Friendship - unbreakable bonding
by shreyadayalove
Summary: please read an review hope u all will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship - unbreakable bonding**

after retirement of acp pradhyuman. Abhijit is acp of cid mumbai.

abhijit and daya are living separate with their family. 1 yrs back daya return in mumbai from  
banglore. He was transfer from mumbai to banglore. And now he join in mumbai cid.

abhijit is married with Forensic doctor dr. tarika. And they have a son called abhinav.

daya is married with a cid cop shreya. And they have a daughter diya and son divesh.

sachin is married with a cid cop purvi. They have son called purab. And daughter called  
sachi.

rajat is also transfer from mumbai to dehli but few days back he also came in mumbai  
with his family.

rajat is married with meghna. Meghna is doing job in bank. And they have son rajveer &  
daughter ragini.

 **character**

abhinav : son of abhijit and tarika. He is newly became a cid officer. He is very caring and loveble. His bestty is rajveer. He is very close to rajveer. And purab,kavya and diya is his friend. He love his family very much.

rajveer: son of rajat and meghna. Very loveble and caring . And love for all of them . He  
become cid officer like his father. And taking the training in police acdamy. Abhinav  
and rajveer are very close to each other.

purab: he is son of sachin purvi. Purvi se hamesha dat khatha hai. Abhinav and rajveer is his friend. But diya is his best best friends. Wo aapni sari baate diya se share kartha hai.  
He is not serious about his carrer. Uss se cid officer nahi bana par aapne papa aur mumma ki tarah desh ki seva karna hai aapni bharat maa ki seva karna hai. so finally he decided he is become military man.

diya: she is daya and shreya's daughter. She want to become Forensic doctor. She is very sansitive. Wo sansitive hone ke karan shreya ko uski chita rahthi hai. Shreya diya ko bahut pyaar karthi. Daya ki wo dil ki dadhakan hai. Diya ki best friend nidhi. Wo aapni sari baate nidhi se share karthi hai.

kavya: kavya sachin ki bahan ki beti hai. Sachin ki bahan supriya aur usske husband ki car  
accident main death ho gayi thi. Tab se kavya aapne mama ke saath rahthi hai. Abhinav  
rajveer, usske bestty hai. Diya nidhi purab usske friend hai. wo doctor bana chahathi hai.

nidhi: nidhi diya ki best friend hai. 1 sal pahale diya jab mumbai ayi thi tab se aaj tak nidhi  
ne diya ki as a friend bahut help kiyi. Nidhi mr. tackar ke beti hai. Mr. tacker ek business man hai. Mr. & mrs tacker nidhi se pyaar karthe par kabhi bhi usske saath time spend nahi  
karthe wo bas aapne kaam main busy hothe hai. nidhi aapna sara time diya ke saath  
aur usske ghar main gujarthi.

divesh: he is daya's son .he is studing. Diya ka bhai.

ragini: she is rajat daughter she is studing. Rajveer ki pyaari bahana .

sachi: she is sachin daughter she is also studing. Purab ki bahan

hello friend main iss bhaar kuch alag likhna chahathi hu. Character dekhe samj gaye hoge.  
Fir bhi main baathathi hu. Main iss bhaar cid officer ke bacho par foce karna chahathi hu.  
Aur ha iss story main sabh hai romance, family drama, der sare function, galthfami,  
misunderstanding, generation gap between father and son, bonding between son and father, mother consern towards son / daughter aur bahut kuch and **most imporatant Friendship** agal try kar rahi hu. so please agar kuch mistake huyi tho maf karna.

 **the big banglow**

 **on name plate**

 **acp abhijit Srivastava**

 **in hall**

man is reading newspepar.

lady: abhijit newspaper chodo aur meri help karo. Main akhele kya kya dekhu. aavo.

abhijit: tarika main paper pad raha hu. Aaj Sunday hai so please aaj ke din aram se paper  
tho padne do.

tarika: abhijit paper main vahi baate athi hai. Roj roj vahi padthe ho. Aaj nahi meri help karo.  
Aaj sabh anewale hai. So kitna kaam hai. Chalo

tarika abhijit ke haath se paper chinthi hai.

abhijit: kya hai aapne ghar main sukun se paper bhi nahi pad sakhatha hu. Aapko pata  
hai na main kon hu aap kisse baat kar rahi ho. Main mumbai cid ka acp hu.

tarika: ha pata hai par tum acp iss ghar ke bahar. Yaha sirf mera raj chaltha hai. Aur ha  
abhijit acp ho tho tumare bureau main. muj pe rop mat jado.

abhijit: bahar log mere naam ki ijat karthe hai. Aur ghar main mere naam ki koi ijat hi nahi.

tarika: abhijit baat ko gumavo mat. Mere ghar pe acp mat bano. Main baata rahi hu.  
Tum na kabhi meri help nahi karthe. daya shreya ki help kartha hai. Sachin bhi purvi ki help  
kartha hai aur rajat but abhijit cut

abhijit: pata hai (in low voice) sabh ke sabh joru ke gulam hai.

tarika: kya kaha

abhijit: kuch nahi.

a boy came

boy: good morining mumma

tarika: good moring abhinav

abhinav: good morining

abhijit: good morining

tarika: abhinav chalo breakfast karo aur meri help karo.

abhinav: mumma main. Nahi main tho kal janewala hu aur aap mujse kaam karva rahi ho.

tarika: ok teek hai. Mat karo.

abhijit: ye teek nahi hai tarika kaam sabh ne karne chahiye.

but abhinav aapna nastha karne lagtha hai.

tarika: abhijit wo bas kuch wakt hai yaha pe so usse chod do. Tum avo mere saath kitchen  
main.

abhijit: kya main aur kitchen main. Ab acp abhijit sabji vagera katega.

tarika: ha . kisi ek din wife ki help kiyi tho kuch fark nahi padtha. Sabh karthe hai bas  
tum hi nahi karthe. Ab bahut huva. Both left.

abhinav smile.

abhinav (povs): aaj sabh ayege sabh se milna hoga. Woow acha plan kiya papa ne sabh ko  
ghar bulaya. He smile.

 **a house**

 **the name plate**

 **sr. inspector daya shetty**

a man seat in hall and watching t.v.

the lady came

lady: sabh bikher kar rakha hai. Aaj Sunday hai ek din ek din chain se baithke nastha karne main mere bhagya main nahi hai ye bache bhi na bade ho gaye fir bhi aapni chije bas yaha vaha rakhthe hai. Ye book yaha rakhi hai. Pata nahi ye ladka kab sudrega.

man: kya huva shreya kyu subh subh jor jor se bol rahi ho. Aram se karona aaj Sunday hai.

shreya: ha pata hai daya par mere liye Sunday ho ya monday sabh din bhaara bhar hai.

daya: kya.

shreya: yaha ka sabh karke aaj hume abhijit sir ke ghar jatha hai. Pata hai na.

daya: ha.

 **a boy came**

boy: mumma meri wo black color ki shirt nahi mil rahi hai. Please dud ke do.

shreya: ha chalo.

shreya left with boy. Daya smile.

 **in another house**

a lady to guy.

lady: rajat aaj hum ja rahe abhijit sir ke ghar par kal tum meri help karoge. Ghar set karne  
main.

rajat: meghna kya hai 15 days ho gaye hume yaha akhe aur tum abhi bhi ghar set karne main  
busy ho.

meghna: rajat tum mard ho tum nahi samjo ge.

rajat: ok teek hai karuna help. Meghna smile.

 **in another house**

man: chay nastha aaj milegi ya kal.

lady from kitchen.

lady: layi sachin.

sachin: kya hai purvi.

purvi: sachin Sunday ha issliye late kiya. Purvi smile.

sachin: ye week bahut kaam tha. Par ye acha huva ki abhijit sir ne ghar pe bulaya hai. Sabh  
ke saath kuch ache pal gujarne ko milege.

purvi: ha. Both smile.

 **so friends intro kaisa tha.  
Nice na. aaj ke liye itna hi kaffi hai.  
Ek aur baat iss story main couple (pair) bhi hai so friends sochye kon kon as a pair (couple) hoge. Maine pahle hi socha hai kis ke kis ke pair bane ge fir bhi aap sochye dekhthe hai mere aur aapke pair match hothe hai ya nahi. i m waiting **


	2. Chapter 2

**at 11.00 am**

 **in abhijit house**

abhinav abhijit hall main the.

the door main ring bajthi hai.

abhinav jakar door open kartha hai

abhinav: daya uncle aap aye na.

daya: kaise ho abhinav

abhinav: main teek hu aap kaise ho

daya : hum teek hai. **From back**

two man: abhinav hum bhi hai jara hume bhi puch lo.

abhinav: rajat mama sachin uncle

rajat: ha batije mama

sachin: ab andhar nahi bulavoge.

abhinav: ha avona

sabh enter in house.

abhinav : raj purab kaise ho **(Raj yani rajveer)**

raj / purab: hum teek hai tu baata tu kaisa hai.

abhinav: main teek hu. Than raj purab hug abhinav. They separate.

purab: vaise tho abhinav aur raj tum donno acedamy main milthe hoge na.

raj: ha par ab main abhinav ko bahut miss karuga.

abhinav: main bhi raj

abhijit: daya baitho na.

daya: ha.

 **all settle down on couch.**

tarika: meghna ghar shiftting ho gaya. Agar humari kuch help chahiye tho baathana. We all  
ready to help you.

meghna: shiftting chal raha hai. Agar help chahiye tho baatha dugi.

tarika: shreya diya nahi ayi.

shreya: kal us ke project submission ki last date hai. Tho wo aur usski team member wo  
pura kar rahi hai. Par wo lunch tak ayegi.

tarika: kavya tumari padayi kaisi chal rahi hai.

kavya: chal rahi hai. Bahut padai hothi hai. Par maza bahut atha hai.

tarika: tho tum collage life ache se enjoy kar rahi ho.

kavya: ha.

tarika: sachi divesh tumari padi kaisi chal rahi hai.

divesh sachi: achi chal rahi hai aunty.

tarika: aur ragini mila tume college main admission.

ragini: ha sachi aur divesh ke college main.

rajat: tarika mat pucho iss tho bas sachi ke liye college main admission chahiye tha. Kaise  
kaise karke admission mila. Papa ji ne aapne contact lagaye tab jake admission huva.

tarika: ho gaya na. acha hai usse sachi aur divesh ki company milegi.

ragini: ha buva issliye muje sachi ke college main admission chahiye tha.

daya : abhinav cid ban gaye ho kaisa lag raha hai.

abhinav: bahut acha feel kar raha hu. I can't explain it in word.

daya: hotha hai. And he smile

purvi: abhinav purab ko samjavo kuch ye tho meri baat nahi mantha.

purab: mumma aap muje samjthi hi nahi.

purvi: ha bas tuje tho diya ache se samjthi hai na.

shreya: kyu purvi purab ke piche padthi ho. Wo militery join karne wala hai na.

purvi: main bas chahathi hu ki ye aapni life main serious ho.

meghna: vaise purvi tume tho khush hona chahiye na purab tumare ankhoke samne hai.

purab: dekh na mumma jab main traning ke liye javuga tab aap muje bahut miss karogi.

abhinav rajveer getting bor.

raj: chal na abhinav hum chhat pe jathe hai.

abhinav:ha chalo.

tarika: ek minutes Snacks vagera le kar javo.

tarika go and bring some soft drink Snacks and gave to abhinav

all go in chhat (roof).

 **in chhat (roof)**

raj: abhinav really main tume bahut miss karuga.

abhinav: main bhi raj. Jab tranining main tum saath the tho laga aapni family ka koi tho hai  
par ab firse akhla rahuga.

purab: ye diya ko aaj hi project karna tha kya. Ek bhaar mujse kahthi main bhi uss ki help  
kartha.

kavya: purab kuch bhi tume pata bhi hai. Scenice kya hai. Bada aya diya ko help karnewala.  
Tum tho mat karo usski help bichari ka project kharab karega.

purab: kavya shut up. Tume pata nahi main diya ki problem yaise solve kartha hu.

kavya: pata hai jada utho mat.

kavya: wo sabh chodo abhinav ab hume party chahiye.

purab: ha wo bhi bade hotel main. Hum tume yaise sathe main nahi chodege.

abhinav: ha jarur duga.

divesh: abhinav bhai hum aapko bahut miss karge. Pahale kar rahe the. Par ab kuch jada

raj in low tone : kya baat hai bhai bula raha kuhu usse.

abhinav: raj and he smile.

abhinav: divesh main tum sabh ko bhi miss karuga.

raj in slow voice: hum sabh ko yaa sirf usse.

abhinav smile

raj in low voice: abhinav vaise tum kab kahnewale ho aapne dil ki baat. Ab tho tumari job bhi lagi hai. So wait kis baat ka kar raha hai. Bhai jaldi bolo.

abhinav in low voice: Pahale pune main ache se settle ho javuga aur wo tho abhi tak pad rahi hai. meri chod main kah duga par tum kab kahoge kavya ko aapni dil ki baat.

raj: abhinav dheer wo sun legi. Aur main kahuga pahale job tho lege usske bhand.

kavya: kya gusur pusur chal rahi tum donno main. Ha

abhinav: kuch nahi.

ragini : bhai we all miss you

purab: ragini abhinav koi sat samundra par nahi ja raha hai ki tum sabh itne udas ho rahe  
pune main ja raha hai aur puna jada dur nahi hai wo atha rahega na hum sabh se  
milne Sunday Saturday ko.

abhinav: ha.

kavya: abhinav jab tum pune se avoge na tho hum sabh kahi gumne jayege.

divesh: ha ye teek ayega.

kavya: divesh apne bahan ko samjavo har time book main guske mat raho. Usse bhi ana hai  
aur muje iss time usske kuch nakhare nahi chahiye. Hum sabh ke saath wo bhi ayegi.

purab: diya ki chita mat karo muje pata hai kaise usse tayar karna ye mat bulo ki uss din  
maine hi usse manaya tha issliye sabh ja paye.

kavya: raj abhinav tume pata hai uss din kya hal huva. Diya ke mumma papa donno  
cid officer hai aur ye ladki uchai se darthi hai. Uss din dar ke karan wo pahadi cross hi  
nahi kar rahi thi. Agar purab tum usski help nahi karthe tho shayad diya vahi pe rahthi.

abhinav: kya wo teek hai na usse ku but rajveer stop abhinav

raj place the hand on abhinav's shoulder( in low tone) : ab wo teek hai.

abhinav: par tum log ke saath bada kyu nahi gaye aur tum logo ko permission kisne diyi thi.

kavya: abhinav wo teek hai. Par dar ke bhaare usse pure do din bhukar aya.

ragini: kavya di muje bhi dar lag raha tha. Wo kitni badi pahadi thi. Muje ek pal ke liye yaisa  
laga ki main gir javugi.

kavya: tum bhi diya ki tarah darpok ho.

purab: kavya diya darpok nahi hai. Bas uchai se dar thi hai.

kavya: pata hai.

raj: tho tum sabh humare bina gumne jathe ho.

kavya: raj maine tume baataya tha na.

raj: ha. Acha hai yaise hi saath main kuch pal bithavo. Yahi wo pal hothe hai saath main  
nibaneke. Kyu abhinav.

abhinav: ha aur ha I m promises jab bhi main mumbai avuga hum sabh kahi na kahi gumne  
jarur jayege.

sachi / divesh: propmise

abhinav: ha.

abhinav: vaise divesh tum konsi filed main aapna carrer banavoge.

divesh: navy main.

raj: nice.

divesh: maine aur diya ne pahle se tay kiya tha ki hum cid officer nahi banege par unn logo  
jaise hi filed choose karege taki mumma papa jaise hi desh ki seva kar sakhathe.

purab: achi soch hai.

ragini: maine tho tay kiya hai ki main inn crime aur criminal se kuch differnet field main aapna carrer karugi.

kavya: it is too good.

sachi: mera bhi kuch yaisa hi hai.

raj in low voice: abhinav usse miss kar rahe ho. Beta a jayegi sabar ka pal mitta hotha hai.

abhinav smile.

 **in hall**

daya: abhijit tum khush ho na tumara beta cid officer ban gaya. Abhinav tumare nakse kadam pe chal raha hai.

abhijit: ha bas wo aapna kaam man laga ke kare aur kuch nahi chahiye.

shreya: sir aap chita mat kijaye. Abhinav aapki tarah duty karega. Abhinav samjdar hai.

tarika: ha shreya. Main khush hu mera beta humare desh ki seva kar raha hai. Aur kya  
chahiye ek maa ko.

meghna: tarika tume dar nahi lagtha. Unnke job ka koi barosha nahi kab kya sunne ko ayi  
inne ye tak pata nahi hotha ki ye vapas ayege bhi ya nahi.

Tarika:dar lagtha hai. Uss jada dil main ek sukun hai ki wo acha kar raha hai.

Shreya:ha ye tho hai

Purvi to tarika: tarika khaane ka kya kiya bahar order karna hai ya banana hai. Agar banana hai tho hum help karthe hai.

Tarika:sabh banaya hai. Sirf mitha banana hai aur abhijit ki farman hai ki mithe main gulab  
jamun bane wo bhi shreya ke haat ke.  
Tarika to shreya:shreya wo tumare ghar se jo gulab jamun beje the na wo abhijit ko bahut pasad aye tho wo chahatha hai ki tum aaj gulab jamun banavo.

Shreya:tarika wo maine nahi banaye the wo diya ne banaye the.

Tarika:diya ne banaye the are sabh acha tha kuch jada na kuch kam. Bilkul swadish banethe.

Shreya:ha mujse acha banathi hai.

Purvi:sir aapko aaj gulab jamun nahi mile ge.

Shreya: kyu nahi milege. Diya banayegi na.

 **I m very disappointed. Kya hai yaar bahut hi kam review.  
Are yaar story bahut lambi (long) hai agar yaisa hi respond ayega tho mera man nahi  
karega update karne ke liye so please review my story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**After some time**

A two girl came

Shreya:a gaye tum donno

Girl:ha mumma

Tarika:diya kaisi ho

Diya:main teek hu.

Shreya:nidhi ab tumari mumma kaise hai.

Nidhi:aunty mumma teek hai.

Nidhi:hello purvi aunty

Purvi: hello nidhi

Tarika:shreya ye

Shreya:diya ki dosth nidhi hai.

tarika: kaisi ho beta.

nidhi: I m fine.

nidhi: aunty aap cid ke fl main kaam karhi na.

tarika: ha . Maine aapke bhaare main diya se sunna hai. Tarika smile.

diya: purvi aunty purab aur baki sabh kaha hai.

purvi: uppar chhat pe.

diya: ok hum jathe hai. Diya and nidhi go.

 **on chhat (roof)**

kavya: yaha sabh kitne pyaar se rahthe hai. Sabhko unke mumma papa ka pyaar miltha  
hai unnka saath sirf muje nahi agar mera mumma papa hothe tho kitna acha hotha wo bhi  
muje and tear came.

abhinav: kavya hum hai na main hu raj hai purab hai aur ye sabh kyu akhela feel kar rahi  
ho. Aur chahe kuch bhi ho main abhinav tumare saath hamesha rahuga. Ye mera wadda  
hai tumse.

kavya: sach main.

abhinav: ha kavya she hug abhinav.

nidhi diya came. Diya saw abhinav and kavya in hug. And she feel very bad.

nidhi: hi everybody.

purab: are a gaye tum donno. Abhinav and kavya separate from hug.

they both came near them.

abhinav saw diya and smile. Diya fakly smile.

raj: hi diya kaisi ho.

diya: main teek hu.

nidhi: main yaha pe sabh ko janthi hu par purab inne nahi. Pointing towards raj and abhinav.

purab: koi baat nahi nidhi abhi intro karvatha hu.

purab: nidhi ye hai abhinav . Ye cid officer hai usski transfer pune main huyi hai. Aur ye  
raj. Raj abhi bhi tranining le raha hai and ha ragini ka bada bhai hai.

nidhi: hi abhinav n raj

abhinav / Raj: hi nidhi.

nidhi to diya in low voice: tho ye abhinav hai. **nidhi smile.**

nidhi: wow purab tum sabh kitne close ho ek dusre se. sage cousin ki taraf . Khas main tum logo ke team main shamil ho jathi.

purab: are kyu nahi maine tho tume I means ab tum diya ki dosth ho tho humari bhi huyi na.  
so tum bhi ab se humare gang ka part ho kyu diya.

diya: ha . **Wuth smiling.**

nidhi saw diya in sad mood.

nidhi in low voice : kya huva tuje tume tho kab se yaha ana tha. Ab ayi tho yaisi aapna  
mood off karke baithi hai.

diya in low voice: main teek hu.

nidhi in low voice to diya : ok teek hai vaise abhinav hai handsome, cute, dashing hai. Vaise teri choice achi hai. **Nidhi smile.**

purab: kya huva.

nidhi: kuch nahi

abhinav saw diya.

abhinav: diya tumara project pura huva. Agar meri kuch help chahiye tho main jarur karuga.  
Bas bathana.

raj: ha diya baathavo abhinav jarur karega tumari help.

diya: hoga gaya. Wo bas last part rah gaya tha wo bhi khatam kiya. Ab bas kal presentation  
deni hai.

raj: wo prasentation tume hi dena padega wo abhinav nahi de sakhatha  
 **and smile but he stop**

purab: raj diya ache se presentation degi. Usske sar pe the great purab Pandey ka haath  
hai.

kavya: ye purab fisre aapni tarif karne laga.

purab: dekha meri tarif se kavya jal rahi hai.

kavya: purab diya har bhaar aapna 100 % dethi hai. She is best. Wo intelligent hai. koi baat  
ho ya kaam ho wo soch samj ke karthi hai aur tumari tarah faltu main time waste nahi karthi. kuch sikho diya se har din mami se dat khate ho.

kavya diya smile. Abhinav saw the diya's smile.

purab: tum na har din mere piche kyu padthi hai. Kavya aapne kaam se matlab rakho. Just  
shut up.

kavya: purab tum

abhinav: bas karo kitna ladthe ho.

raj: aaj sabhke saath kitna acha lag raha hai hum kal se ye sabh miss karne wale hai. Bas  
aaj ka hi din hai.

diya saw abhinav but he is talkig to kavya. Kavya kept her hand on abhinav's shoulder  
and aur teeno baate karthe hai aur bich bich main wo usske bal khichthi hai diya saw it.  
And usse gussa atha hai par wo aapna gussa kisi ko nahi dikhathi aur niddhi aur purab  
ke saath baat karthi hai. diya baate karthi hai aur abhinav usse bas dekh tha rahtha hai.  
raj saw abhinav and smile. kavya aapne baato main thi actually abhinav uss ki baate  
nahi sun raha tha wo tho diya ko dekh raha tha.

raj in low voice: lage raho. Yahi chehara leke pune jana hai. Ye pal ache se chaid kar lo.  
Kya pata kab mulakat ho.

abhinav smile.

raj in low voice: vaise abhinav diya aur tum yaise lag the ho ki made for each other ho.  
Dekho usse. Purab diya aur nidhi busy the.

kavya: raj tumari tranining kab khatam hogi.

raj: bas kuch aur mahine usske bhand as a traniner kahi pe posting milegi.

kavya: I wish ki yahi mil jaye. Abhinav ko tho dehli main as a trainer beja ta. Aur vahi se direct pune.

abhinav with smile: mil jayegi tumari wish jarur puri hogi kahthe hai koi bhi cheej agar dil se  
mane tho wo mil hi jathi hai. **With smiling.**

kavya: abhinav main mazak nahi kar rahi hu sach main main chahathi hu raj ko yahi  
posting mile.

abhinav: kavya main mazak nahi kar raha hu. Sach chi.

kavya smile.

 **mean were shreya came in roof.**

shreya: diya mere saath avo. Wo tumse kaam hai.

diya: ha ayi mumma and she left with shreya.

raj: wo shit ye bade log bhi na. abhinav smile

 **in hall**

shreya: diya abhijit sir ko tumare haath ke banaye gulab jamun khaane. So please beta banavo gi.

tarika: ha diya uss din ka teste abhi bhi hai muh main.

diya: teek hai main bana thi hu.

shreya: chalo hum tumari help karthe hai.

tarika shreya purvi meghna and diya go in kitchen

 **in kichen**

tarika gave the all necessary iteam to diya. She is start to prepared it.

 **in roof**

abhinav ko call atha iss liye wo jatha hai.

nidhi: ye diya abhi tak kya kar rahi hai main dekh ke athi hu.

purab: rahne do na a jayegi wo. Tum baitho mere saath. I mean hum sabh ke saath. Baate  
karo.

kavya and raj saw purab and nidhi

raj: kavya jo muje lag raha hai wo kya sahi hai.

kavya: ha purab nidhi ko pasad kartha hai. Issliye wo diya ke age piche gumtha hai.

raj: purab jara idar tho avo.

purab came near raj.

raj: kya ho raha hai. Purab mere bhai agar meri jarurat pade tho jarur baathana. I m alway  
here to help you.

kayva: main bhi.

purab: koi jarurat nahi hai purab khud hi sabh handle kar sakhatha hai.

kavya: pata hai iss liye din raat diya ke piche gumthe ho na ki nidhi ko pata sakhe.

purab: nahi tho main kyu. Aur kavya wo diya ki best friend hai aur diya ki friend meri bhi  
friend hai. So please yaisa kuch nahi hai.

raj: bachu hum sabh janthe hai.

raj smile. Purab go towards nidhi. Kavya and raj smile

abhinav came

abhinav: kya huva kyu has rahe ho.

raj: kuch nahi kiska call atha.

raj: rajesh ki usski posting satara main huyi hai. Aur raj deepika ki posting Rajasthan main  
bichar udas hai. Bol raha tha ki pyaar ke dushman bhaare main academy main. And smile.

raj to smile.

kavya: rajesh deepika kon

abhinav: hai humare dosth donno ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai. academy main donno mile  
aur tranining ke daivran pyaar huva.

raj: aur ab alag ho rahe hai.

kavya: bichare.

 **at 1.00 pm tarika came in roof**

tarika: khaana khana hai ya baatho se hi pet baroge.

raj: buva hum athe hai.

tarika go.

all came in hall

abhijit: ho gayi baate. Muje ek baat samj nahi a rahi hai kya baate karthe ho tum sabh.

raj: uncle wo abhinav ab ja raha hai na. tho sabh uss ki kami mehasus kar rahe the. Tho  
kuch pal saath bitha re the.

purvi meghna tarika table laga rahe the.

abhinav to abhijit : papa wo muje permission chahiye. Wo main soch raha hu ki main  
aaj raat ko inn sabhko bahar dinner karvatha hu. Kal tho main javuga. Fir kabh milege pata nahi.

abhijit: kal tume nikhlna hai pata hai na.

abhinav saw tarika

tarika: abhijit jane do na. wo kuch samay aapne bhai bahan ke saath rahna chahatha hai tho kya harz hai. aur abhi tho enjoyed karne ka time hai. Usse enjoyed karne do.

abhijit: teek hai. Abhinav smile

abhinav: thanx you

diya and shreya came with bolws. Abhinav saw diya. Raj also saw abhinav

raj in low voice: bhai sabh hai usse mat guro .

tarika: chalo khaana lag gaya hai. Abhijit daya avo.

 **all took seat .**

purvi: tarika tum bhi baitho humare saath. Hum self served karege.

tarika also took seat.

all doing lunch

purab: wow aunty gulab jamun tho bahut swadisht bane hai. Ye swad ab mahine bhar muh pe rahega. Sach main aapke haatho main jadu hai.

tarika: purab meri tarif mat karo. Ye gulab jamun maine nahi balki diya ne banaye hai.

kavya: muje laga tha diya ne banaye hoge. Itane ache sirf diya hi bana sakhathi hai.

diya smile.

raj to abhinav in low voice: are wow abhinav diya tere kitchen tak puch gayi hai ab bas bed room but abhinav hit raj on foot.

raj: ahhhhhhhhh

meghna: kya huva

raj: wo lagtha hai chuti ne kat liya.

rajat: khaane ke time baate kar rahe ho na issliye.

tarika saw abhinav.

tarika: abhinav khavo na tumara khaana kam ho gaya hai. Muje chita hothi hai yaha main hu  
tume thokne ke liye par vaha koi nahi hai yaha pe ye hal hai pata nahi vaha pe kaise rahoge.

meghna: tarika abhinav ko kitna hi kaho ki time pe khaana khaya jatha hai par ye kaha  
mantha hai. Humare ghar tho main bas unn logo ke biche padi rahthi thi.

abhinav: mumma mami insan ko jitna chahiye wo utna hi khayega aur mumma aapna a  
typical mother ki tarah behave mat kijaye.

they all smile.

tarika: wah typical mumma beta balehi main cid se taluk rahthi hu par ek maa hu. Aur har maa ko aapne bacho ki fikar hothi hai.

purab: aunty aapna abhinav ke pune wale ghar pe cemere lagaye taki aap dekha sakhe ki  
ye teek se khaata hai , sotha hai ya nahi.

abhinav: purab aapne dimag pe jada jor mat tho. Kya pata blast ho jaya.

diya: purab chup raho kuch bhi.

abhinav smile.

abhijit: ab shanti se lunch karo. Khate time baat nahi karthe.

than all did lunch.

tarika shreya purvi meghna sabh samitthi hai.

and that all did some chit chat and left to respective house.

 **read it and review dena mat bula.**


	4. Chapter 4

**in daya's house**

they reached house

diya aapne room main jathi hai. Nidhi bhi usske piche jathi hai.

divesh: mumma main na thode time padai kartha hu. Fir hume dinner ke liye bhi jana  
hai na.

shreya: ja javo

divesh left.

daya also go in his room.

 **in diya room's**

nidhi: kya huva diya. Tumne abhinav se baat tak nahi kiyi. Tum subh kitni khush thi bas  
tume project karke abhinav se milne jana tha. Aur tum kitne dinno se iss pal ka wait kar rahi  
thi. Tume kya huva abhinav tumare samne tha. Tum ne sirf usse ek smile diyi aur ek  
sentence main baat kiyi. what happen to you yaar.

diya: kuch nahi **diya phone ring.**

nidhi: purab ka call hai. **Diya hand over the phone to nidhi** **And nidhi pick up it.**

nidhi: hello purab

purab: wo tho tum diya ke ghar pe.

nidhi: ha wo main aaj dinner pe a rahi hu.

purab: kya acha hai and they did talk

 **in abhinav's room**

raj: acha kiya dinner ka plan kiya. Par sabh ko kyu. Sirf tum aur diya jathe na.

abhinav: wo kya kahthi. Uncle aunty se. so ye teek rahega.

raj: ha ye bhi hai. Usse cal kar aur baatha ki tum a rahe ho Usse pick up karne.

abhinav: usski kya jarurat hai.

raj: jarurat hai. Abhinav aaj baat kaha huyi hai tum donno ki.

raj took the abhinav phone and dial diya number. And gave to abhinav and go to wahsroom.

here nidhi on call. She saw abhinav's name and she say bye to purab and cut the call

nidhi: diya abhinav ka call hai. Diya pick up it.

diya: hello

abhinav: hello diya wo maine tumse

diya: hello abhinav kaho

abhinav: ha wo main tume pick up karne avuga. So ready rahna. Ok bye.

diya: teek hai bye. And call get cut.

diya smile. Nidhi saw her smile.

nidhi: kya baat huyi.

diya: kuch nahi wo hume pick up karne a raha hai.

nidhi: hume ya sirf tume diya.

diya: nidhi bas na.

nidhi: ha main ab samji tumara mood kyu off tha. Abhinav se baat nahi kar payi na issliye na.

diya: nidhi yaisa kuch nahi hai. Aur ab padai karo varna kal presentation ache se nahi kar  
payegi.

nidhi smile.

 **abhinav's room**

after call get cut. Abhinav smile. Raj came from washroom.

raj: ho gayi baat.

abhinav: ha thanx you raj. Your are my best friend mere bina baathaye tum sabh jan jathe  
ho.

raj: ha wo tho hai. And both hug.

 **at 8.00 pm**

 **abhijit and tarika in hall**

 **abhinav came**

abhinav: papa wo muje paise chahiye. Wo maine sabh ko dinner dene ka wadda kiya hai. Mere pass hai par agar maine wo paise use liye tho muje pune main dikan hogi.

abhijit: acha hai dinner ka plan tumne kiya aur paise mujse. Agar dinner party deni hai tho  
khud ke paise se do varna mat do.

tarika: abhijit do na usse. Wo aapne bhai bahan ko sirf ek dinner dena chahatha hai.

abhinav: jab meri salary ayegi tab main aapko vapas duga. Promises

abhijit: teek hai le lo and abhijit hand over the card to abhinav and say

abhijit: vapas dene ki jarurat nahi hai. Aur nahi paise tumare pass rakho meri taraf se hai.

abhinav: thanx you Abhinav hear the horn and he left. But tarika stop abhinav

tarika: car ki key tho leke javo.

abhinav: ha tarika gave abhinav a car keys. And he left

abhijit: ye sach main aapne bhai bahan ko dinner de raha hai na. Ya kisi ladki ka mamla hai.

tarika: abhijit kuch bhi wo tumara beta. Jo tumse nahi huva wo abhinav se nahi hoga. Par  
ha agar yaisa hotha na tho muje khushi hothi. Par yaisa nahi hoga. Shaadi ke pahale kabhi  
tum muje akhele dinner pe leke gaye ho. Tum darpok the. Ek I love kahne ke liye kitna samye lagaya.

tarika smile and left.

abhijit: ye kya baat huyi. Dinner ko leke gaya hu. Par sirf wo kahne ke liye dheer sunno. But she left.

abhinav go out where rajveer is their. With kavya,purab ragini, sachi.

raj: abhinav diya divesh ko aur nidhi hogi unne tum aapne car main lena teek hai.

abhinav nodded.

abhinav move towards his car.

kavya: raj main abhinav ke car main jathi hu. Wo yaha se diya ke ghar tak akhela jaye. Main  
usse company dethi hu na.

raj: kavya diya ka ghar dur nahi hai bas 10 minutes ke duri par hai. Abhinav akhela feel nahi  
karega.

kavya: nahi main ja rahi hu. Kavya get down and go towards abhinav's car and sit on  
frant seat. Abhinav and raj go.

 **in daya house's**

diya divesh aur nidhi unnka wait kar rahi thi.

diya ka mood bhi teek ho gaya tha. She was happy that she can talk to abhinav.

abhinav and raj stop the car near daya's house

diya forward the step towards abhinav car's as soon as she reached she saw kavya is  
sit near abhinav. Again she become sad. And move her step towards back seat.

purab to raj: raj main abhinav ke car main jatha hu.

raj: rukho purab tum kya top pe baitho ge. Issi car main baitho hum sabh ek hi jagah pe ja  
rahe hai.

purab: are main divesh ko bej tha hu. Purab go. And send divesh.

raj (povs): bichara abhinav diya ke saath kuch time bithana chahatha tha but sabh kharab  
ho gaya. Ab vaha dinner pe sabh teek ho.

they left.

 **in car**

kavya is talking with abhinav. Diya with sad mood looking out nidhi se baate kar  
rahatha. Abhinav side mirrior se diya ko dekhtha hai. Than finally they reached Restaurant.

 **abhinav and raj park the car.**

they all enter in Restaurant.

all took the seat. Abhinav ke left side main kavya baiththi hai. Raj right side main khada tha.  
diya move towards purab to seat but raj stop her.

raj: diya please yaha baithogi wo muje vaha baithna hai.

diya: ya sure **she came and seat near abhinav.**

waiter came and took the order

kavya: abhinav agali bhaar isse bhi bade restaurant main dinner dena padega.

abhinav: ha jarur .

abhinav: purab tume kya socha hai kya karna hai tume. Dekh bhai buva ko tumari fikar hai.  
So please kuch tho socho aapni anewali life ke bhaare main.

purab: maine tay kiya hai aur ha pakka vahi karuga.

raj: iss bhaar jo socha hai uss par hi raho varna tumara har sal change hotha hai. Be serious purab bahut huva ab aapne carrer pe dhyaan do.

purab: ha main iss bhaar bahut mehanat karuga aur militery exam duga.

abhinav: meri wishes hamesh tumare saath hogi.

purab: thanx you.

Than waiter came and served the dinner. They all eat the dinner.

diya dinner tho kar rahi thi par sad thi. She notice kavya and abhinav kavya bas abhinav se  
baate kar rahi thi. She feel very bad.

after dinner complete

abhinav: kis kisko ice cream chahiye.

all : hume

abhinav saw diya.

abhinav: diya tume nahi chahiye.

diya: nahi

abhinav: yaise kaise. Abhinav call waiter

waiter came and one by one gave the order

abhinav: do sitapal ice cream. Aur ha bill bhi lekar avo.

nidhi: sach main, main ye dinner hamesha yaad rakhugi. Sabh ke saath dinner karne ka  
maza hi kuch aur hai.

kavya: ha nidhi ab tume ye moka bhaar bhaar milega.

waiter came with ice cream

all took the ice cream.

abhinav: bill . Waiter gave the bill to abhinav and left.

abhinav ne aapne car ki key table pe hi rakhi thi.

all busy to eating ice cream

kavya: diya tume shreya aunty se pucha hai na ki tum ice kha sakhathi ho ya nahi. Tum  
chaho tho abhi call karo. Agar tumne ice cream khayi aur kal jake tume sardi ho gayi tho  
shreya aunty kahegi kaha tha raat ko ice cream nahi khathe par tum bache sunthe kaha ho.

divesh: ha diya mumma se puch lo. Varna kal tume sardi ho gayi tho mumma naraz hogi  
aur tumare saath meri sabh tadi chije bhand karegi.

purab: diya kavya aur divesh teek kah rahe hai. Aur kal tho tumara presentation hai. Agar  
aaj ice cream kha ke tume sardi ho gayi tho. Tumari sari mehnat pani main jayegi. All  
laugh. Diya saw all of them.

purab: ice cream ki chita mat karo. Main kha luga.

diya aapne haath se liyi ice cream table pe rakhathi hai aur key lekar nikhal thi hai.

raj: diya diya rukho diya

abhinav: bas purab rulaya na bichari ko. Mazak ki bhi ek limit hothi hai. Main bill pay karke  
atha hu. Jab tum sabh ka hoga tab ajana. Abhinav go to pay bill. Purab ice cream lekar  
diya ke pass jatha hai.

diya car main baithi thi.

purab came. And seat near diya

purab: diya I m sorry yaar wo hum mazak kar rahe the. Tum na mazak bhi nahi samj thi ho.

purab: ye lo ice cream kalo tumari favourite favour hai. Achi hai.

purab took the one bit and move towards diya muh but she stop.

diya: purab please muje nahi chahiye. Fek do usse.

purab: diya abhinav ne kitne pyaar se order kiya tha. Main kha letha par ye bahut hai. Thodasa khalo na .

diya: teek hai. abhinav came near car. He forward step but stop hearing the sound of purab  
and diya. He saw purab diya ko ice cream khila raha tha. Diya is happly eating it.

abhinav(povs): ye purab yaha than after some time all came. They go.

 **in abhijit house**

tarika: kal abhinav jayega socha tha ab beta humare pass ahega. Par usse tho posting  
pune main traning ke bahane dur tha aur ab job ke bhaha ne.

abhijit: tarika puna koi dur nahi hai. Hum ja hi sakhathe hai.

tarika: ha fir bhi wo dur hai har time ye chita rahegi. Agar usske saath koi hotha tho chita  
ki koi baat nahi hothi. Wo bilkul tumpe gaya hai. Kaam ke time khaana pina nahi bas aapna  
kaam. Maa hu chita tho rahthi hai.

abhijit: aap yaisa karye usske saath jakar rahiye. Yaha pe tension se rana usse acha hai  
aap vaha usske saath raho.

tarika: jathi par patidev kya tum mere bina rah payege. Pure 28 saal hum logo ne ek saath  
gujare hai. Janthi hu tume. Main agar maa ke ghar bhi javu tho agale din tumara call atha  
hai ki ghar avo. Yaise main main kaise javu.

abhijit: yaisi baat nahi aap ja sakhathi ho. Main sabhal luga.

tarika: pata hai kaise sabhal loge. 28 saal main saath rahe ho. Ab rah payege mere bina.

abhijit: ab kya kare aapko aapne bete ke saath rahna hai tho main manged kar ruga.

tarika: bade aye maneged karne wale. Tarika smile

abhijit smile and say: tarika abhinav ko akhele jane do. Agar har baat pe aap ya main usski help karege tho age jake khud se kuch nahi kar payega. Main chahtha tho usse yaha rokh sakhatha tha par maine yaisa nahi kiya. Usse khud se iss duniya ko jan na hoga. hum hamesha tho nahi hoge na usske saath.

tarika: ha ye bhi teek hai. Abhinav samjdar hai. Tumne dekh na wo aapne chotto se kitna  
pyaar kartha hai. Aur bado ka respect. Ab abhinav ke jane ke bhand ye ghar firse gum sum  
ho jayega. Aaj din bhaar ghar main chah pahal thi.

tarika : abhijit kitna acha hotha na ki humari bhi beti hothi she stop. Ghar main har time chal pah hothi khas tarika become sad. And have little tear

abhijit: tarika bul javo burani baatoko jo kho diya usse yaad kar ke kya milega. Sirf taklif  
dukh aur kuch nahi. Ye samj ye ki humari nashib main nahi tha.

tarika: ha pata hai. Ab maine decided kiya jab abhinav ki wife ayegi na tho maine usse beti ki jaise rakhugi. mere sara pyaar main uss pe luta vugi. Dekho abhinav ki wife humari bahu hogi par main ye samju gi ki bhagawan ne muje beti ki maa banaya hai. Meri bahu meri beti banegi hai na.

abhijit: ha tho fir kab abhinav ki shaadi karogi.

tarika: abhi kaha abhi tho usse aapni life enjoyed karne do. Abhi bhi wo settle hone ja raha hai.

 **in daya's house**

daya in hall. Shreya hall ke chakar kat rahi thi.

shreya: abhi tak nahi ye. Ye bache bhi na jab sabh ek saath hothe hai tho time ka pata nahi  
nahi chaltha.

daya: shreya wo a jayege wo akhele nahi hai abhinav rajveer aur purab hai unnke saath.  
Aur humara abhinav ab inspector ban gaya hai so tension mat lo.

shreya came and seat near daya

shreya: ha pata hai abhinav aur rajveer hai unnke saath. Fir bhi main maa hu.

daya: shreya tume nahi lagtha tum a tipical maa ki tarah react kar rahi ho. Are ab bache  
bade ho gaye hai.

shreya: ha pata hai par maine bahut mushkilo se ye sabh paya hai dar lagtha hai ki main  
firse ye sabh kho na du. Aapka saath main khona nahi chahathi. Aapko pata hai na kitne  
mushkil se humari shaadi huyi hai pahale aapne aapni feeling baathane main time lagaya  
aur jab kahi tho maa papa ready nahi thi. pure 3 sal age tab jake wo mane.

daya: chita mat karo maine tumara haath kitna kaske pakda hai na ki wo kabhi chutega  
nahi. 7 janman ka contract sign kiya hai. So tension mat lo. Daya smile

shreya: aap na . Daya muje divesh ki chita nahi hai sirf chita hai tho diya ki sensitive hai koi bhi baat dil pe lagathi hai.

daya: ha iss liye main kahi pe usse akhela nahi bejtha.

shreya: dekha aap bhi chita karthe hai aur muje kahthe hai chita mat karo bache bade ho  
gaye hai.

daya smile.

abhinav divesh aur diya ko ghar chodtha hai aur aapne ghar jatha hai.

divesh diya enter

shreya: a gaye tum dono.

divesh: mumma papa good night divesh left.

diya: good night mumma papa diya left.

shreya: chalye ab sothe hai. Daya and shreya also go to sleep.

 **in abhijit house**

abhinav came

tarika: a gaye abhinav maine tumari sari packing kiyi hai. Sabh rakha hai.

abhinav: teek hai main ab javu.

tarika: kal kab tak javoge pune.

abhinav: dopahar tak parso ki joining hai.

tarika: tho yaisa karo kal subh hi nikhlo pune jane se pahale nani ke ghar javo unnse mil  
lo. Maa tumse milna chahathi hai.

abhinav: teek hai. Good night

abhinav left.

 **in abhinav's room**

 **his phone ring**

abhinav: ha bolo raj kya kaam tha.

raj: abhinav yaar wo tumne dinner ka plan issliye kiya tha ki tum diya ke saath kuch time  
spend kar paye par yaisa kuch nahi huva.

abhinav: its ok fir kabhi.

raj: fir kabhi kyu kal hi

abhinav: matlab

raj: kal tum kab ja rahe ho.

abhinav: subh hi nikhaluga pahale nani ke ghar javuga aur dophar ko pune ke liye nikhaluga.

raj: ok tho teek hai main kal subh diya ko lekar atha hu. Tum wo highway no. 22 pe garden  
hai vahi mera wait karna. Main diya ko lekar atha hu.

abhinav: are you sure.

raj: ha yaar. Ok good night and have a sweet dream.

abhinav: good night and he cut the call.

 **wow finally abhinav and diya akhele mil payege, but dekhthe hai na milthe hai ya milke abhinav aapne dil ki baat baatha hai ya nahi.  
So age kya hotha hai ye jane ke liye agali update ka wait karo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**in morining**

 **in abhijit house**

abhijit, tarika abhinav doing breakfast

abhijit: abhinav aapna kaam puri imamdari se karna. Chaye 100 gunegar chuthe koi gam  
nahi par ek bhi beguna ko saza nahi milni chaiye. Aapni duty puri nista se karo.

abhinav nodded head.

tarika: abhinav tum jis appartment main rahne wale ho uss appartment main meri ek friend  
rahthi hai. Maine usse baat kiyi hai usske ghar pe kaam karne wali servent wo tumare flat pe  
bejegi. Wo khaana bana yegi. Par ha tume subh ka nastha khud bana na padega.

abhinav: teek hai

tarika: aapne khaane ka dhyaan rakhna. Raat ko ache se khaana khake so javo. Agar  
dher se aye tho yaisehi bhuke pet mat so javo khaana khake sojavo.

abhinav: mumma muje pata hai muje kya karna hai in chide huve mood.

tarika: chid kyu rahe ho.

abhijit: chidega nahi tho aur kya karega wo. Abhinav saw towards abhijit.

tarika: abhijit tum ok teek hai jo karna hai wo karo.

abhinav: ok main chaltha.

tarika abhijit also stand and move towards abhinav.

abhinav: mumma aapne taxi tho bulvayi hai na. abhi tak nahi ayi muje raj se mil ne jana hai.

tarika: abhinav wo

abhijit took out the keys and hand over to abhinav

abhijit: ye lo ye tumare liye. Humare taraf se. abhinav saw tarika and after some second  
abhinav took the key. Abhinav say thanx to abhijit.

abhinav say bye and left.

 **rajveer diya ke ghar jatha hai.**

 **in daya's house**

shreya open the door

shreya: are rajveer tum aur subh subh. Sabh teek hai na

raj: ha aunty wo main diya ko lene aya tha.

shreya: lene aya matlab.

raj: wo main na diya ke college ki taraf hi ja raha tha tho socha usse hi drop karta javu.

shreya: ha ye teek socha par raj diya tho gayi college usse aaj jaldi jana tha. Purab aya  
tha na tho usske saath gayi. Tum avo na nastha karo

raj: nahi main breakfast kar ke aya hu. Main chaltha hu.

raj left.

 **in raj's car**

raj: ab abhinav se kya kahuga. Bichare ka dil tut jayega.

here abhinav raj ka wait kar raha tha.

raj reached

abhinav saw raj. He did not find diya

raj came near abhinav

raj: sorry yaar wo diya mere jane se pahale hi nikhal gayi thi. Sorry tumara dil tut gaya.

abhinav: its ok agali bhaar jab avuga tab dekhege. Ok main chaltha hu.

raj and abhinav left. With different direction.

 **at 7.00 pm**

shreya daya came in house

 **divesh in hall**

shreya: divesh diya kaha hai.

divesh: wo aapne kamre main hai. Jab se ayi hai aapne kamre main hai.

shreya: kya

shreya move towards diya's room

shreya: diya open the door diya. open the door beta.

here condition is very bad matlab ro ro ke aapni ankhe sujayi thi. She open the door.

shreya saw her.

shreya in loud voice: kya huva but diya hug shreya and rone lagthi hai.

hear the voice of shreya daya and divesh came.

daya: kya huva

shreya: pata nahi bas roye ja rahi hai.

shreya to divesh: jagda kiya tumne usse

divesh: nahi tho jab se aye hai tab se baat tak nahi huyi hai.

diya separate from hug.

shreya cares her hair.

shreya: kya huva kyu ro rahi ho. Baatavo.

diya: mumma wo aaj mere karan humare pure group ko kam marks mile. Main teek se  
nahi kar payi.

daya: bas itani si baat tum ne tho hume gabaraya beta. aaj acha nahi kar payi tho teek hai  
na agali bhaar ache se karo.

shreya: ha

diya: par

shreya: par var nahi dekho kya halat kiyi hai. yaise main tum kaise farensic doctor banogi.  
Doctor chotti chotti baat pe nahi rothe.

daya: ha ab achi si smile do jise dekh ke humari katavat gayab ho.

diya smile.

daya: ye huyi na baat.

than they share group hug.

 **in sachin house**

purvi: ye purab abhi tak nahi ayi kaha jatha hai kuch nahi baatha tha. Apne career ke bhaare  
main ye ladka serious hi nahi hai. Abhinav aur raj ko dekho dono aapne career ko lekar  
kitne serious hai aur ye ladka.

sachin: ab bahut huva ab baath karni hogi purab se

meantime purab came

purvi: agaye abhinav aaj subh hi gaya. Tho tum kaha the

purab: wo main enterence ke liye applied karne ki date kab se suru hogi wo dekhne gaya tha.

purvi: teek hai. Javo purab left.

 **in pune abhinav's flat**

 **abhinav's phone ring**

he pick up it

abhinav: bolye mumma

tarika: sabh ache se set kiya na. kapde vagere sabh ache se rakh na.

abhinav: mumma aapna maine sabh kiya sabh ache se rakha hai. Jaise ki muje ashani se  
mile.

tarika: abhinav main bas chahathi hu ki tume yava time pe sabh kuch mile.

abhinav: mumma mera chodye wo papa ko kya huva muje wo aaj subh emotional se dekhe

tarika: ha thode bhavuk ho gaye . Kya kare baap ka dil hai na. aur tumse pyaar jo kar the hai. Abhijit yaisa hi hai wo uppar se kador hai aur andhar se soft. Tume pata hai aaj athe hi uss se muje pucha ki abhinav ka call aya tha kya.

abhinav smile.

tarika: ok aapna khayaal rakho aur har din ya raat ko ek call jarur karna. Aur ha papa ko bhi  
karo unne acha legega.

abhinav: teek hai ab main rakhu.

tarika : teek hai abhinav cut the call.

 **after some time his phone ring again**

abhinav: hello raj bolo

raj: sorry abhinav muje bahut bura lag raha hai. Tumare liye kuch nahi kar paya.

abhinav: raj yaar please bura mat feel karo aur main avuga na. tab mil lege. Wo kaha ja  
rahi hai.

raj: par

abhinav: par var kuch nahi yaar

raj ko dusri taraf se call atha hai.

raj: abhinav bhand main baat karthe hai wo kavya ka call a raha hai.

abhinav: tumara acha hai wo tume kamse kam call tho kar rahi hai. Ok teek hai baat karo  
varna bhand main muje galiya doge.

abhinav cut the call

raj: hello kavya bolo

kavya: raj aaj abhinav gaya aur kal tum jovoge.

raj: ha par jaldi vapas avuga.

kavya: raj kal tum ja rahe ho main kal nahi a pavugi wo kal mumma papa ki barshi hai.  
Mama ke saath bhopal jana hai.

raj: teek hai aapna khayaal rakho.

kavya: tum bhi. Ok good night

raj: good night. Kavya cut the call

raj ke face pe smile thi and he turn and find his father is back to rajveer.

rajat saw his smile

rajat came near

rajat: kis se baat kar rahe ho.

raj: wo dosth se.

rajat: koi ladki hai

raj: nahi papa aap bhi na.

rajat: pata hai muje iss umar ka dil chanchal hotha hai. Kis na kisi par crust hotha hi hai.

raj: papa yaisa kuch nahi hai. Aap baathaye aap ko kuch kaam tha

rajat: kyu main galath time pe aya.

raj: yaisa nahi hai

meghna came

meghna: kya baate ho rahi hai

rajat: kuch nahi

meghna: raj ache se aapna khayaal rakho. Bas aur kuch time usske bhand tum yaha hoge  
humare pass.

raj: ha.

they did some chit chat and than go to sleep.

 **in morining raj aapni acedamy jatha aur kavya sachin ke saath bhopal jathi.**

 **next day kavya aur sachin mumbai athe.**

sabh ache se chal raha tha. Sabh ek saath **club house ( club house yahi unn sabh ki milne ki jagah hai. jaha pe unn sabh ne aapna bachpan bithaya tha.)** main milthe hai, Tab abhinav phone kartha. Aur jab bhi abhinav call kartha sabh logo se baath kartha lound speaker se aur usske bhand kavya baath karthi. diya chahathi ki wo abhinav se baath kare par her bad luck uss baath karne ka moka hi nahi miltha.

 **AAPKI**

 **SHREYADAYALOVE**


	6. Chapter 6

**like this a one month go.**

 **after 1 month**

 **in club house**

kavya: sorry abhinav aur raj nahi ayega. Abhinav kisi case pe kaam kar raha hai.

divesh: kya. kya kya sochatha jab abhinav bhai ayega tab wo karge ye karge sabh bekhar  
gaya.

kavya: are divesh sad mat ho abhinav ayega. Abhi bhi thoda busy hai.

purab: diya tuje kya huva. Teek ho na tum.

diya: ha main teek hu

diya (povs): abhinav ne iss se call kar ke kaha agar mujse kahthe tho kya hotha main sabh  
ko baatha thi na. fir bhi abhinav ne iss kavya ko baathaya.

purab: ok teek hai na tho ab hume ghar jana chahiye.

sabh sad mood se aapne aapne ghar.

 **after 15 days**

abhinav came mumbai for two days . He also miss all of them .

 **in abhijit house**

 **in abhinav's room**

abhinav: hello raj a rahe ho na.

raj: bas nikhal raha hu. Kuch plan kiya hai.

abhinav: nahi tu a ja fir karege.

raj: ok teek hai.

abhinav cut the call.

 **tarika enter**

tarika: athe hi phone pe. Aapni mumma ke saath kuch time spend karo na.

abhinav hug tarika. Than separate

tarika: abhinav tumari bahut yaad athi hai. Har time ek darsa laga raha tha .

abhinav: ye kya mumma aap acp abhijit ki wife ho.

tarika: ha par ek maa bhi hu. She seat on bed.

abhinav kept his head on tarika's lap. Tarika care his hair.

tarika: man lag raha hai na iss job main.

abhinav: ha mumma main khush hu.

tarika: kitne dinno ki chutti le ke aye ho.

abhinav: 2 din ki chutti par agar koi kaam aya tho jana pad sakhatha hai.

tarika: kya matlab gude pe sawar hoke aye ho. Pata nahi kab bulava aye.

abhinav smile n say: humare ek staff ki shaadi hai aur bureau main agar do staff chutti pe hai tho work load aur badega. Par firbhi sir ne chutti diyi aur kaha ki agar jarurt pade tho call karuga.

tarika: ok teek hai.

abhinav: mumma papa kab tak a jayege.

tarika: kyu kuch kaam hai.

abhinav: nahi wo yaise hi.

abhijit came he saw in room and than he hear the sound.

abhijit: ye awaj abhinav ki. abhinav a gaya hai. And he left towards room.

abhijit saw both son and mother donno baato main khogaye the. He left from their.

abhinav's phone ring. It is kavya tarika saw caller id.

tarika: kavya ka call hai.

abhinav: ha

tarika: baat karo main athi hu. Tarika left.

abhinav in call.

abhinav: ha kavya bolo.

kavya: abhinav kya hai yaar a gaye aur muje nahi baathaya wo tho raj ne baathaya ki tum  
mumbai a gaye ho.

abhinav: sorry yaar wo abhi bhi ghar puch gaya hu. Bas raj se baat kiyi. Wo a raha hai.

kavya: pata hai. Baathaya ussne.

abhinav: sabh kaise hai . Naraz hai na mujse.

kavya: ha tumne promises kiya tha na ki tum Saturday ko avoge tho sabh tumara wait kar  
rahe the.

abhinav: ha pata hai. Par meri job ka kuch barosha nahi hai. Kab konsi case aye.

kavya: abhinav kal kyu na kahi bahar jathe hai sabh kal free hoge. maine aur purab ne plan kiya tha jab tum aur raj avoge tab hum sabh kahi gumne jayege.

abhinav: acha plan banaya. Tho sabh ko kaho. Place tho decided kiyi hogi na tumne aur  
purab ne.

kavya: ha

abhinav: teek hai milthe hai. He cut the call.

abhinav smile. Took out the wallet and saw the photho. And smile.

abhinav (himself): tume bahut miss kiya. Bas mere pass tumara ye photho tha jise  
dekhake din kat raha tha. Ab a gaya hu tho ache se baat karege achi achi yaade lekar man laga kar aapni duty kar sakhu.

abhinav (himself): call karu nahi kal jab samne avuga tab ka reaction dekhna chahatha hu.

abhinav smile.

kavya tell purab. About the plan. Aur purab diya ko manatha. Sirf shreya aunty ko mana na  
tha Baki sabh ready the.

 **in daya's house**

 **the door bell ring.**

all in hall accept divesh. Wo Aapne room main tha.

diya: mumma main dekhthi hu. She go and open the door.

diya: avo purab

purab: baat ki buva se.

diya: nahi aur tum bhi mat karo. Mumma nahi manegi.

purab: tume ana hai na so chita mat karo main baat kartha hu buva se.

diya: par purab.

shreya: diya kon.

purab: main buva purab.

daya saw the saw the time.

daya: iss time kya jaruri kaam tha.

daya: purvi teek hai na.

purab: ha uncle mumma teek hai.

purab saw diya.

purab: buva wo main.

shreya: bolo. Sun rahi hu.

purab: buva humne kal sabne bahar gumne jane ka plan kiya hai. Hum chahathe hai ki diya  
aur divesh bhi humare saath aye.

shreya: divesh ko pucho agar wo tum logo ke saath jana chahatha tho lekar javo par diya  
nahi jayegi.

purab: buva please na diya ko bejo na. wo week ke 7 din bas kitabo main gusi hothi hai ek  
din tho usse enjoyed karne do na.

shreya: ghar pe sabh ekta ho javo mera na nahi hai. Par bahar nahi dekha na pichali bhaar  
tum logo ne bahar ka kuch khaya aur piya aur ye **pointing towards diya** pure do din bhukhar se tap rahi thi. Tum logo ko kitna bhi samjaye tum logo ko samj nahi atha tum logo vahi karthe hai jo tum logo ko karna hotha hai. so kal diya nahi ayegi.

purab: buva iss bhaar yaisa kuch nahi hoga. Promise.

daya hearing all their conversation.

shreya: purab nahi. Diya ko bahar ka Environment suit nahi hotha aur wo bimar padthi hai.

purab: buva usse adat padni chahiye na. bejo na. hum sabh hai na diya ke saath wo akheli  
kaha ja rahi hai. Main usske piche saye ki tarah rahuga.

daya smile and say: shreya dedo na permission. Sabh ke saath gum mil jayegi ye diya ke liye teek hai na. wo ghar pe rahke bas bor hogi. Aur yahi wo pal hothe hai enjoyed karne ke bache hai bimar hothe hai bimari ke karan hum unne ghar main kaid nahi kar sakhathe.

shreya saw daya than saw diya.

shreya: ok teek hai javo. Par ha shaam tak vapas ana hai.

purab hug shreya : I love you buva. than separate. Aap na world ki best buva ho.  
Daya smile diya to smile.

divesh: mumma main bhi ja sakhatha hu.

shreya: ha. Javo. Enjoyed karo she smile

after that purab left.

 **in abhijit's room**

tarika enter

tarika: are tum a gaye. Kab

abhijit: jab maa bete ki baate chal rahi thi.

tarika: abhinav puch raha tha tume.

abhijit: kyu kuch kaam tha kuch chahiye usse aaj tak tho aapko jahriya banaya uss ne.

tarika: kuch nahi chahiye bas yaise puch raha tha. Abhijit tume pata hai abhinav tumse  
kata kata kyu rahtha hai. Tum na hamesha usske samne strick hothe ho. Ye ghar hai koi tumara bureau nahi. Wo tume hamesha se as a kador father ki tarah dekh raha hai.  
so ab badlne ki khoshish karo. pata hai muje generation gap hai par tum wo gap kam karne ki khoshish kar sakhathe ho. khoshish karne main kya haz hai.

abhijit: main khoshish karuga. Par baath karne keliye wo ghar pe hona chahiye na. jab bhi atha wo ghar pe kaha hotha hai.

tarika: pahle tum khud time wo hai yaha pe 2 din so he need yours guidelines.

abhijit: ha iss bhaar jarur baat karuga.

tarika: ok teek hai. Main coffee bana thi hu. Tarika left.

 **in rajat's house**

rajveer came.

ragini: bhai

rajveer hug ragini. Than separate.

he meet rajat and meghna to.

meghna: achanak a gaye.

raj: wo academy main do din ki chutti hai tho socha vaha rahne se acha yaha avu. Sabh se mil bhi luga. Abhinav bhi aya hai.

ragini: ha issliye kal gumne jane ka plan banaya. Purab bhai ka call aya tha. Mumma please na ab bhai a rahe hai mere humare saath permission dijaye na.

meghna: ok teek hai javo.

ragini: thanx u mumma.

 **in raj's room**

 **he dial kavya's number**

kavya: hello puch gaye

raj: ha. Bas abhi bhi. Sabh plan kiya na tum donno ne.

kavya: ha par diya ko kuch kah nahi sakhathe. Purab bas shreya aunty ko manayga aur muje pura vishwas hai purab aunty ko manayega.

raj: yaisa hi ho bas kal diya aye.

 **purab enter**

purab: oh my god buva ko mana baap re baap.

kavya with holding phone in hand: matlab diya kal nahi ayegi. Purab tumne koi khoshish  
nahi kiyi hogi. Tum na bas tige mara karo tumse kuch nahi hotha.

purab: are jo kaam purab ne haath main liya wo kabhi adura rah sakhatha hai.  
Akhir buva ko man na hi pada.

kavya with happlly.: diya ayegi.

purab: ha.

kavya: raj diya ayegi. Ok kal milthe hai she cut the call.

 **so aaj ke liye itna hi. Picnic main kya kya hotha hai wo next update main padye.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	7. Chapter 7

**in morining**

 **in abhijit's house**

abhijit and tarika doing breakfast.

tarika: abhinav a javo. Breakfast lagaya hai.

abhinav came.

abhinav: good morining.

tarika: good morining. Ye kya kahi ja rahe ho.

abhinav: ha wo hum sabh ne plan kiya bahar gumne janeka yahi shahar ke pass hi.

tarika: acha hai varna tum aaj ghar pe rahkar bor ho jathe.

abhijit: pune main kaam kaisa chal raha hai.

abhinav: bahut acha. Vaha ke sabh ek dusre ko corporate karthe hai.

abhinav: mera huva main chaltha hu.

abhinav left.

abhijit: kafi khush lag raha hai na.

tarika: ha bhagwan kare ye yaisa hi khush smile.

than after some time they left to bureau.

 **all gether in club house**

diya: ye achanak plan banaya.

nidhi: acha hai inn dono bas project hi the bas karthe raho aur submit karo. Ek break  
chahiye tha.

purab: ha issliye plan tum aur diya thode relex ho jaye.

kavya: shut up purab.

divesh: kab jayege kiska wait kar rahe hai.

sachi: ragini ani hai.

divesh: har time ragini late athi hai had hai yaar.

 **the two car came**

diya kavya saw it.

divesh: do car wo bhi issi aur a rahe hai.

the car stop near their. All of them saw rajveer and abhinav. All become happy.

abhinav: aja vo. jana nahi hai gumne. Abhinav saw diya and gave her a smile.

purab: ha chalo.

 **in raj's car**

ragini in frant seat near rajveer . Kavya go and took the back seat sachi also took back seat  
divesh also took seat.

 **in abhinav's car**

purab seat near abhinav . In back seat diya and nidhi seat. They go.

 **in abhinav's car**

purab: abhinav acha kiya ki tum aye . Agale mahine se main busy hu. Bahut padai karni hai.

abhinav: purab ache se padai karo agar iss bhaar tum select nahi huve na tho buva sach main gussa karegi.

purab: iss bhaar pakka select ho javuga.

abhinav saw the diya in mirrior.

she is busy with enjoying outside Environment. Havake karan Diya ke bal usske face pe a rahe the. Wo unne aapne ugali se unne kan ke piche karthi hai. Abhinav saw her from mirrior  
and smiling.

purab: diya yaad hai pichli bhaar jab hum gumne gaye the tab kya hal huva tha tumara.

nidhi: ha yaad hai muje tho laga aaj aunty diya ko nahi bejegi.

purab: nahi bejnewali thi. Maine kaise kaise karke aunty ko pataya hai.

diya smile. Abhinav too smile

 **after some time they all reached**

diya: woow bahut sudar jagah hai ye.

purab: akhir pasad kisne kiyi hai ye jagah.

all get down from car

kavya: wow bahut sudar jagah hai.

nidhi: ha yaha ka Environmen bahut acha hai.

kavya: sach main purab ye jagah bahut sundar hai.

purab: akhir purab ki choose hai kyu diya. Mana tho padega na.

 **raj abhinav came**

raj in slow voice : abhinav ye moka sahi hai aaj sahi moka dekhe diya ko propose karo. Bas  
huva chori chupe dekhna. Aaj aar ya par.

abhinav: raj par

raj: par var kuch nahi aaj tum aapni dil ki baat baathavoge diya ko. Bahut huva

kavya: raj **but he did not hear kavya. She came near them**

kavya: raj kya baate ho rahi hai tum donno main. muje bhi baathavo.

raj: kuch khas nahi.

kavya in slow to raj and abhinav : abhinav sach sach bolo. Pune main koi pasad ayi hai.  
Jo tum donno yaha akhele baate kar rahe hai. Bolo na abhinav you love some one.

abhinav: nahi yaar kavya kuch bhi . Yaisa kuch nahi hai wo hum yaise hi baate kar rahe hai.

kavya: muje tho nahi lagtha. Main dekh rahi hu jab se pune gaye ho tum hum sabh ko bul  
gaye ho. Jarur vaha koi khas mili hogi jiske karan abhinav ka man vaha lag raha hai.

raj smile.

kavya saw raj.

kavya: raj has raha hai tho kuch tho hai. Bolo na

abhinav place the hand on shoulder of kavya. Diya saw it.

abhinav: are kuch nahi hai.

kavya: pakka na.

abhinav: ha baba pakka. Ab chalo.

kavya left. Followed by kavya abhinav and raj go

abhinav: raj bas ha aaj tho main pura fastha.

raj smile.

they all spend time togther n than did lunch.

 **after lunch**

they have some chit chat.

nidhi aur diya saath main the.

nidhi: kya huva kitna acha hai aur hamesha ki tarah tumara chahra latka hai.

diya: please yaar. Muje ana hi nahi chahiye tha.

purab came.

purab: kya baate ho rahi hai yaha pe.

nidhi: kuch nahi ye diya na pata nahi

purab: kya huva. Ok usska mood abhi teek kartha hu.

diya: purab please tag mat karo. And she left.

nidhi go back to diya. Purab bhi unn ke piche jatha hai.

nidhi: diya rukho na.

diya: please muje akela chod do.

nidhi: koi pareshani hai.

diya: nahi

purab: diya ye kya hai ye moke bhaar bhaar nahi athe.

diya: nidhi purab please javo. Ok teek hai main hi jathi hu. She left.

abhinav did not find diya. Than he saw diya and move towards

diya khade hokar kisi soch main thi.

abhinav came. She did not known that abhinav came their.

abhinav: diya but she did not reply.

abhinav kept the hand on shoulder.

abhinav: diya she saw abhinav.

abhinav: kis soch main ho. Koi pareshani hai.

diya: nahi bahut achi jagah hai. Pata nahi purab kaha kaha se itani sudar sudar jagah dud le  
tha hai.

abhinav: ha yahi tho usski khubi hai.

both smile.

abhinav: acha kiya na gumne ka plan banaya. Muje tum sabh ke saath kuch time spend  
karne ko mila. Bahut acha laga sabh se milkar. Main ye khas pal kabhi bul nahi sakhatha.

diya (povs): saf saf kyu nahi bolthe ki tume kavya ke saath time spend karna acha lagtha  
hai. Hum sabhke saath nahi.

abhinav: diya tumara college kaise chal raha hai. Jada work load hotha hai.

diya: chal raha hai. Project hothe hai par group project hone ke karan sabh milke karthe hai.

abhinav: aur presentation I means tum jaldi kisi ke samne khulthi nahi na tho how you  
managed it.

diya: thodi takalif hothi hai par nidhi aur bake sabh sambhalethe hai.

purab nidhi ek saath the ek pad ke niche baithe the. Aur baat kar rahe the. Sachi ragini and  
divesh aapne aapne mobile pe game khel rahe the. Kavya bhi thi vahi pe.

kavya: ye abhinav kaha gaya. And she saw raj coming towards her

kavya: raj abhinav kaha hai wo tumare saath nahi hai.

raj: hoga yahi kahi.

kavya: chalo na abhinav ke pass jathe hai and she hold raj's hand. Raj saw her

kavya: chalo na.

raj: ha. They move but stop

purab and nidhi pad ke niche baith ke baathe kar rahe the.

kavya smile n say: ye purab tho gaya kaam se. nidhi ke piche pagal hai.

raj: vaise donno cute lag rahe hai na. love bird

kavya: ha. Chalo abhinav ke pass jathe hai they move raj saw abhinav and diya n he stop

raj: kavya sunno dekho na humbaat hi nahi kar paye.

kavya: ha ye tho hai. Tum bhi yaha nahi hothe na.

raj: thanx god tume yaad tho hai muje laga sirf abhinav hi yaad hai.

kavya: raj kuch bhi you known, you both are very special for me. Aur tum but she stop

raj: main kya and he smile

kavya: wo chodo baathavo kaise ja rahe hai tranining ke din

raj uss aapne tranining ki har ek baat baatha tha. She is carefully lisiten it.

 **hear abhinav and diya**

abhinav(povs): abhinav konsi baate lekar baitho ho jo baat karni hai wo karo.

diya(povs): abhinav tume mere bhaare main pata hai tum muje bahut nadish se janthe ho  
tho ye kyu nahi dekh pate ki I love you. Bachpan se main tumse pyaar karthi hu.

abhinav: diya kaha kho gayi.

diya did not gave any reply

abhinav: kaha kho gayi.

diya: kahi pe nahi.

abhinav: diya wo muje tumse kuch baat karni hai. Wo ka but he stop his phone ring

abhinav took the call.

abhinav: hello sir

abhinav: kya ok main atha hu. Bas sir puch gaya.

abhinav cut the call.

abhinav to diya: muje jana padega. Acp sir ka call tha. You take care.

diya: hhhhuuuuuuuuu

abhinav with disappointed face: chale.

diya: ha. both left.

Raj saw both of them abhinav and diya. He smile.

raj (povs): lagtha hai abhinav ne aapni man ki baat kahi hai diya se. main khush hu abhinav ke liye. Donno bahut sudar lag rahe hai. Made for each other.

kavya: raj kaha kho gaye.

abhinav came with diya.

raj in low voice to abhinav: kaha diya se

abhinav: sorry guys I need to go pune right now.

raj: kya .

kavya: itani jaldi.

abhinav: ha wo meri jarurat hai vaha pe.

raj: tho hum nikhathe hai.

abhinav: ha

raj tell all of them. Abhinav saw diya. Donno aaj bhi ek saath time nahi spend nahi kar paye.

all gether near car.

abhinav: chalo ghar se muje kuch saman lena hai vahi lekar pune jatha hu.

raj: ha chalo.

kavya: purab please raj ke car main javo na. muje abhinav ke saath kuch baath karni hai

purab: tum kavya main nahi javuga. Tum abhinav se phone pe baath karo.

raj: chalo kavya abhinav ko late ho raha hai

kavya: par. Diya sidhe jake raj ke car main baith thi hai abhinav and saw it but he did not  
say anything.

kavya: thanx you diya. Chalo abhinav.

they all left.

 **in raj's car**

raj saw diya

raj: aaj bahut maza aya na. agar abhinav aur time rukh jatha tho aur maza atha nahi.

ragini: ha bhai ab pata nahi kab yaise mile ge.

raj: diya kya baat hai chup chup si ho.

diya: wo tum sabh baat kar rahe hai na tho main sun rahi hu. Raj smile. He saw diya face  
usska face pura uttara huva tha.

raj (povs) : aaj bhi abhinav diya nahi kah paya. Pata nahi kab sahi time ayega.

raj: vaise diya abhinav ka job kuch yaisa hi hai pata nahi hotha kab bulava aye Nahi but  
abhinav love us very much. Usska bhi man nahi lag raha hai hum sabh ke bina.

diya: ha. Sadly smile.

 **in abhinav's car**

 **abhinav drop kavya sachi and purab nidhi. Driving towards his house.**

abhinav call tarika . She pick up it.

tarika: ha bolo bor ho gaye gumne gaye the na.

abhinav: mumma sunno tho

tarika: ha kaho

abhinav: mumma main pune ja raha hu. Wo kuch urgent kaam a gaya so I have to present  
their.

tarika: teek hai main athi hu ghar pe.

abhinav: mumma main bas ghar puchnewala hi hu. Mere pass key hai main mera saman  
lekar turat nikhaluga. Aap mat aye.

tarika: par abhinav

abhinav: mumma please na. pune puch jane ke bhand call kartha hu.

tarika: teek hai. He cut the call.

abhinav(herself): ye hamesha mere saath hi kyu hotha hai sochtha hu diya ke saath time  
spend karuga par nahi kar patha.

he reached home than took his saman and go to puna.

 **in fl**

abhijit enter in fl tarika and vaibhav kuch kaam kar rahe the.

abhijit: tarika busy ho.

tarika: are abhijit tum koi kaam tha.

abhijit: nahi wo aapse baat karni thi.

tarika: ek minutes. Vaibhav ye dekho main bas abhi ayi

tarika to abhijit: bolo

abhijit: aap kal chutti lijaye main bhi luga wo abhinav aya hai na tho main soch raha hu ki  
teeno kahi gumne jathe hai.

tarika smile and say: acha socha hai par abhijit ye nahi ho sakhatha mera matlab hai ki  
wo muje abhi abhi abhinav ka call aya tha wo pune gaya hai koi case aya hai.

abhijit: kya

tarika: vaise ye plan hum fir kabhi karege. And smile

abhijit: aap aapna kaam kijaye main jatha hu abhijit left. Tarika smile.

tarika (povs): lagtha hai abhinav se baat karne ka abhijit ne man pe liya hai acha hai donno  
main baath hothi hai tho teek hai. It is good and she smile.

 **like this days go.**

 **sabh ache se chal raha tha. Sabh ek saath club house main bhi hothe hai. Tab abhinav phone kartha. Aur jab bhi abhinav call kartha diya's bad luck usske saath kavya hothi hai tho diya se phone lethi aur khud abhinav se baat karthi poor diya sad hothi. kabhi kabhi uss ke haath se bhi lethi par diya kuch nahi kahthi kavya bas abhinav se baate karthi.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	8. Chapter 8

**after 1 month later**

 **in abhijit house**

the door bell ring. Abhijit open the door. Abhijit ke samne diya thi.

tarika phone pe thi abhinav se baat kar rahi thi.

abhijit: tum yaha.

diya with gabrayi huyi voice se : ha wo papa ne file dene ko kaha tha.

abhijit: ha main bul gaya. Andhar avo. Abhijit took the file

diya: nahi uncle main chalthi hu. Tarika saw diya.

tarika:diya andhar avo. Abhijit usse andhar tho bulavo. Abhinav hear the diya's name.

diya came inside

abhijit: daya kaha gaya hai.

diya: papa divesh ke college gaye hai.

tarika on call: sunno khaana time pe khaana. Aur aapna khayaal rakho. Vaha tum akhele  
ho.

tarika: kya hai abhinav ab main tume instruction bhi nahi de sakhathi. Ok teek hai jo karna  
karo.

tarika: ok bye bhand main call karthi hu. Tarika cut the call.

tarika: diya aaj yaha ka rastha kaise yaad aya.

diya: wo file deni thi uncle ko.

tarika: kya logi coffee ya chay

diya: kuch nahi main chalthi hu.

tarika: are baitho na mere saath baate karo.

diya agreed and seat on couch.

abhijit file read kar raha tha.

tarika: main coffee lekar athi hu.

diya: nahi aunty

tarika: teek hai soft drink tho jarur lo.

diya smile and say: ok sure

diya saw abhijit. Actually diya abhijit se thodi darthi hai sirf diya hi nahi sabhi abhijit se thode  
darthe hai.

tarika came and handover the glass to diya.

tarika: baathavo padayi aur college kaisa chal raha hai. Shreya baatha rahi thi tum aaj kal  
bahut busy hothi ho. Bahut project hothe hai kya.

diya: ha ek ke bhand ek. Patahi nahi chaltha ki kab week khatam hotha hai.

tarika smile.

tarika: wo tumari friend

diya: nidhi

tarika: ha kaisi hai

diya: teek hai.

tarika: Sirf ekhi bhaar mile hai par aapni aapni se lagthi hai.

diya: wo bhi aap sabh ko bhaar bhaar yaad karthi hai.

tarika: tho fir avo na yaha pe ache se baat bhi hogi.

diya saw abhijit. Tarika saw diya she smile

tarika: iss Sunday ko.

diya: nahi aunty muje nahi lagtha iss Sunday ko aneke ko milega. Har din busy hothe hai. Aur iss Sunday ko hum sabh milke chemistry ka project karne wale hai. So nahi ho payega.

tarika: ok teek hai fir kisi din.

than they both did some chit chat. After that diya left.

tarika: kitani pyaari hai. Daya sach kahtha hai diya ke aneke bhand sach main daya ki life  
badal gayi. Itani pyaari beti. Bolthi tho daya ki yaad dilathi aur smile karthi tho shreya jaisa.

abhijit: abhinav kya kah raha tha.

tarika: tum na donno ek jaise hai. Koi tumari care kare hajam nahi hothi na tum donno ko.

abhijit smile.

 **in pune abhinav's flat**

abhinav(povs): diya ghar pe ayi thi. Acha hai mumma se usski bahut ache se jamegi. Both are is same field. Mumma feel better. And he smile.

abhinav : main jab mumbai javuga tab aapni dil ki baat diya ko kahuga ab wait nahi hotha.

 **abhinav's phone ring**

abhinav smile and took the call.

abhinav: ha bol raj.

raj: abhinav tum kya acha sa muharat dekhnewale ho diya ko proposal karne ke liye.  
Jaldi karo na.

abhinav: raj main kya karu sochke gaya tha ki iss bhaar usse jarur kahuga. Par samay nahi  
mila. Jaldi ana pada.

raj: are bhai samay nikhal na padtha hai. Tum na bas man hi man diya se pyaar karo usse  
mat kaho. Yaise main baat haath se jayegi aur daya uncle tumare haath main diya ki shaadi ka invition card thamoge. Tum dekh lena.

abhinav: ohhh kya bol raha hai. Yaisa kuch nahi hoga.

raj: agar ho gaya tho. Bhai pyaar ko bayan bhi liya jatha hai. Tum bas sapne dekho.

abhinav: nahi raj iss bhaar jab mumbai avuga tho kahke vapas avuga.

raj: ok teek hai ab main rakhtha hu raj cut the call.

abhinav smile.

abhinav (povs): abhinav bas teen in word kahne hai I love you bas hogaya. He smile

 **in sachin's house**

sachin is upset.

purvi: sachin baat kya hai. Itane pareshan se dikh rahe ho.

sachin: wo kalpesh ka call aya tha wo chahathe hai ki.

purvi: kya chahathe hai wo.

sachin: ki kavya bhopal aye. Wo kavya ki responsibility lene ke liye ready hai.

purvi: what nahi sachin kavya bachpan se humare saath rahi hai you hum usse khud se  
dur nahi jane de sakhathe. Maine sachi aur purab se jitna pyaar aur mamta kavya se bhi karthi hu. Aap unn mana kar dijaye. Ek ya do din kavya vaha ja sakhathi hai par hamesha ke liye nahi.

sachin: purvi unnka pahle hak bantha hai kavya pe. Wo unnke khandan ka khoon hai.

purvi: par jab kavya ko ek family ki jarurat thi tab kaha gaye the. Tab tho koi nahi samne  
aye aur ab wo badi huyi tho unn logo ko kavya ki yaad ayi.

sachin: purvi tume pata hai na kalpesh kavya se bahut pyaar karthe hai aur jab didi ki death ho gayi tho wo khud pad raha tha wo kaise kavya ki jimedhari letha. hume usski jagah pe rah kar sochna wo settle ho gaya hai shaadi kiyi hai tho aapni batiji ki responsibility lena chahatha hai. purvi main bhi nahi chahatha ki kavya hum logo se dur bhopal main rahe. Wo humari family ka ek atut part ban gayi hai.

sachin: agar kavya jana chahe tho hum uss nahi rokh sakhathe. Ab kavya pe depend hai  
ki wo yaha humare saath ya bhopal main aapne chachu ke saath rahna chahathi hai.

purvi: sachin kavya agar vaha gayi tho. Nahi aap unne kahiye ki kavya ne mana kiya hai  
bhopal ane ke liye.

sachin: purvi pagal mat bano. Kalpesh koi kavya ke liye paraya nahi hai usska chacha hai.  
Hum yaisa jut kah kar kavya ko yaha nahi rokh sakhathe baat ko samjo.

kavya hear it.

kavya with sad face : mama main kahi nahi javugi aapko aur mami ko chodke.

kavya came near sachin and purvi. She hug both of them. Than separate.

kavya: balehi mere rago main tivari khadan ka khoon hai par parvarish mami ki hai. Jab se  
mumma papa muje chod kar gaye hai bas maine aap donno ko mere mumma papa ke place pe dekha hai. Aur main aapko chodkar kabhi nahi javugi.

sachin: kavya hum bhi tume bejna nahi chahathe par

kavya: kuch par var nahi mama. Main kahi nahi javugi. Kavya left to room.

purvi: dekha sachin wo jana nahi chahathi.

sachin: teek hai main kalpesh ko baatha hu.

 **in kavya's room**

the tear came from her eye. The flash back image came infrant of her. Her mumma  
papa mama mami . She took the photho

kavya: mumma main mama mami ke pass rahna chahathi hai muje nahi jana bhopal.  
Mera pura bachpan yaha gaya hai purab aur sachi ke saath. Main unne chodkar kahi nahi  
javugi.

 **her phone ring**

she took the phone

kavya: hello raj in cyred voice.

raj: kavya kya huva tumari awaj ko kya huva. Tum teek ho na. bolo

kavya: raj ye sabh mere saath hi kyu hotha hai. Jab bhi muje apano ka saath miltha wo  
mujse dur jane ka dar muje sathatha hai.

raj: kavya saf saf bolo tum kahna kya chahathi hai.

kavya: wo mere kalpesh chachu chahathe hai ki main ab unnke saath rahu.

raj: kya. Isska matlab tum javogi bhopal

kavya: main nahi javugi. Maine mama ko bhi kaha ki main nahi javugi. Mere yaha apne hai  
main unne chodkar kaise javu.

raj: nahi javogi na tumara man nahi hai na jane ka tho mat javo. Baat khatam.

kavya: ha main kahi nahi jahugi. Raj you known main jabhi tumse baat karthi tho muje  
bahut acha lagtha hai dil main ek ajib sa sukun miltha hai. She smile

raj: ab tum teek hona.

kavya: ha tumse baat kiyi tho teek hu.

raj: that's like good girl raj smile.

kavya: tum baathavo kuch kaam tha.

raj (povs): kya kahu bas muje laga you need me issliye call kiya.

kavya: hello raj hello sun rahe hona.

raj: ha bolo

kavya: you known what main jabhi khud ko bahut akhela pathi hu tab tum hothe ho mere  
saath physical tho nahi par mentally tho hothe hi avaj main hi jadu hai.  
Akhela pan gayab ho jatha hai. Kavya smile.

raj: ab tum teek hona.

kavya: ha much better.

raj: ok main rakhtha hu. He cut the call.

 **meantime purab enter in room**

purab: kavya papa ne tume bulaya hai.

kavya: ha chalo.

purab stop.

purab go and hug kavya.

purab: please hume chodke mat javo.

kavya : purab main kahi nahi ja rahi hu. Both separate.

purab: wo kalpesh chachu aye hai.

kavya: what.

purab: shayad tume lene.

kavya: chalo dekhthe hai. Both left.

 **in hall**

kavya purab came.

kalpesh saw kavya

kalpesh: kaisi ho kavya

kavya: main teek hu chachu.

kalpesh's wife ( kalpna)

kalpna : humse naraz ho inn dinno call bhi nahi kiya.

kavya: main busy thi.

kalpna: padai bahut hothi hai with smiling

kavya: ha

kalpesh: kavya hume sachin bhaisahab ne baathaya ki tum nahi ana chahathi ho. Teek main hum tumari baat ka respect karthe hai. Hume socha tha tum humare saath kuch din bhopal main rahogi aur usske bhand hum us jayege. Meri company ke aur se main us ja raha hu. vaha ki company sabhalne ke liye. koi baath nahi tum nahi ana chahthi tho teek hai.

kavya: chachu muje galath mat samjna main nahi rah sakhathi mama mami purab sachi  
ke bina.

kalpesh: ha pata hai muje.

kalpesh: hum tume force nahi karege. Tumara man nahi hai na mat avo par kabhi bhi tum  
humare yaha a sakhathi ho. Humare yaha tumara welcome hi hoga.

kalpna: ha kavya.

sachin: us kab nikhalne wale hai.

kalpesh: 15 din ke bhand.

than purvi served them coffee n Snacks.

kalpna: purvi bhabhi ab aap aur bhaisahab bacho ko lekar aye us.

purvi: ha jarur.

kalpna move towards kavya : aapna khayaal rakho. Aur ha humare contact main raho.  
Tumare chachu ko tumari fikar rahthi hai.

kalpesh: hume ab ijazat dijaye. Kuch shopping karke bhopal ke liye nikhalna hai.

sachin: are abhi bhi aye aur ja rahe ho.

kalpesh: kavya ko bas akhari bhaar dekhna tha so aye the. Muje pata tha kavya nahi ayegi  
par fir bhi dil ki ki ek bhar baat karu. But wo nahi ana chahathi teek hai.

kavya: chachu please na sad mat ho. Muje bura feel lagega.

kalpesh: are nahi tum jaha bhi rahe bas khush rahe rahi main chahatha hu. Kalpesh smile.

kavya hug kalpesh. Both separate.

 **after some time they go. Kavya mumbai hai hi rahthi hai aapne mama mami ke saath.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	9. Chapter 9

**after fews days**

 **in abhijit house**

diya abhinav se milne uss ke ghar ayi thi. Abhijit aur tarika ghar pe nahi the. Abhinav akhela  
tha. She reached abhinav's house. The main door open . She enter in hall.

diya: are door open rakhe ye abhinav kya kar raha hai. sefty ka kuch pada hi nahi. Aapne apko bada cid officer samjtha hai. She smile.

she forward the step. She hear the sound.

diya: ye awaj. Shayad uppar se a rahi hai. Diya sound ki taraf jathi hai.

 **in roof**

abhinav khada tha. Diya saw abhinav she forward the step but stop she saw the kavya.  
Kavya Abhinav ke teek samne khadi thi. With smilling face.

diya saw both of them.

abhinav ne kavya ka haath pakdatha. And he say

abhinav: kavya main tumse bahut pyaar kartha hu. Kya tum mere saath aapni puri jindagi  
bithavogi?

kavya: ha abhinav I m lucky that you are in my life. I love you. Both hug.

diya saw this. She get shock. Diya aapne back step lethi. Tear came from her eyes. Having tear in her eye she left from abhinav's house.

diya ke samne sirf abhinav kavya gum rahe the.

diya: nahi nahi abhinav tum sirf mere ho mere ho. Nahi she get up from bed.

diya saw she in her bed room. She rubbed the tear.

diya (povs): ye dream tha par hai tho sachai na. abhinav I really love you. But tum kyu nahi samj pathe main tumse pyaar karthi hu. Wo kavya tho bhand main ayi par uss ke ane ke pahle hum dosth the na tho fir ab kyu tume sirf kavya hi kavya tumare aas pass chahiye.

diya (povs): ye sabh kavya ke karan ho raha hai. Wo humare group main akhe ussne abhinav ko mujse dur kiya hai. The tear came.

after some time she sleep.

 **in morining**

 **daya's house**

shreya: divesh diya breakfast ke liye avo.

both came.

diya aapna sar niche karke breakfast kar rahi thi.

shreya saw her.

shreya: diya kya huva kuch ho raha hai. Uppar dekho.

diya saw shreya.

shreya: ye kya kal raat bhar nahi soyi na. diya kya hai aapne seht ka khayaal rakho padai  
sabhko hothi hai.

diya: mumma sorry.

than they all did the breakfast.

 **in parking lot of cid bureau**

shreya: ok aapna aur aapni friend ka khayaal rakho.

shreya: bye. She cut the call.

tarika came and kept the hand on shoulder of shreya.

shreya: tarika tum.

tarika: kya tume aur koi accepted tha.

shreya: tum bhi na.

tarika: tum yaha

shreya: ha wo diya ko call karne ayi thi. Par wo lab main hai nidhi se baat huyi.

tarika: koi jaruri baat karni thi.

shreya: are nahi wo aapni padai ka tension kuch jada hi lethi hai. Chita hothi hai.

tarika: shreya fikar not. She is mature now.

shreya: ha par

tarika: maa hu na dil mantha nahi. both smile.

shreya: abhinav ka kya haal hai. Teek hai na wo. Atha hai par kabhi miltha hi nahi.

tarika: wo tho bas gode pe savar hoke atha hai. Tarika smile.

shreya: you miss abhinav.

tarika: ha tranining pure karke aya tho laga ab bas wo mere ankho ke samne ho par man  
ki murat man main hi rahi.

shreya: tarika do din ki chutti lo aur mil avo abhinav se. he also feel better.

tarika: ha ye tarika sahi hai sochthi hu iss bhaare main.

shreya: jarur socho. Ok main chalthi hu she left. Tarika smile and also move towards fl.

 **in pune**

 **the door bell ring**

abhinav open the door.

abhinav: tum yaha avo diya.

diya enter

abhinav: I m very happy that you came here to meet me.

diya: abhinav main kyu nahi athi mera dil har bhaar bas tumse milna chahatha hai. So  
finally I decided to tumse milne jathi hu so ayi.

abhinav: main bhi chahatha tha ki tumse milu aur tum mere samne ho.

abhinav: tum baitho main coffee lekar atha hu.

diya: main banathi hu.

abhinav: ok chalo. They both enter in kitchen.

abhinav: ye hai mera kitchen.

diya: humara.

abhinav: sorry humara. He smile.

she took the patela for doing coffee add water and took it on gas for boiling.

abhinav bas diya ko dekh raha tha.

 **Dekha hazaron dafa aapko**

 **Phir beqarari kaisi hai**

 **Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil**

 **Kuch aap mein baat aisi hai**

 **Lekar ijazat ab aap se**

 **Saansein ye aati jaati hain**

 **Dhoondhe se milte nahi hain hum**

 **Bas aap hi aap baaki hain**

 **Pal bhar na doori sahein aap se**

 **Betaabiyan yeh kuch aur hain**

 **Hum door hoke bhi paas hain**

 **Nazdeekiyan yeh kuch aur hain**

 **Dekha hazaro dafaa aapko**

 **Phir beqarari kaisi hai**

 **Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil**

 **Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai**

 **Aagosh mein hai jo aapki**

 **Aisa sukoon aur paaye kahan**

 **Aankhen humein ye raas aa gayi**

 **Ab hum yahan se jaaye kahan**

 **Dekha hazaron dafa aapko**

 **Phir beqarari kaisi hai**

 **Sambhale sambhalta nahi ye dil**

 **Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai**

 **mmm.. hmm..**

 **Phir beqarari kaisi hai**

 **mmm.. hmm..**

 **Kuch pyar mein baat aisi hai**

the song get over abhinav bas diya main khya tha.

diya: pani ubar raha hai milk kaha hai. But abhinav still watching diya.

diya: abhinav kaha khoye ho.

abhinav: tum main. She smile.

abhinav: ji kartha bas tume dekhthe rahu. She smile

diya: wo milk

abhinav bring and gave to diya than she added coffee and than coffee ready. Both enter  
in hall seat on couch.

diya first took the coffee first bit.

abhinav bas usse dekh raha tha.

diya finished the coffee she saw abhinav. Abhinav notice on her lip a coffee lagi thi.

abhinav: diya wo he sign but she did not understand.

abhinav forward the hand towards lip he touch and rubbed it. She close the eye.  
Than he saw her very closlly he move towards her lip and gave her kiss.

the phone ring. He came in hosh. He get up. He Saw whole room diya is not present.

abhinav: hoooo sapna tha but sweet tha. He smile and saw the caller id.

abhinav : hello bolo

raj: kya hai kab se call kar raha hu.

abhinav: sorry wo thoda busy tha. Tu baatha kya baat karni hai.

raj: kuch khas nahi wo yaise hi. Abhinav mumbai firse kab javoge.

abhinav: bahut jaldi.

raj: abhinav please iss bhaar aar ya paar.

abhinav: raj main bhi kuch pal usske saath bitha na chahatha hu. Par

raj: koi baat nahi main iss bhaar yaisa gujar karuga ki tume aur diya ko bahut time mile  
aur tum usse aapni feeling ache se bayan kar sakho. Tum na chita mat karo bas ye sochoki tum diya ko kaise propose karoge.

abhinav: abhi tak kuch dimag main kuch nahi hai.

raj: socho abhinav. Meri friend ko kuch special feel karana hai.

abhinav smile and say: mera teek hai. tumari gadi kaha pe puch gayi hai kavya se baat  
hothi hogi.

raj: ha kabhi kabar.

abhinav: teri tho ash hai sirf main fastha hu. Jabhi diya se baath karne ka sochtha hu sabh hothe hai. Humari baat hi nahi ho pathi.

raj smile.

raj: ek baat kahu abhi karo. Usse baat karo.

abhinav: abhi

raj: ha. Tum na bahut sochthe ho. Are tume diya bachpan se janthi hai. Kya pata wo bhi  
tumse baat karna chahathi ho.

abhinav: raj bye wo khaana khana hai.

raj: bahana bana rahe ho. Ok teek hai call karo.

abhinav: are nahi sach main khaana bana hai.

raj: bye main bhi jatha hu call get cut.

abhinav smile and say: main sapna dekh raha tha. Par bahut acha tha. Ye sapna kabhi  
pura hoga diya **he smile kept the phone on bed and again saw phone. Took it on hand dial number.**

after long ring

: hello

abhinav: hello kaisi ho diya.

diya: main teek hu.

abhinav: busy ho.

diya: nahi tho baathavo.

abhianv: college kaisa chal raha hai.

diya: bahut acha.

abhinav: ye kya kavya ka call hotha hi hai bas tumara hi call nahi hotha hai. Lagtha hai tum  
muje miss nahi karthi. Koi baath nahi kavya tho muje bahut miss karthi hai. Abhinav smile.

diya feel very bad and she say: abhinav wo mumma bula rahi hai. She cut the call.  
and tear came.

abhinav: I known diya tum bhi muje bahut miss kar rahi ho. Main bhi tume bahut miss kartha hu. Par maine ab decided kiya hai agale week main mumbai ahuga aur tume propose karuga. Bahut huva ab ye duriya mujse bardash nahi hothi.

diya (povs): abhinav ko tho bas kavya hi dikhathi hai. Acha hai na wo tume karthi hai tho  
muje kyu baatha the ho muje takalif hothi hai jab wo kavya tumare aspas hothi hai tab.  
The tear came. From hal shreya call diya and she go in hall.

 **next day**

 **in diya's college campas**

nidhi: aaj na mrs. Misra mam ke lacture main bahut bor huva.

diya: hhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuu

nidhi: kya huva main tume bahut dinno se note kar rahi hu tum pareshan si lag rahi ho.  
Diya dekh tum na kham kham tension lethi ho are tension tho hume lene chahiye you  
are the topper of our college. So chita mat karu. Test ke marks ache hi ayege.

purab: ha diya fikar not.

diya: purab tum aur yaha

purab: ha wo tumse milne aya tha.

nidhi: sirf diya se mujse nahi.

purab: are nahi tum donno se.  
 **diya smile she known actually he came to meet nidhi.**

purab: chalo na coffee pine jathe hai.

diya: purab tum donno javo. Muje note nikhalne hai.

nidhi: diya chalo na bas 15 minutes main konsa tufan ayega. Chalo na.

diya: nidhi tum javo muje note nikhalne ke bhand turat ghar jana hai.

nidhi: sorry purab main nahi a sakhathi. Purab saw diya face with sad face.

diya: are nidhi tum javo purab ke saath. ussne itane pyaarse jo hum bulaya. So hum donno main se kisi ko tho jana chahiye na.

nidhi: par.

diya: par var kuch nahi javo.

nidhi: teek hai purab smile.

diya left. Nidhi and purab also left.

 **in café**

nidhi: purab ab sabh kab club house ekte ka hoge.

purab: jab abhinav aur raj ayege tab.

nidhi: main na uss din ka bahut besabarise itazar kar rahi hu. You know what maine ye sabh miss kiya. Mere cousin hai par wo humare saath nahi rahthe unnke kisi ke pass time nahi hotha. Kahne ko tho hum sage cousin hai.

purab: nidhi balehi hum logo main khoon ka ristha nahi hai fir bhi ek dusre ke liye mar mithe  
ge. Hum sabh ka dil se ristha hai. We all depend on each other. Abhinav raj main hum  
sabh diya, divesh, ragini, kavya, sachi se bahut pyaar karthe hai. We think they are chotte  
aur humara faz hai ki we should guide them protect them.

nidhi: sach main wo sabh bahut lucky hai jo tum teeno jaise unnke saath hai.

purab smile.

purab: tum chita mat karo. Now you also join in our gang.

nidhi: ha with smilly.

than both have coffee did some chit chat and left from their.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	10. Chapter 10

**after few days**

 **in diya's college**

diya's group Friend bahut ro rayi thi. Diya and nidhi are present with her.

diya: neha baathana kyu ro rahi ho . Agar tum nahi baatavogi tho hume kaise pata chalega.

nidhi: aur nahi tho kya. Please yaar baatha. Agar baathage nahi tho hum uss problem pe  
solution kaise nikhal lege.

neha: mere problem ka solution kisi ke pass nahi hai.

diya: matlab

neha: kuch nahi

diya: ok hum ne man liya solution nahi hai par atleat hume baatha tho sakhathi na. tumara  
dil halka ho jayega.

nidhi: ha

neha: maine tay kiya hai ki main dehli javugi humesha ke liye.

diya: what par kyu

neha: yaha rah kar kya karu. Main wo sabh nahi dekh sakhathi.

nidhi: kya wo sabh

neha: aapne pyaar ko aur kisi ke pass jathe.

nidhi: what

neha: ha main punit se bahut pyaar karthi kisi aur se pyaar kartha hai. Mujese nahi.

diya: tume kaise pata chala. Uss ne kuch kaha tumse.

neha: meri cousin hai na radika . Wo usse pyaar kartha hai. Wo akhasar bahana karke  
humare ghar atha muje lagtha tha ki wo mujse milne atha hoga. Par wo tho radika se milne  
atha tha. Uss ne radika ko propose kiya aur radika ne ha bhi kahi. Gharwalo ko koi problem  
nahi hai. wo donno bahut khush hai ek dusre ke saath aur main nahi dekh sakhathi unn  
logo ko ek saath maine kahi bhaar khoshish kiyi par main khud pe control nahi rakh pathi. jab bhi radika mere samne athi muje kitna gussa atha ki ji kartha ki main radika ko kahuki main punit se pyaar karthi hu. par main ye bhi nahi kar sakhathi radika ke vajase main aaj doctor ban payi main usse bahut pyaar karthi hu. radika ne muje mere har kadam pe support kiya muje guide kiya. main kaise uss ki khushiya chunu wo meri bahan hai.  
issliye maine tay kiya hai ki main yaha se javugi mumma ke pass vaha pe aapni padai  
puri karugi.

nidhi: par semister ke bich main.

neha: ha jana tho hai agar main yaha rahi tho sach main mere muh se nikh jayega. Aur main  
radika ko koi dukh nahi dena chahathi main radika ko khona nahi chahathi aur nahi aapne  
pyaar ko kisi aur ke saath dekh sakhathi. So maine decided kiya hai ki main punit ko bul javugi. punit ko bulna mere liye ashan nahi hai par main aapni bahan ki khushi ke liye ye jarur karugi.

nidhi: ok teek par aunty a rahi hai

neha: ha. diya tum sahi thi dil halka halka lag raha hai.

neha hug diya and nidhi. Than they separate.

neha: main vaha dehli main tum donno ko bahut miss karugi.

diya/ nidhi: hum bhi.

neha go.

 **at evening**

 **in diya's room**

diya (povs): neha ka dil tut gaya. Bichari aapni bahan ko bahut pyaar karthi hai. Aapne  
bahan ke liye aapne pyaar ko bulne ja rahi hai.

diya (povs): same mere saath bhi ho raha hai. Main abhinav se pyaar karthi hu aur kavya  
bhi abhinav se pyaar kar thi hai. Kavya aur main bahut ache friend hai. Jab abhinav aur  
kavya ek saath hothe hai tab kitne khush dikhthe hai. And she remembered abhinav and  
kavya jab saath hothe hai uss time ki tasbire usske samne athi hai.

diya(povs): ha abhinav aur kavya ek dusre se pyaar karthi hai. Jab bhi dono saath hothe  
tho kintne khush hothe hai. Main kya karu kya neha ki tarah aapne pyaar ko bulu.

diya (povs): muj se hoga hum sabh tho club house ek saath milthe hai. Aur vaha pe kavya  
aur abhinav bhi hoge. Main kaise dekh pavugi unn donno ko. Kya karu

diya(povs): mere samne ek hi tarika hai ki main club house hi na javu. Kavya ka aur mera samna hi nahi hoga. Aur muje takalif bhi nahi hogi.

diya rubbed her tear.

 **after few days**

purab aapni eaxm dene jane wala tha tab wo sabhko club house bulatha hai.

 **in club house**

all present accept diya

kavya: diya nahi ayi.

divesh: uss ko padai karni hai yaisa kaha uss ne.

kavya: teek hai main kal usse milne javugi.

than all wish purab and go to home.

 **next day**

 **in diya's room**

 **purab enter**

purab: tum kal kyu nahi ayi. Pata hai na tume aaj shaam ko main ja raha hu.

diya: sorry par muje pata tha tum mujse milne jarur avoge. Tum mere ache dosth ho  
bachpan se janthi hu tume.

diya: wo sabh chod ache se eaxm do aur ha select hi hona hai tume.

purab: main select ho tume meri help karni you can do this.

diya: ha jarur. Muje pata hai kya chahathe ho tum. main tumari help karugi. Kyuki tum  
mere best best friend ho.

purab smile

 **kavya enter**

purab gave diya side hug

kavya: are maine ye hug miss kiya. And she tried the joined them but diya move away.

kavya: purab aaj sham ko jana hai pata hai na.

purab: ha wo mai diya se milne aya hu.

kavya: diya tum kal kyu nahi ayi aur ye kya kahi dino se tum mujse milne bhi nahi arahi ho. Sabh teek hai na.

diya: ha. in sad mood.

kavya: are main bul gayi wo abhinav ka call tume aya tha.

nidhi came

nidhi: hi sabh yahi hai.

purab: tum avo na.

kavya: diya baathavona abhinav ka koi call aya tha tume. Tume pata hai abhinav muje muje  
kavya ko bul gaya.

diya : kavya abhinav aapne dil ke kharab jo log hai unne nahi bultha. Aur tum tho usske bahut  
karib ho.

kavya: ha ye tho hai abhinav hi wo insaan hai jisne muje humare group main ek chotti si  
jagah di. Abhinav mera best friend hum donno ka ristha shabado main bayan kiya nahi jatha. Kavya abhinav ke bhaare bolo rahi thi. Diya ko bahut guss a raha tha par she control . the tear came.

diya: muje na padai karna hai purab best wishes from me.

purab: thanx you ok main ab chaltha hu.

kavya: main bhi chalthi hu. And kavya and purab go. N after that niddhi also go.

 **in evening purab go.**

 **after few days**

diya abhinav ko bahut miss kar rahi thi. Wo chahathi thi ki ek bhaar wo usse baat kare par  
kar kaise. Usse pata tha ki abhinav ke man main yaisa kuch nahi hai. Aur wo khud ke feeling  
pe kabu pana chahathi par har time abhinav ka khayaal usse abhinav se pyaar karne se  
nahi rokhtha tha.

 **after 1 month**

diya was very distrubed. Wo aapni dil ki baat kisi ko nahi kah sakhathi. Bas andhar hi  
andhar gut rahi thi.

 **in diya room's**

diya is seat on bed

kavya enter

kavya: diya wo abhinav ka but diya cut

diya: kavya kya tumare pass aur koi kaam nahi hai bas abhinav ki baate lekar athi ho.  
Tum ye sabh jan buk kar rahi hona. Kyuki muje takalif ho.

kavya: matlab

diya: matlab tume nahi pata jada drama mat karo aur please mujse dur raho.

and she hold kavya hand and push her towards door.

nidhi came

nidhi: kya ho raha hai yaha pe.

diya kavya ka haath chod thi hai.

diya: kuch nahi. And she hug nidhi.

kavya also ask nidhi is eye.

kavya: diya kiya huva koi pareshani hai tho bolo. Main tumari help karugi. Main tumari  
dosth hu na.

diya: pata hai nidhi aaj dostho par bhi barosha nahi hai kya pata pit chiche kya kar the hai.

kavya: kisi dosth ke saath ladayi huyi hai. Baathavo

diya: please kavya tu in low voice please yaha se javo. Please.

kavya: teek hai and she left.

diya close the door.

nidhi: kya huva aur tum diya yaisi baate kab se karne lagi wo kavya hai humare group ki  
ek member. Bul gayi humare group ka protocal kisi bhi member se ruddy baat karna allow  
nahi hai.

diya: tho kya karu main nidhi. Jab wo mere samne athi hai tho lagtha hai ussne mujse  
mera pyaar china hai. Tume pata hai main abhinav se kitna pyaar karthi hu. bachpan main jab main summar ki chuti pe athi thi sirf abhinav se milne muje bas summar ki chuti ka  
wait hotha ki kab main mumbai avu aur abhinav se milu. muje uss ke saath time spend karna chaha lagtha hai pata nahi kab main usse pyaar karne lagi. maine jab se pyaar ko jana tab se abhinav ko chaha hai . par aaj jake pata chala ki abhinav mujse pyaar hi nahi kartha wo kavya se pyaar kartha hai. main kaise khud ko sabhalu. nidhi abhinav se main bahut pyaar karthi hu Aur sochkar bhi usse nahi bul pathi. Par main khoshish kar rahi hu. Par kavya ko dekhkar firse muje yaad atha hai ki abhinav ab mera nahi hai usska pyaar hai.

nishi: what kavya aur abhinav kisne kaha tume kavya ne khud ya abhinav ne.

diya: pata hai muje sabh mere samne hai tum hi socho jab abhinav aur kavya ek saath hothe hai tho wo sabh se jada ek dusre main busy hothe hai. Abhinav call bhi usse kartha hai. Tum ne dekhna sabh tume kya lagtha hai

nidhi: ha diya sach kahu tho muje pahali se laga tha ki abhinav aur kavya ek dusre ko pasad  
karthe hai. Par tere samne nahi kah payi. Diya sabh bul javo.

diya: ha bulne ki khoshish karahi hu. Issliye maine tay kiya hai ki main club house nahi  
avugi. Inn sabh se dur rahne keliye ye karna padega.

nidhi: ha tum teek ho na

diya: ya fine

both hug.

 **purab aapni exam dekar aya ne ab club house jana chod diya tha. Abhinav bhi ek mission par gaya tha tho wo bhi busy tha. Inn teen mahino main uss ne kisi se call nahi kiya. Sirf tarika aur abhijit ko kaha tha ki wo ek mission pe ja raha hai. Raj ko pata tha . diya ko aur kavya ko nahi baathaya tha. diya samj rahi thi ki kavya se baat ho rahi hogi abhinav ki. aur wo aapni life aur complicated nahi karna chahathi issliye sabh se khas kar kavya se dur rahthi thi.**

 **diya ko ab lagne laga tha ki kavya abhinav ko pasad karthi hai. She is avoding kavya.**

 **on one fine day**

purab aur nidhi by luck milthe hai sach tho ye hai ki purab nidhi se milne aya tha.

purab: hi diya nahi hai tumare saath.

nidhi: nahi wo aaj jaldi gayi. Ussne aaj makeja sir ki class nahi attend kiyi.

purab: wo teek hai na. aaj subh baat ho gayi thi tab tho teek thi.

nidhi: ha  
nidhi in mind : pata nahi diya kaise dekh payegi abhinav aur kavya ko ek saath. Ussne  
tho club house jana bhand kiya par unnke ghar main kabhi kabhi get other hothe rahthe hai.  
Sabh hothe hai. Wo kaise handle karegi ye sabh muje bas diya ki chita hai.

purab: hello kaha kho gayi.

nidhi: kuch nahi.

nidhi: purab ek baat puch wo kavya aur ab but she stop.

purab: puch na kyu rukh gayi. Kavya kya

nidhi: kuch nahi. Wo kavya aur tumari bilkul nahi banthi na.

purab: are nahi hum tho mazak main ladthe hai. Actually main usse aur sachi ko bahut pyaar kartha hu. Donno meri chotti bahane jo hai.

nidhi: aur diya se

purab: diya se bhi ek minutes don't bhi misunderstand diya meri sirf ek best friend hai.

nidhi: muje pata hai. After they did some chit chat. And left from their.

 **in nidhi's house**

 **nidhi's room**

nidhi on call: diya aaj tume kyu makeja sir ka lacture miss kiya. Unno ne bahut imporatat note diye the but don't' warry main tume dugi.

diya: pata nahi nidhi muje kuch ajib sa laga. Man hi nahi laga so I left from their.

nidhi: teek ho na tum . Tum na ek kaam karo abhinav se baat karo.

diya: nahi

nidhi: diya samjo baat karo as a friend . Wo tume friend hi mantha na so usse nate you talk to abhinav tume acha lagega.

diya: nahi maine kabhi tak aapne dil ko samjaya hai ki main age se abhinav se dur rahugi.  
Aur ek bhar baat kiyi tho main kamjor padugi. So main baat nahi karugi. I am strong.

nidhi: ok jaise tume teek lage. Ok main tume note bejthi hu.

diya: teek hai . Good night

nidhi: good night she cut the call.

diya phone ring. She saw the call id and took it.

diya: hello raj

raj: diya kaisi ho.

diya: main teek hu. Tum kaise ho.

raj: main teek hu. Vaise tumara college kaise chal raha hai.

diya: ache se. aye din bas project hothe hai.

raj: project tho hoge na tum logo ne vahi filed jo choose kiya hai. Raj smile.

raj: diya kya hai yaar ek din tume nahi lagtha ki muje call karne ka. Tum muje miss nahi kar  
thi.

diya: raj karthi hu na but tum tho tranining main busy hoge na tho.

raj: ok ok teek hai. Par main tum logo ke call ka wait kartha hu.

diya: raj tumari aur abhi **but she stop. Raj understand. And raj also known the abhinav ne diya ko nahi baathaya ki wo mission pe ja raha hai.**

raj: wo teek hai. Humari baat hothi rahthi hai akhsar. Tum chita mat karo. He is really miss  
you. Aur main abhi.

diya: main bhi tume bahut miss kar rahi hu raj. She smile

raj: diya wo daya uncle se baat karni hai.

diya: raj papa nahi hai do din ke bhand ayege. Goa gaye hai.

raj: what

diya: ha

raj: ok teek hai main abhijit uncle se baat kartha hu.

diya: ok teek hai. Raj cut the call.

 **in sachin's house**

 **in kavya's room**

kavya on call : kitna time kisse baat kar rahe the.

raj: ha wo diya se. daya uncle se puchna tha. Par my bad luck uncle mumbai main nahi hai.

kavya: ha uncle aur mama dono goa gaye hai.

raj: ha diya ne baathaya tha. Tum sabh aaj kal club house main nahi milthe

kavya: ha milthe hai. Par tum donno ke bina milna acha nahi lagtha. Kab avoge.

raj: jaldi.

kavya: ab tho muje lagne laga hai abhinav hum sabh ko bul gaya hai. Ek call nahi. What is this.

raj: abhinav thoda busy hai. Wo call karega na.

kavya: bas kare. Ab tho club house jana acha nahi lagtha. Tum donn jo nahi hothe hai.

raj: bas hum donno jaldi ayege.

raj: ok main ab rakhtha hu. Raj cut the call.

kavya (povs): raj jaldi se avo. She smile.

 **after few days**

 **in daya's house**

diya ab bahut chid chid karne lagi thi. Usske man main jaisa vicharo ka tufan chal raha tha.  
Wo kisi se kah bhi nahi sakhathi thi. Bas nidhi hi thi jo diya ke anhdar jo chal raha tha usski  
sashidar thi.

shreya: diya aaj kal tum sabh club house main nahi milthe ho. Main dekh rahi hu tum  
shaam ke time ghar pe hothi ho. Kya abhinav aur rajveer nahi hai issliye milna bhand  
kiya tum sabh ne.

diya: huuuuuuuu nahi

divesh: sirf diya ne mumma hum sabh tho milthe hai har Sunday ko. Sabh diya ko puchthe hai par ye athi hi nahi.

diya: main busy rahthi hu. Tumare tarah mere pass faltu ka time nahi hai.

shreya: par diya aapne friend ke liye time nikhalna chahiye na. beta ye kuch pal aapne karibi  
friend ke liye nikhalne chahiye.

diya:huhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuu

shreya smile.

diya: mumma main aapne kamare main javu.

shreya: teek hai javo. Diya left.

 **after few days**

 **in daya's house**

 **in daya's room**

shreya: daya bache kitne jaldi bade huye na. abhi yaisa lagtha hai ki chote hi hai.

daya: har ma baap ko aapne bache chote lagthe hai.

shreya: diya ki padai puri hogi aur wo ab kuch mahino main diya Forensic doctor banegi.

daya: ha diya ke aneke bhand humari life change ho gayi. Shreya aaj achanak yaise baate  
kahi tum diya ki shaadi ke bhaare main nahi soch rahi hona.

shreya: nahi tho wo abhi chotti hai.

daya: ha you known hum na usski shaadi bahut dum dam se karege.

shreya: ha **shreya smile**

daya: main aapni diya ke liye dula duguga. Jo meri diya ko pyaar se, najukse rakh paye.

shreya: ha diya ko wo sabh khush milge. Khushiyo se usski jori bare.

daya: shreya dar lagtha hai shaadi ki baat sochkar.

shreya: pata hi nahi chala na ye sal kaise chale. Pahle diya ayi aur bhand main divesh  
dono ka bachapna kaise gaya pata hi nahi chala. Bache bade ho gaye . ab piche modke  
dekhathi hu tho lagtha hai kal parso ki baat hai.

daya smile.

 **days are happy go.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	11. Chapter 11

**after 3 month**

kavya phone ring

kavya: hello raj . Ye baathavo kab avoge. Bas jaldi se avo.

raj: kavya kya huva. Kuch pareshani hai.

kavya: sorry raj main ne tume nahi baathaya. Par ab bahut huva. Raj aaj kal diya club  
house nahi athi. Sirf ekhi bahana muje padai hai. Par raj padai tho sabh ko hothi hai. Maine  
kitni bhaar puch diya se par wo kuch baatha thi hi nahi.

raj: are tum diya ko janthi ho na. sach main uss padai ka tension hoga. Tum tension mat  
teek hoga. Are aaj raat ko hum a rahe hai.

kavya: hum maltab abhinav aur tum.

raj: ha abhinav aapna pahala mission complete kar ke a raha hai.

kavya: what abhinav itane din se mission par tha. Muje kyu nahi baathaya.

raj: uss ne mana kiya tha tum sabh se kahne ke liye. Wo chahatha tha ki tum sabh ache se  
aapni padai main man lagaye.

kavya: abhinav bhi na.

raj: sunno hum a rahe hai aur mere pass ek aur surprise hai aaj raat ko sabh ko club house  
bulavo.

kavya: teek hai

raj: ok bye

raj cut the call.

kavya (povs): acha hai abhinav a raha hai ab abhinav aur raj hi diya se baat karege. Pata  
nahi kya chal raha hai usske man main.

kavya informed all of them and offcousre diya ko bhi.

 **at 9.00 pm in club house**

divesh: kavya hum sabh ko kyu bulaya.

purab: kavya muje tension hai. Kal kya hoga aur tumne yaha pe bulaya.

kavya: purab tension kyu lethe ho tum select ho javoge.

purab: bas yaisa hi ho.

kavya: diya nahi ayi.

divesh: wo nahi ayegi. Maine pucha usse par muje dat ke beja uss ne.

ragini: kavya di baathaye na.

sachi: di please baathaye na.

kavya: aur thoda time wait karo.

 **in back two guy enter**

: hello everybody.

all turn back.

divesh ragini sachi: bhai aap dono

raj and abhinav: ha hum. Kyu jatka laga.

purab: wow abhinav raj. And purab hug both of them.

and than separate.

divesh: we all miss both of you.

abhinav: hum ne bhi.

raj: diya nahi ayi.

kavya: nahi ayi. Raj saw abhinav.

purab: koi baat nahi kal ayigi main usse bulavuga. Kal mere life ka bahut imporatan din hai.

kavya: raj bolo na kya surprise hai tumare pass. Raj saw abhinav face. And say

raj: main ab yaha ke cid mumbai main as a tranining officer ke haisiyat se join ho vuga.  
Ab main tum sabh ke saath rah pavuga. Hai na good news

kavya: sach main acha hai. Kavya hug raj. Than separate. Abhinav smile

than all did some chit chat. Abhinav miss diya us ne socha tha diya ko wo ji bharke dekhega par diya hi nahi ayi he is become sad.

raj in low voice: kal usse aapne dil ki baat baatha. Dekh sacha moka hai tum ab settle  
ho gaye ho. Uss aapne dil ki baat baatha. Aur dheer mat karna.

abhinav nodded his head in yes.

ragini: diya di bhi hothi tho kitna acha hotha.

divesh: wo diya lagtha hai iss sal top hi karegi. Usske karan mumma se muje dat padthi hai.

sachi: divesh tum padai karne ka nahi hotha yaisa bolo.

after some time all left to respective house.

 **in night abhijit's house**

 **abhinav in his bed room**

abhinav near his cupboard.

abhinav: socha tha aaj tume ye duga. Mere salary se liya tha tumare liye. Par koi baat nahi kal pakka tume duna and he smile

tarika enter

tarika: mil aye sabh se. kiyi dheer sari baate. He close the cupboard and move towards  
tarika.

abhinav: ha. Mumma raj ab yaha ke cid main hoga. As a training.

tarika: ha abhijit ne baathaya tha. Khas tum bhi yaha pe hothe. Tum yaise dur muje din raat  
tumari fikar hothi rahthi.

tarika seat on bed. Abhinav lied on her lap.

abhinav: mumma main koi bacha nahi hu. I m a cid officer. Aap na bina matlab tension lethi  
ho. Bidas raho yaha pe.

tarika: tum nahi samjoge. Tarika smile.

tarika: sabh kaise hai. Kavya diya raj kaise hai. Milna hi nahi hotha unn logo se.

abhinav: sabh ache hai. Khush hai ki hum aye. They also miss us very much.

tarika: jab se tum gaye kise se milna nahi huva. Kavya tho kabhi kabaar milthi hai. Par diya  
tho milthi hi nahi sirf ek bhaar ghar ayi thi usske bhand wo kabhi mili bhi nahi.

abhinav: busy hogi shayad aaj club house bhi nahi ayi thi.

tarika: sabh ko yaha pe invite karo na. sabh se mil bhi lugi.

abhinav: mumma muje nahi lagtha wo ayege. Wo papa se darthe hai.

tarika smile.

tarika: tumara mission kaisa tha.

meantime abhijit enter but he stop on door.

abhinav: mumma maine mere life ka pahla mission complete kiya. Main na khushi bayan  
nahi kar sakhatha. Wo khushi I can't explain it.

tarika smile.

abhinav: mumma jab bhi kisi ko main aapna naam bathavu na tho sabh kahthe hai tum bhi abhijit jaise hi banoge sabh bas papa ki tarif wo sunnkar bahut acha lagtha hai.

abhijit smile. And came in.

abhijit: tarika dinner nahi karna ya bete ki baatho main hi pet barna hai.

abhinav get up and seat on bed.

tarika: ha lagathi hu. And get up and left.

abhinav to go with they did dinner

 **in abhijit's room**

abhijit book pad raha tha. Tarika mirrior ke samne baithi thi.

tarika: abhijit I m so happy main meri khushi bayan nahi kar sakhathi hu. Humare abhinav ne  
aapna kaam pura kiya.

abhijit: ha

but door knock. Both saw on door.

tarika: are abhinav soye nahi.

abhinav: nahi .

tarika: andhar avo. He came in

tarika saw the beg in his hand

tarika: ye kya hai. Abhinav saw tarika and abhijit face.

abhinav took out the a box and hand over to tarika

abinav: ye aapke liye meri salary se main apke liye liya hai.

tarika: abhinav **(she took it.)** Iss ki jarurat nahi thi.

abhinav move towards abhijit

abhinav took out the a another box and hand over to abhijit

abhijit took it. And saw tarika.

abhinav: khol ke dekho aur baathavo kaise hai.

tarika open it n saw the girf it is a bangles which match in any dress or sari.

tarika: woow it is too good.

tarika: abhijit dekhona khol ke main bhi dekhna chahatha hu ki abhinav tumare liye kya  
laya hai.

abhijit open the box and he find a watch.

tarika: wow it is beautiful.

abhijit smile.

abhijit: thanx you par iski jarurat nahi thi.

tarika: abhijit abhinav kitane pyaar se tumare liye kuch laya hai aur tum

abhijit: ok teek hai. Vaise main bhi yahi watch dud raha tha. Thanx tum mere liye laye.

abhinav smile: good night. Abhinav go.

tarika and abhijit after they sleep.

 **in morining**

 **in daya's house**

 **in dining table**

divesh: diya kal sabh tume puch rahe the. Aur kal raj aur abhinav bhai bhi aye the.

divesh: papa raj bhai ab cid main hoge yaisa unno ne kaha.

daya: ha hume order kal hi mili thi.

shreya: woow ab rajat sir aur rajveer saath saath kaam karege.

daya: ha shreya pata hai tume abhijit bahut khush hai. Maine kal pahali bhaar usske chahre  
pe ek ajib si khushi abhinav ne mission ko successful complete kiya. sabh usski tarif kar rahe the yaisa abhijit ne kaha. abhinav ne abhijit ka naam kiya. agar beta baap ke nashe kadam pe chala jaye tho ek baap ko kitni khushi milegi na. kal abhijit tak hi nahi raha tha abhinav ki tarif karke.

shreya: khushi tho tarika ke chahare pe dekh rahi thi. Ye teen mahine bichari ne dar dar se  
kate hai.

diya (povs): isska matlab abhinav teen mahine tak mission par tha. Sabhko pata tha sivay  
muje. Uss ne baathaya bhi nahi. Par wo baathayega bhi kyu hum sirf dosth hai. Aur kuch nahi.

sabh breakfast karthe hai. Daya shreya bureau jathe bhi college jatha hai. Bahut se lucture aaj off the issliye diya ke pure group ne na jane ka faisla kiya tha.

 **diya in room's**

diya ke man main abhinav hi gum raha tha.

diya usse call karne ke liye aapna mobile uthi hai.

diya(povs): ye main kya kar rahi hu. Agar abhinav ke bhaare main sochogi tho usse bulugi  
kaise. And she kept the phone on table. And khud tho kitab main busy rakhthi hai.

 **in rajat house**

aaj rajat ka off tha.

 **raj in room**

raj kis soch main tha. Rajat ki ane ki banak usse nahi thi. Bahut gahari soch main tha.

rajat: raj but he did not reply

rajat: raj and place the hand.

raj: papa aap yaha kya kaam tha.

rajat: kyu main nahi a sakhatha tumse milne baathe karne.

raj: yaisa nahi hai.

rajat: kya soch rahe ho.

raj: kuch nahi.

rajat: muje baatha sakhathe ho main tumari help karuga.

raj : papa wo and he remain silent

rajat: bolo

raj: papa mera ek dosth hai wo ek ladki ko pasad kartha hai par uss ne uss ladki ko aapni  
dil ki baath nahi baathayi. Papa wo ab usse aapni dil ki feeling baatha chahtha hai. Par  
uss samj nahi a raha hai ki kaise kahu.

rajat: wo tho pyaar ka mamla hai. Rajat smile hai say

rajat: usse kaho aapni feeling uss ladki ko kahne ek rose leke ladki ke samne aapne gutno main baithkar uss se propose karo. Dekhna ladki ice cream ki tarah pigalegi Are ladkiyo ko bas ladke unnke samne jukne chahiye. Bas wo ha hi dekh lena.

raj: what gutno main baithke papa ye filmy hai.

rajat: are experience hai issliye bol raha hu. Bas baith ja vo aur kaho aapni dil ki baat.

rajat: vaise ye acha hai aapne baap se hi idea le rahe ho aapni girl friend ko propose karne  
keliye. Acha hai

raj: papa maine kaha na meri dosth ko chahiye.

rajat: pata hai. Raj iss umar main hotha hai. Rajat smile

raj: papa

rajat go but he stop

rajat: raj muje tumari pasad pasad hai. Rajat smile and go.

raj also smile

raj call abhinav

abhinav: ha bolo raj.

raj: abhinav mere pass ek idea hai and he tell what rajat told to him .

abhinav: pagal ho gaye ho gutno main ye kafi filmy lagega.

raj: abhinav ye work karega.

abhinav: par

raj: tumare pass kuch aur hai nahi na karo na sabh teek hoga.

abhinav: ok teek hai.

raj: aaj duphar ko diya ke ghar javo. Maine divesh se pata kiya aaj diya ghar pe akheli hai  
college nahi gayi. So say her your feeling

abhinav: dekhtha hu.

raj: dekhtha nahi kaho usse.

abhinav: ok teek hai. Muje bhi tumse kuch chahiye meri best friend ko propose karo

raj: tum nahi manoge na.

abhinav: nahi karoge

raj: ok teek hai.

both smile and cut the call.

 **finally abhinav diya ko propose karega. Kya abhinav diya ko fimlly tarike se propose  
karega. Ya aur kuch plan karega. So wait kijaye.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	12. Chapter 12

**at 2.30 ya 3.00 pm ke pich**

rajveer kavya ko college se pick up kartha . Aur ek jagah pe lekar jatha.

rajveer stop the car it was awesome place

both car se uttakarthe hai

kavya: woow bahut pyaari jagah hai kya baat hai aaj lunch bhi mere saath kiya. Aur ab yaha

raj: ha wo tumse kuch kahna tha.

kavya: raj it is to good but muje diya ki tension hai wo kyu sabh se katti katti rahthi hai.

raj: kavya diya teek hai aur abhinav usse baat karega. Tum usski chit mat karo.

kavya: kaise na karu raj tume pata hai diya ki baat mere dimag se ja rahi thi pata nahi wo  
kya kah rahi thi. Dosth pitpiche vagera vagera. Pata nahi kuch ajib si baate.

raj: bas na diya puran ko stop lagavo yaha pe bas hum dono hai dekho iss jagah ko ache se kitni achi hai.

kavya: ha wo tho hai

raj: kavya wo and raj move towards very close to kavya

kavya: raj ye raj place the figure on her lips

raj: kuch mat kaho bas main jo kahtha hu wo bas sunno

raj: kavya main tumse bahut pyaar kartha hu. Aur wadda kartha hu tumse ki main tumara saath kabhi nahi choduga. Bas tume mere saath mere har kadam pe mere saath chala padega kya majur hai tume mere saath aapni age ki jindagi jujarne ke liye. Kya meri  
humsafar banogi. meri life main akhar iss berag jindagi ko rago se barogi. i love you kavya.

kavya ye sabh bade ache se sun rahi thi. Uska dil jor jor se dadkane laga tha. finally raj ne usse propose kiya jis din ki wo rah dekh rahi thi. She also have feeling for raj . Raj usska  
sirf dosth nahi tha balki dosth se bhi uppar tha. She have tear and say

kavya sar se yes kahthi.

kavya: ha main tumare har kadam pe tumara saath dugi. I love you raj Both hug each other.

 **in daya's house**

diya kamre main bor ho rahi thi tho. Chat pe gayi thi.

purab came.

purab: diya I m very happy today. **He hug diya. Both separate.** diya thanx very much.  
Main na ek sahi moka dud raha tha wo muje aaj mila.

diya: iss main thanx you ki kya baat hai tum mere dosth ho maine vahi kiya jo ek ache aur  
sache dosth ko karna chahiye. And cong aapni life ka makasat tumne paliya. Ab sabh happy hoge. Cong. Purab.

purab: aaj main khush hu muje jo chahiye wo aaj mila main militry traning ke liye select  
huva muje mera maksat mila. Aur tumari vajase muje mera pyaar.

diya: tho kab usse propose karoge. Purab jaldi karo yaha se jane se pahale. Main tum donno  
ko khush dekhna chahathi. Wo tumse pyaar karthi hai.

purab: ok teek hai diya meri help karona. You known na uss sabh perfect chahiye hotha hai.

diya: kaisi help

purab: yaisa samjo ki tum nidhi ho. Aur main nidhi ko propose kar raha hu.

diya: ok teek hai main nidhi hu.

purab : teek hai.

 **abhinav came in daya's house.**

servent tell abhinav that diya is on chat.

he go on chat. As soon as he came towards chat door. He hear the voice and saw purab  
and diya he stop.

purab ek rose ka phool leke diya ke samne khada tha.

purab: tum na iss phool ki tarah ho masum khubsurat ho. Bas dil kartha hai ki tume hi bas  
dekha rahu. Ye pal rahi pe rukh jaye. Aur tum aur main bas yaise hi ek dusre ke ankho  
main kho javu. Main tume humesha ke liye apna baana chahtha hu. Kya tum iss nachij ke saath aapni puri jindagi gujarna pasad karogi. i love you.

diya smile. Abhinav ko ye sabh dekhke jatka lagtha hai usse yaisa lagtha hai ki mano usski  
life tam si gayi.

diya: ha I love you.

abhinav hear it and leave from their.

purab: kya hai yaar I love you itane jaldi pahale tidly hug karge usske bhand ankho main dekho  
aur fir I love you bolna tha.

diya: bas bas aapni gadi ko break laga varna muje atha hai break laga na.

purab smile.

diya: ab ja aur usse kaho. Trial acha tha ab exam do. Diya smile

purab: thanx you.

diya: best of luck purab she smile and purab go.

abhinav daya ke ghar se jatha hai. Usska dhyaan hi nahi tha.

wo aapne ghar puch jatha

 **in abhijit house.**

abhinav ghar main atha. Samne se abhijit a raha tha. Abhinav bas aapne main tha samne  
kuch nahi dekh raha tha bas diya aur purab ki baate yaad a rahi thi.

abhinav sidhe jake abhijit ko takratha hai.

abhijit: ahhhhhh abhinav dhyaan kaha hai dekh ke nahi chal sakhathe ho.

abhinav saw abhijit

abhinav: sorry **and after some second.** iss time aap ghar pe.

abhijit: wo file lene aya tha. Par tum kaha gaye the. Aur ye kya halal banaya hai. Khud ka

abhinav did not talk more to abhijit and he left.

abhijit (povs): isse kya huva. Subh tho acha tha. Iss ka muh kyu latka hai.

abhijit(povs): yaisa dikh rahai ki kisi ladki ne isska dil thod diya hai. Pura devdas banke  
aya hai. Tarika ko baathana padega. Abhijit left.

 **purab's N nidhi's**

nidhi puraba ka wait kar rahi thi.

purab: sorry

nidhi: Pata hai tumne miss nidhi tackar ko wait karaya par teek ha aaj ke din maffi.

purab: thanx you.

nidhi: purab im very happy that you are selected in militery tranining.

purav: ab yaha se jana hoga.

nidhi : ha in sad face.

purab: nidhi wo and purab rose ka phool nidhi ke samne lekar khada hotha hai.

nidhi smile.

purab: tum na iss phool ki tarah ho masum khubsurat ho. Bas dil kartha hai ki tume hi bas  
dekha rahu. Ye pal rahi pe rukh jaye. Aur tum aur main bas yaise hi ek dusre ke ankho  
main kho javu. Main tume humesha ke liye apna baana chahtha hu. Kya tum iss nachij ke saath aapni puri jindagi gujarna pasad karogi. i love you.

nidhi : ye sabh.

purab: I known tumne iss se kuch better sochaga par and he made face.

nidhi: purab it is nice I just love it.

nidhi: ya I love you. I love you very much. She smile.

 **in abhinav's room**

abhinav(povs): diya aur purab . Purab diya se pyaar kartha hai. Aur diya bhi

abhinav(povs): agar diya purab khush hai ek dusre ke saath to main bhi khush hu. Muje  
aur kya chahiye bas diya khush rahni chahiye. Muje mera pyaar nahi mila par purab ko  
tho mila. Main usske liye khush hu.

abhinav(povs): par yaisa kyu lag raha hai ki maine aaj kuch khoya hai jo mere bahut karib  
tha. Abhinav ab diya tumara pyaar nahi hai kisi aur ka hai. Tumare bhai purab ka pyaar  
hai. Bul javo usse.

abhinav (povs): kaise kar pavuga main ye kaise diya ko aur purab ko dekh pavuga. Par muje ye karna padga. Main bada hu. Agar mere kurbani se purab aur diya khush hai tho vahi sahi. Main diya ko buluga. Ye samjuga ki diya mere liye nahi thi. Acha hai main unn se dur rahuga tho meri taklif kisi ko nahi asanise main koshish karuga ki diya ko bul javu. mere liye ye difficut hoga mera unn dono ke liye muje ye karna padega.

 **meantime abhinav's phone ring**

pahale wo nahi letha. Par firse call atha aur abhinav letha hai.

abhinav: ha bolo purab

purab: abhinav mere yaar main aaj bahut khush hu maine mere life main bas do wish  
mangi thi aur wo aajke din hi puri huyi tume pata hai main militery traning ke liye select  
huva aur maine aaj aapni dil ki abhinav cut purab

abhinav: cong. Purab. purab muje na kuch kaam hai main bhand call kartha hu. He cut the  
call

abhinav: ye muje kya ho raha hai. Nahi main mere aur purab ke bich ke risthe ko kharab  
nahi kar sakhatha, wo bhi ek ladki ke karan. Meri life main diya nahi hai. Aur ab muje uss  
baat ko accept karna padega. Pata hai thoda difficut hai par main karuga.

abhinav phone utha tha aur raj ka number dial kartha but he cut it.

abhinav(povs): wo abhi kavya ke saath hoga usse distrubed nahi kartha hu.

 **raj's N kavya**

kavya: raj main aaj bahut khush hu. Raj hold kavya's hand

raj: main bhi. kavya jab hum bachpan main milthe the ek saath khelthe the tab kabhi nahi  
socha tha na ki hum kabhi ek risthe main bandege. Tum mere life main ane se pahale  
abhinav hi mere dil main tha he known all about me but now you are enter in my life.  
tum donno mere bahut karib ho. abhinav mere saath mere har faisle pe khada raha hai.  
hum donno dosth nahi bhai hai.

kavya smile and say: raj main tume bahut ache se jathi hu. Tumari kamjori, strength sabh tumara strength rajat uncle and kamjori meghna aunty and ragini tum aapni family ko bahut pyaar karthe ho. Raj wadda main tumare har fasle main saath dugi tum muje aapne saath pavoge.

raj: aur tum . Tum meri dil ki dadakan ho jo hamesha dadkathi hai. thanx you.

kavya: raj kitna acha hotha na hum badehi nahi huve hothe tho. Wo bachpan ki baat hi kuch  
aur thi.

raj: we are all lucky humare pass bachpan ki yaade hai. Hum sabhne ek saath gujare hai.

both are remembering their bachpan. With smiling. And holding each other hand.

 **nidhi n purab**

purab: you known I m very happy. Finally I m selected in militery tranining.

nidhi: muje pata tha tum select hoge. Tumne bahut mehnat kiyi thi.

purab: ha wo tho hai. Purab smile.

nidhi: purab thanx you main aaj khud ki khushi bayan nahi kar sakhathi. You known hamesha  
se main chahathi thi ki main bhi mere counise ke saath kuch time spend karu par kabhi  
wo moka mila nahi par I m lucky ki muje wo sabh ab tumare saath milnega.

purab smile.

than both have side hug.

 **at 7.00 pm**

raj abhinav ko call kartha hai

raj: abhinav kya kaha diya ne

abhinav: raj wo

raj: ok tum a rahe ho na club house tabhi baathana

abhinav: nahi main nahi arahu.

raj: what abhinav ye acha nahi hai aapna kaam huva aur aapne dosth ko bul gaya.

abhinav: raj tum na ok main a raha hu.

call get cut.

 **in club house**

all present abhinav raj kavya purab nidhi ragini sachi divesh but diya nahi ayi thi.

nidhi purab aapne main busy thi. Abhinav aapna dard raj se chupane ki khoshish kar raha tha.

sabh saath the. Par abhinav akhela ek jagah pe khada tha.

raj saw abhinav and go toward abhinav

raj: kya huva koi pareshani hai. Ye baathavo tume baathaya na diya ko aapni feeling kya reaction tha diya ka. dekh maine tho baathaya aur uss ne ha bhi kiya. Abhinav baathavo  
na kya kaha diya ne. bas bahut huva muje pata hai diya ka ha hi hain na. wo hai kaha pe ayi kyu nahi purab ne kaha tha wo usse phone karega lagtha hai usse nahi kiya. par yaar tum saath lekar athe na.

abhinav have some tear ineye. Raj saw it.

raj: abhinav kya baat hai. Tum gaye the na. diya ne kya kaha tell me please.

abhinav: raj main baathane gaya par

raj: par kya

abhinav: baatha nahi paya wo pu meantime purab came he rubbed the tear. And gave  
the a little smile to purab.

purab: abhinav ye raj na bas kahtha hai wo mera dosth hai par yaisa nahi hai. Aaj maine  
usski help magi tho saf saf mana kiya. Agar main tumare pass atha tho meri jarur help karthe

raj smile: kya abhinav ladki bantha tumare liye. With laughing

purab: just shut up

raj: main shut up ok teek hai tum kahthe ho abhinav tumari help kartha. Par muje nahi lagtha ki abhinav tumare liye ladki ban abhinav banthe tum isske pyaar ko propose karne ke liye ladki.

abhinav chup rahtha. Abhinav bas uss time purab ko khud ke samne nahi dekhna chahatha  
tha par he control on his feeling. And bas chup raha tha.

purab: ok koi baath nahi. Acha kiya tum ne meri help nahi kiyi. Are meri help meri bestty ne kiyi. Maine tume bas kaha tha ki sirf as a nidhi hoke khade raho kuch nahi karna par tum nahi mane. Par diya jatse mani nidhi bane ke liye. Dekho isse kahthe hai dosth aaj diya ke karan muje nidhi ka saath mila.

abhinav: what tum aur nidhi I means nidhi se tum pyaar karthe ho.

raj: aur nahi tho kya issliye ye din raat diya ke age piche gumtha tha. Muje kavya ne baathaya. Kaise ye nidhi ke piche tha.

purab: ye kavya bhi na.

abhinav: matlab wo aaj jo and he stop

purab: aaj kya

abhinav: kuch nahi. And he smile.

nidhi: purab yaha ana

purab go from their

raj: kya huva kyu smile de rahe ho.

abhinav: kuch nahi ye purab tumare pass aya tha dophar ko.

raj: ha main kavya se milne janewala tha tabhi . Usse nidhi ko propose karna tha tho pahale  
thoda trial karna chahatha tha. Maine saf mana kiya. ye purab na pagal hai. kuch bhi ye to  
isski help diya ne kiyi Tho janab diya ke pass gaye . **but he stop** Ek minute tum dopahar ko diya ke ghar janewale the na. wo shit kiska matlab purab diya ke ghar tha aur tume diya se kuch nahi kaha. tum mil the na usse. baathavo.

abhinav: main gaya tha par vaha purab tha tho main chala aya.

raj: chala aya are purab vaha se jatha na tum kyu aye.

abhinav: wo muje thodi misunderstanding ho gayi thi tho main vaha se aya bina diya se  
mile.

raj: misunderstanding matlab my god tum ye tho nahi samje na ki diya aur purab

abhinav nodded his head in yes.

kavya: raj abhinav please yaha avo vaha kya kar rahe ho.

raj: atha hu.  
 **raj to abhinav**

raj: abhinav purab aur diya sirf ache dosth hai unnke bich kuch nahi hai. Ye purab bhi na usse vahi time mila tha kya. Abhinav diya ke ankho main dekho wo bhi tumse pyaar karthi hai purab se nahi. Tumare man main jo baath baithi hai wo sahi nahi hai. abhinav please ek bhaar mujse pucha hotha main tume baatha tha. tum **abhinav stop raj and place the hand on shoulder. abhinav say**

abhinav: relex raj. I known muj misunderstanding ho gayi thi. Fikar not.

raj: par ab kya kab kahoge diya ko aapni feeling.

abhinav: kahuga Jaldi hi and thanx you. Ab chalo kavya bula rahi hai.

raj smile.

both came their.

purab: kya order karu.

divesh: pizza

purab: teek hai

kavya: raj dekha tume diya nahi ayi kaha tha maine tumse wo hum sabh se dur rahthi hai.  
Nidhi tume kuch pata hai . Dekho ab ye mat kahna ki tume pata nahi diya ko kya huva hai  
wo kyu club house ana nahi chahathi. Yaisa kabhi nahi ho sakhatha ki tume pata na ho.

nidhi: kavya diya teek hai tum na kham kha tension le rahi ho. Inn dinno bahut se project  
hai diya bas unne complete kar rahi hai . Aaj bhi vahi project complete kar rahi hogi.

divesh: jutt mat bol. Inn donno ka kuch tho huva hai. Unn dinno donn room main baate karthe hai. Ek baat baathavo diya ko project complete karna hai aur tume nahi karna kuch bhi jut bolthi hai. uss din diya ro but nidhi stop divesh.

nidhi: shut up divesh kuch bhi tume kya pata humare project kab hothe hai.

purab: divesh nidhi se lado mat.

divesh: main nahi lad raha hu. Ye diya ki chamchi nidhi lad rahi hai. Donno ke bich kuch tho  
hai. Jo ye chori chupe baate karthe hai.

abhinav: dievsh nidhi tumse badi hai yaisa nahi kahthe.

nidhi: kavya sach main muje nahi pata. And you all know na diya chotti chotti baat ka tension  
lethi hai. Tension mat lo. Aur divesh uss din usse madam se dat padi thi so she feel bura so  
wo rane lagi. divesh Tum bina matlab baat ko badi kar rahe ho. She is fine.

purab: ok relex kyu kitni highpar hothi ho.

kavya: nahi kuch tho baat hai main janthi hu diya ko wo kabhi bhi club house ka protocal  
nahi todthi. Aur ye aaj nahi balki kahi mahino se chal raha hai. Hum sabh athe par diya nahi athi. Raj abhinav baat karo na usse.

raj: ok main usse call kartha hu aur bulatha hu.

raj dial diya's number

diya shreya ke saath kitchen main thi.

 **diya's phone ring. Diya saw it but did not received the call**

shreya:lelo na rajveer ka call hai

diya: main bhand main baat karugi.

raj: utta nahi rahi hai. Firse kartha hu.

nidhi: shayad busy hogi.

 **again phone ring**

shreya: diya uthavo. Diya showed the hand diya ke hand main atha laga tha.

shreya: ok main lethi hu. She took it

shreya: hello rajveer.

raj: hello aunty diya nahi hai wo hum sabh club house pe hai aur diya nahi ayi wo teek hai  
na.

shreya: ha wo teek hai. Rajveer tum sabh aaj club house main milne wale the muje pata nahi tha sorry ok teek hai diya ajavegi bas kisi ko bej do usse lene.

shreya cut the call.

 **in club house**

raj: diya a rahi hai. Bas usse lene jana hai.

nidhi: tho purab tum javo diya ko lene.

raj: nahi abhinav jayega.

abhinav : ha main jatha hu. And he left.

 **in daya's house**

shreya: diya tume nahi baathaya ki tum sabh aaj club house main mile wale ho.

diya: ha wo main bul gayi.

shreya: teek hai tum javo ye sabh main karthi hu.

diya:(povs): muje nahi jana vaha pe abhinav hoga. Aur kavya bhi

shreya: kya soch rahi ho javo

diya nodded her head and left.

 **abhinav ki misunderstanding dur hogayi but what about diya. Diya ki galathfami dur hogi. Abhinav usse propose karega. Ye sabh jane ke liye agali update ka wait kijaye.**

 **Tab tak bye bye**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	13. Chapter 13

**I m very happy shreya mam is back in cid. New year and republic day ka best gift hai. I wish ki shreya mam ab cid serial main hi rahe.**

… **..**

 **in daya's house**

daya hall main tha. With his laptop

the door bell ring. Shreya go and open the door.

shreya : are abhinav avo na

abhinav came in side

daya saw abhinav.

daya: are abhinav aaj humare yaad kaise ayi. Baitho aur Baathavo pune main kaisa chal raha hai. Shreya wo coffee vagera dekho. Are nahi aaj ka dinner humare saath kyu shreya. Are bhai  
kuch time hume bhi tho tumare papa ka dosth hu. Bahut khas dosth hu.

shreya: daya wo aapse milne nahi aya. Wo aaj diya club house nahi gayi tho usse lene aya hai. Abhinav ko time kaha hai jo wo humse milne aye.

abhinav: aunty yaisa nahi hai.

shreya: ok teek hai mazak kar rahi hu. Shreya call diya . Diya came

abhinav saw diya. Diya bahut sad thi. She fakly smile.

abhinav: tho hum chalthe hai.

diya and abhinav left.

 **in abhinav's car**

abhinav car chala raha tha. Diya bahar dekh rahi thi.

abhinav (povs): ye baat tho start nahi karegi. Main hi kartha hu.

abhinav: diya padai ka pressure jada hai. Nahi tum kal nahi ayi club house aur aaj bhi  
nahi kavya baatha rahi thi ki tum club house nahi athi ho. Kya huva.

diya ko gussa tha ha kavya ka naam sunkar par wo chup baith thi.

abhinav: ab sare raste chup rahogi ya bologi bhi.

diya again remain silent.

abhinav: diya main kuch puch raha hu.

diya: chup chap gadi chalavo na.

abhinav's phone ring. It was kavya's call abhinav took the call

abhinav: ha kavya bolo

kavya: kaha pe ho.

abhinav: bas a rahe hai. Diya abhinav ka phone usske haath se leti aur back seat pe fek dethi hai phone sidhe floor pe.

abhinav: kya kar rahi ho.

diya: muje ghar jana hai gadi rokho

abhinav: what club house nahi avogi

diya: muje ghar jana hai. Gadi rokho

abhinav: kya pagalpan hai

diya: muje ghar jana hai the tear came from eyes. Finally abhinav stop the car.

but she is crying

abhinav: kya baat hai achanak kya huva tabyat teek hai na.

but tear came from her eye.

abhinav: bolo ro kyu rahi ho. Diya please say something.

diya: muje ghar jana hai.

abhinav: diya **and he rubbed her tear. Diya feel his touch it was good. She close the eye.**

abhinav: diya kuch ho raha hai tume. Bolo **she open the eye.**

diya: muje bas ghar jana. Mera man nahi hai kahi pe jane ka.

abhinav: are ghar jake kya karogi. Club house chalo sabhke saath you feel better.

diya: agar tumse nahi hotha tho main akheli chali javugi. **Diya tried to open the door lock .**

but abhinav hold her hand. And say : diya kya ho gaya. Dekho diya agar tum kahogi nahi tho  
muje nahi pata chalega aur main kaise tume samja pavuga.

diya: mat samjo just stay way from me.

abhinav: diya please ek bhaar meri baat sunno. Diya samjo na bas thode time ke liye main  
yaha aya hu. Please ye kuch pal mere saath bithavo.

diya: mere saath hi kyu tumare aspas aur bhi log hai na tho unnke saath aapne ye anmol  
pal bithavo. Tho kav but abhinav place the figure on her lip.

abhinav: main ye kuch khas pal sirf tumare saath gujrana chahatha hu. sabh tho hai par main tumara saath chahatha hu. sunno muje kuch kahna hai tumse maine isse acha kuch socha tha par jane do. Yahi sahi moka hai. **He came more close to her. She can feel his closness and she tried to move away but he stop her. She saw abhinav**

abhinav: diya jab bhi tum mere as pas hothi hona muje bahut acha lagtha hai. Aur jab tum  
nahi hothi na tho ajib lagtha hai. Tume pata hai bachpan main humari summar ke chutti ka  
wait kartha tha. kyuki summar ke holiday main tum humare ghar athi thi. wo char din  
main bas tumare saath gujrana chahatha tha. tumare saath hi khelna chahatha tha. you kaho tho muje adat ho gayi thi tumari. par muje nahi pata tha ki ye adat nahi main tume pasad karne laga tha. jab se pyaar ko samja bas tumse hi pyaar kiya. **he copped her face in his hand and say**

abhinav: diya kya tum jindagi bhaar mera saath dogi. Kya hum iss dosthi ko ek pavitra risthe main badal sakhathe hai jo dosthi ke bahut uppar hai. Main tumse bahut pyaar katha hu aur hamesha kartha rahuga. I love you.

 **diya was shock to hear this from abhinav's muh.**

 **diya have tear and and nodded her head in yes. And say.**

diya: ha main tumare har kadam pe saath hu. Abhinav I love you tooooooooooo  
 **abhinav rubbed the tear. And he came very close to diya he was very close to her lip.  
And finally both did the kiss. It was their first kiss. First she did not respond but later she also respond. both are came in scen while ring the diya's phone.**

 **both separate. Abhinav smile. Diya also gave him a akaward smile. And pick up the call.**

diya: ha purab bolo. **In very slow voice**

purab: kaho ho yaar. Tumare saath abhinav hai na usska phone nahi lag raha hai.

diya: hum saath main hai athe hai.

purab: ok ajavo. **purab cut the call**

abhinav: purab ka call tha.

diya: ha. **she did not make eye contact to abhinav. Abhinav feel she is not confortable with  
that kiss.**

abhinav: diya sorry wo galathi se huva I m sorry . Diya dekho na mere taraf agar tum nahi  
dekhogi tho muje bura feel lage ga. Yaar ho jatha hai. Yaise unconfortable feel mat karo. Its ok yaar. Ye normal baat hai. **Finally diya saw abhinav. Little smilling face.**

abhinav: ab ghar javogi ya club house

diya: club house sabh se milna hai.

abhinav: agar tum chaho tho main ghar chod sakhatha hu.

diya: nahi club house chalthe hai. She smile abhinav saw her smile. Which is he miss. **Abhinav start the car.**

 **abhinav saw diya. Diya saw saw abhinav.**

diya: kya huva kya dekh rahe ho.

abhinav: kuch nahi . Diya tume guss kis baat ka tha . Itna sara gussa bichare mere phone  
pe nikhala. Pata nahi kya halal huva hoga usska.

diya: sorry.

abhinav: its ok ab tum teek hona tho sabh teek ek baat puchu kis baat pe itna gussa tha. **Tear came from diya's eyes.**

abhinav saw it : diya ab ro kyu rahi ho diya ek baat kahu main tumare ye asu nahi badash  
kar sakhatha. Muje takalif hothi hai. Please again ye asu na ane chahiye jise meri diya ki smile gayab hothi hai. **Diya rubbed it and smile.**

diya: abhinav tum mujse kabhi dur nahi javoge na. hamesha mere saath rahoge na.

abhinav: ha wadda raha jab tak meri ye sas hai tab tak main tumare saath hu.

diya smile: tume pata hai main tumari bina jine ke bhaare main soch bhi nahi sakhathi.

abhinav: main bhi. Diya baathavo na kya huva tha tume wo kavya bhi bhaar bhaar bol rahi thi ki tum club house nahi athi. Aur wo suddent reaction kuch baat hai tumare dil main.

diya: thi par ab sabh teek ho gaya chodo usse.

abhinav: chodo kyu baathavo. Main bhi sunna chahatha hu kis baat ko lekar tume itna gussa  
aya tha.

diya: abhinav wo

abhinav: ha bolo wo se age bado diya

diya: abhinav wo tum aur kavya I means tum donno dosth ho.

abhinav: ha we are best friend.

diya: wo muje laga ki tum kavya ko pasad karthe ho. Aur kavya bhi. Dekho ha har time  
tum aur kavya baate karthe ho has the ho kisi ko bhi lagega ki tum donno main dosthi se  
jada aur kuch hai.

abhinav smile.: wo tho jealous feel kar rahi thi. Agar yaisa tha tho main aur der  
aapni feeling baathane main. Aur thodi jalthi.

diya: abhinav

abhinav: acha hai aag tho donno taraf se lagi thi.

diya: matlab

abhinav: wo **and he smile.** sorry wo aaj dopahar ko main tumare ghar aya tha tab maine  
tume aur purab ko dekha purab shayad nidhi ko kaise propose karna hai wo trial kar raha tha. Aur main samja ki tum aur purab.

diya: what abhinav main aur purab kuch bhi we are just friend ek bhaar puch tho lete

abhinav: tum pe hi ye lagu hotha hai madam

diya: sorry

abhinav: its ok. diya smile.

abhinav: yaise hi hasthe raho.

they both reached club house.

 **abhinav aur diya car se uttar the hai abhinav aapna phone letha aur donno club main  
jathe hai.**

 **in club house**

 **nidhi move towards diya. Diya abhinav nidhi came near all of them.**

purab: acha hai tum donno a gaye. Muje laga ab tum donno nahi avoge tho main khud tum donna ka pizza khaluga. But my bad luck.

raj : vaise abhinav diya ke ghar pe jane ke liye bas 10 minutes lagthe hai iss hisaba se 10 minute jane ke liye aur 10 minutes ane keliye kul milakar 20 minutes tume tho pure 30 minute lage.

abhinav: wo raste main traffice mila aur diya ne dher kiyi. **And he smile raj saw it.**

raj in low voice : traffice ki vaise deer huyi hai ya aur kuch muje laga tumari smile ke  
piche aur kuch hai

abhinav: shut up raj kuch bhi.

diya move towards kavya.

diya: kavya I m sorry

kavya: kis baat ka sorry.

diya: wo maine tumse ruddy baat kiyi.

kavya: its ok tum pareshan thi na. diya tume nahi lagtha tum kuch jadahi padai ka tension  
le rahi ho. Yaar diya padai tho hothi rahthi hai ye hum sabhke saath jo pal bithaye hai wo fir  
se nahi ayege. Kavya smile . **Diya saw abhinav and than smile.**

diya abhinav ke pass hi baith thi. Nidhi usske baju main.

nidhi in low voice: diya muje tumse baat karni hai. Ye kavya ko sorry kya chal raha hai tumare  
dimag main. Dekho apne aap ko jada inn sabh main involved mat karo jage jake tume hi takalif  
ho. Dekho abhinav aur kavya ko . Chal mere saath. And she hold her hand.

but abhinav ne pahale hi diya ka haath pakdke rakha tha. That she can get up.

diya in slow voice: nidhi muje galathfami huyi thi so all sort out. Relex abhinav aur kavya ke  
yaisa kuch nahi hai.

nidhi in lound voice: what .

purab: kya huva.

nidhi saw diya and say: kuch nahi.

meantime pizza came. All are eating pizza with chitchat with each other.

abhinav: sunno sabhko kal meri taraf se dinner.

all: ok teek hai.

abhinav: chalo bahut der ho gayi hai ab kal milthe hai dinner pe.

raj: ha

abhinav: divesh diya chalo main tume chodtha hu.

divesh: main purab bhai ke saath jatha hu.

purab: ha divesh mera saath chalo ge tum diya ko aur nidhi ko ghar chod do.

raj: ragini kavya sachi chalo main tume chodtha hu.

all nodded. And left.

 **in abhijit's house**

abhijit gahari soch main tha.

tarika: abhijit abhinav ke ane ke bhand dinner karthe .wo yaha hai tho saath main dinner  
karege.

but abhijit did not reply.

tarika : abhijit kaha khoye ho.

abhijit: ha kya kah rahi ho.

tarika: kuch nahi soch kya rahe ho.

abhijit (povs): tarika ko baathahu ab vahi baat karegi abhinav se. pata nahi kya chal raha hai  
usske man main.

tarika: abhijit kya fir se kuch sochne lage.

abhijit: wo abhinav ke bhaare main soch raha tha.

tarika: abhinav aur tumari baat huyi ? kya baat huyi? **Tarika saw abhijit face**  
ussne kuch kaha tumse ? kuch maga hai ?Aaj tak tho ussne hamesha muje age kiya tho aaj kya baat huyi ki wo sidhe tumse baat karne aya but it is good abhijit.

abhijit: baath tho sunn ye.

tarika: ok teek hai baathavo.

abhijit: tarika wo abhinav se baat kijaye aaj dopahar ko usska muh latka huva tha. Pata nahi  
kya soch raha tha. devdas banke ghar aya tha. Kahi ladki ka tho mamla nahi hai na.

tarika: abhijit kuch bhi bichara aaj din bhaar bor ho gaya hoga aaj sabh aapne aapne kaam  
main busy the.

abhijit: nahi uss ki wo lakshane muje bor hone ke nahi lagi. Yaisa lag raha tha ki usska  
dil tut gaya hai. Ha shayad kisi ladki ne usska dil thoda hai. sach main ye pyaar ka mamla hai.

tarika: what abhijit jasusi karna bhand karo.

abhijit: ye meri ankhe hai kabhi dokha nahi kha sakhathi hai. Main ankhe dekh ke baatha  
sakhatha hu. aap bhi dekho jara usse dhyaan se pata chalega. I m sure kisi ladki ka hamala  
hai. Iss ne usse proposed kiya hoga aur ussne na kaha hoga issliye usska mood off tha.

tarika: ok main manthi hu usska dil tut gaya hai. Ladki ne usse mana kiya hai. Ok teek hai wo ladki pagal hogi jis ne abhinav pasad nahi hai.

abhijit: aap yaisa kah rahi hai ki abhinav sarvgun sampan hai.

tarika: hai mera beta sarvgun sampan. Usske liye uss ladki se achi ladki milegi. Are uss ne  
abhinav ki achiya nahi dikhi hogi pagal hogi. Aur acha huva jo ladki abhinav ko nahi samj payi wo kya uss ki job ko samjegi.

abhijit: tarika pucho na abhinav se.

tarika: kya puchu abhijit . Muje nahi lagtha koi ladki hogi usske life main. Wo yaha hotha kaha  
hai jo yaha ki ladki usse pasad na ye hawa main tir chalana bhand karo.

abhijit: social media ke jariye.

tarika: bas abhijit ok maine man liya ki abhinav ko koi ladki pasad ayi hogi. Par ab wo bada ho gaya hai yaise usse direct kaise puch sakhathe hai. Samjo baat ko. Agar usske life main  
koi hai I means ladki hai tho wo khud se bolega na. yaise usske life main hume interference nahi karna chahiye. samj rahe ho na.

abhijit: par hum puch tho sakhathe hai na. muje chita ho rahi hai usski aaj jab usse dekha  
tho ek pal laga ki puchu usse. Par

tarika: pucha kyu nahi. Wo baatha tha tume.

abhinav: aapko kya lagtha hai abhinav muje baatha tha. Aaj se pahale uss ne kabhi mujse  
khul ke baat kiyi hai jo aaj puchye na wo aapko jarur baathayega. Aap donno  
ki tuning achi hai.

tarika: abhijit tum manoge nahi na. ok teek hai jab ayega tab puchugi.

 **in abhinav's car**

abhinav drop nidhi and he and diya donno hothe hai car main.

diya: tum mission par gaye the.

abhinav: ha par tume kisne baathaya

diya: mumma papa baath kar rahe the tab sunna.

abhinav: ha mera first mission. Aur maine wo sucessfully complete kiya.

diya: cong. Par abhinav agali bhaar jab javoge na tab please alteast muje baathake javo.

abhinav: ok teek hai.

diya smile.

than abhinav drop diya and left from their.

 **in abhijit house.**

abhijit: tarika abhinav se puchye kya baat hai.

tarika: ha puch lugi pahale ane tho do uss se.

meatime abhinav came. He was very happy. Smile is on his face.

abhinav enter in hall

and saw tarika abhinav

abhinav: mumma . Aap dono wo main fresh hoke atha hu bhand main saath main  
dinner karege.

tarika: ha

abhijit (in low voice): puchye na wo dophar ka

tarika chup rahthi hai. Abhinav left.

abhijit: pucha kyu nahi. Abhinav samne tha.

tarika: kya puchthi abhijit. Maine abhinav ko ache se dekha muje nahi laga ki wo upset ya  
pareshan hai balki wo tho bahut khush hai. Tum na abhijit yavi kuch bhi soch lethe ho. Kaha  
tha maine koi ladki ka mamla nahi hai.

abhijit: par wo dophar ko bahut upset tha.

tarika: please abhijit firse suru mat karo. Main dinner laga rahi hu.

tarika left.

than they did dinner.

 **in abhijit's room**

abhijit: meri ankhe dhokha nahi kha sakhathi. Abhinav dupahar ko distrubed ta. Pareshani usske face pe dikh rahi thi.

tarika: abhijit so javo na.

abhijit: tarika mera dil nahi man raha hai.

tarika: please abhijit so javo.

abhijit: par tarika.

than after some time abhijit also sleep.

 **abhijit raat bhaar nahi so paya. But abhinav diya tho chain se so gaye. They get in their life which they want in their life. Rajveer kavya, purab aur nidhi sabh bahut khush the.  
Unn logo ko unnke life partner ka saath mil gaya tha.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	14. Chapter 14

**next day**

 **in abhijit's house**

abhijit vahi baat leke baitha tha.

tarika came with breakfast.

tarika: abhijit tum abhi bhi kal ki baat lekar baithe ho. Abhinav ab bada ho gaya hai. Ussne  
ek mission sucessfully complete kiya. Wo ab bacha nahi raha. Ye life usski hai hume usske life main interfernece nahi karna chahiye . hum bas uss se guide kar sakhathe hai. wo bhi tab jab wo khud se baathayega. we can't force abhinav tum sun rahe hona.

abhijit: par kal.

tarika: teek hai tumari tasali ke liye main usse puchthi hu. Ab khush.

abhinav came

abhinav: good morning. abhijit saw abhinav

tarika / abhijit: good morning

tarika: nastha karo. Tarika saw abhinav than abhijit.

tarika: abhinav tume koi pareshani hai. I means pune main sabh corporate kar rahe hai na.

abhinav while doing breakfast: ha mumma sabh bahut ache hai aur caring hai. I m happy ki muje unn jaise teammats mile. Meri job ki first posting jaha sabh bahut ache se behave karthe hai. Muje bahut khushi mil rahi hai unnke saath kaam karke. Unnka itane salo ka experience and humari nayi tarkibe bahut maza a raha hai. bas yaisa lag raha hai ki ye do teen kab khatam ho aur main kab firse pune javu.

tarika saw abhijit.

abhijit (povs): shayad main hi galath soch raha tha. Shayad kal sach main bor ho gaya hoga.  
Issliye face pe bara bajethe. Tarika sahi thi main bas hava main tir chala raha hu. Abhinav  
ne khud ko itna kaam main busy rakha hai wo kya kisi ladki ke mamle main padega. pyaar  
vyaar se ye khoso dur hai. main bhi na pata nahi kya kya soch raha tha. abhijit smile.

tarika in low voice: kya huva kyu has rahe ho.

abhijit: kuch nahi.

abhinav: mumma aaj duphar ko main raj ke saath usske ghar pe rahuga. Aur raat ko maine  
sabh ko dinner pe lejane ka plan kiya hai. So dinner unn logo ke saath.

tarika: teek hai.

than they did breakfast.

 **in daya's house**

shreya: diya kaha pe ho. Jaldi karo. Tum na har bhaar nastha teek se nahi karthi aur jathi. Jaldi karo.

diya: ayi mumma.

diya came.

daya: good morining

diya: good morining

diya: wo shit main bul gayi meri chemistry project ki file. Main abhi ayi.

shreya: rukho main lekar athi hu. Tum nastha karo.

shreya go and bring the file. And handover to diya.

diya aapne muh main khaana doshthi hai.

shreya: diya aram se. atak jayega.

daya: shreya tumari subh bas bacho ke piche hi jathi na.

shreya: aur nahi tho kya. Bade ho gaye tabi unnki khaana pine ki jimedari na karu tho ye tho  
bina khaaye piye hi jayege.

daya smile.

shreya: maa hu mere bache mere pass hai tho ye hal hai tho tarika ka kya hal hoga. tarika tho bas abhinav ki chita hothi hai. Aur honi bhi chahiye. Wo usse dur jo rahtha jaha usske apne koi nahi hai. Diya cough.

shreya: aram se.

daya: ha agar yaha hotha tho chita nahi hothi.

diya: mumma wo aaj raat ko abhinav hum sabh ko dinner pe leke janewala hai.

shreya: tho aaj raat dinner abhinav ke saath.

divesh: ha.

than they did breakfast. Shreya daya left to bureau. Diya aur divesh bhi college ke liye jathe  
hai.

 **in diya college**

nidhi: diya I m so happy. Tum na kuch bhi sochthi ho. Dekhna abhinav sirf aur sirf tumse  
pyaar kartha hai. Aur kisi se nahi. Bina matlab pareshan ho rahi thi.

diya smile.

nidhi: kaho na abhinav ne tume kaise propose kiya baathavo na.

diya remember kiss incident. And she smile.

nidhi: has kyu rahi ho. Kaho na. kya kaha abhinav ne. aur ye kya tumara chehra tamatar ke tarh  
lal kyu ho gaya. Ab tho pakka kuch huva hai bol .

diya: nidhi please aur maine tumse puch kya ki purab ne tume kaise propose kiya. Ussne  
kiya na so ho gaya.

nidhi smile.

diya saw purab.

diya: purab

purab came near them.

purab: hi .

diya: tum yaha yaha pe sirf medical student athe hai militery man nahi.

purab smile.

purab: nidhi kya aaj hum saath main kuch time spend kar sakhathe hai. Please bas yahi kuch pal hai.

nidhi saw diya. Diya smile.

nidhi: par purab wo

diya: wo wo kya nidhi javo. Purab kuch dinno main janewala hai. So enjoyed.

purab: chalo

nidhi: thanx you they left. Diya smile

diya's phone ring. Diya saw it and smile came on face

diya: hello

abhinav: hello college puch gayi

diya: ha

abhinav: lucture start ho gaye.

diya: ha wo mian note nikhalne ke liye ja rahi thi. Aaj mere group frineds nahi aye shayad late  
ayege. Nidhi ayi thi par purab ke saath gayi.

abhinav: what purab ke saath

diya: ha donno gumne gaye hai. Kuch donno main purab jayega na issiliye gaye hai.

diya: abhinav bhand main call karthi hu. Wo main puch gayi.

abhinav: ok teek hai diya sunno wo aaj koi lacture free ha tho hum coffee pine jayege. Tum kaho kaha milna hai. he smile.

diya: huuuuu tum kaha pe ho.

abhinav: abhi raj ke ghar pe.

diya: ok dupahar ke bhand practical nahi hai. Char baje mil sakhathe hai hum.

abhinav: teek hai. Par kaha pe.

diya: college ke pass ek cafe hai vahi pe mil the hai.

abhinav: teek hai.

diya: bye. Abhinav cut the call. Diya smile. Raj came from washroom.

abhinav: purab ki tho yash hai. Girl friend ko lekar gumne gaya hai.

raj: he is luck guy in world. Merivali tho death body yo ke saath din gujar rahi hai. Socha tha  
aaj kuch time usske saath gujaruga par madam ko murdo ke saath time spend karna hai.

abhinav smile.

abhinav: shaam ko char baje muje kahi pe jana hai.

raj: diya ko leke date pe.

abhinav smile : raj wo socha ab yaha hu tho kuch time ek dusre ke saath spend karthe hai.

raj: ha achi soch hai. Abhinav smile.

 **at 4.00 pm**

diya is waiting for abhinav in café

abhinav came. And took the seat near diya.

abhinav: sorry sorry late huva. Wo traffic

diya smile.

abhinav order a coffee for both of them.

abhinav saw diya. Abhinav forward the hand to hold her hand but waiter came with coffee.

abhinav smile waiter go.

than both enjoying the coffee.

abhinav: nidhi ayi

diya: nahi shaam ko practical nahi the na so wo nahi ayi.

abhinav: diya wo.

purvi came in same café. And she saw abhinav.

purvi (povs): abhinav wo bhi kisi ladki ke saath. Jarur usski gf hogi. Acha huva muje pata tho chala he is dateded with some one. Ab dekho abhinav ke chahare ka naksha kaise bigdtha hai.

purvi came.

purvi: abhinav both saw purvi

abhinav: buva aap yaha pe.

purvi: ha wo case ke silsile main ayi thi. Par tum donno yaha pe.

diya: wo aunty

purvi: ha bolo

abhinav: main yaha se ja raha tha tho muje diya mili wo ghar jane ke liye taxi ka wait kar  
rahi thi. Tho socha ek coffee pike ghar jathe hai. Yaha ki coffee bahut achi hai.

purvi: ha par abhinav iss café ko open hoke sirf 6 mahine huva hai. Jaha tak main janthi hu  
tum kabhi yaha pe nahi aye hoge na so how you known that yaha ki coffee achi hai.

abhinav: purab ne baathaya.

purvi saw diya and abhinav dono ke thote ud gaye the. Purvi just enjoying it.

purvi (povs): wow dono ki shakle dekhne layak hai. But both are looking cute.

abhinav: buva hum chalthe hai.

purvi: ha main jahi rahi thi. Tume dekha aur baat karne ayi. Diya chalo main tume ghar  
chodthi hu.

diya: ji aunty purvi saw abhinav's face.

purvi: chalo. diya purvi ke saath jathi. And jathe samay piche modke dekhathi aur smile  
karthi.

abhinav(povs): kya kya socha tha sabh kharab huva . Buva ayi.

than abhinav pay the bill and left.

purvi diya ko ghar drop karthi aur aapne ghar jathi.

 **in rajat's house**

abhinav enter in raj's house with sad face.

raj: mil aye aapni lady love se. itani jaldi muje laga pure 2 hrs main vapas avoge.

abhinav kept quite

raj: diya mili na tume.

abhinav: ha par koi fayda nahi huva.

raj: baat kya hai.

abhinav: buva ayi café main. Raj laugh

raj: sare plan pe pani fir gaya. Raj laugh

abhinav: raj has mat. Are hume wakt hi nahi miltha ek dusre ke saath. Har bhaar koi na koi  
atha.

raj: cool man aaj bahut sara time ha tum dono ke pass.

abhinav: dinner pe sabh a rahe hai.

raj: ha pata hai. car main tho wo tumare samne hogi na tab baate karna. Simple

abhinav: pichali bhaar kya huva pata hai na.

raj: fikar not iss bhaar yaisa kuch nahi hoga. He smile.

 **at night**

 **in sachin's house**

sachin kitab pad raha tha. Purvi bas has rahi thi. Sachin saw purvi.

sachin : purvi teek ho has kyu rahi ho.

purvi: kuch nahi wo

sachin: kya bolo

purvi: sachin bache sach main bade ho gaye hai.

sachin: ha sabh aapne aapne career ko lekar serious hai. Raj abhinav ab hum unnke saath  
kaam karege.

purvi: you known maine aaj kuch nahi

sachin: bolo na pahliya mat bujavo.

purvi: main na sure hu. **She smile and say.** abhinav in love

sachin: what tume kaise pata

purvi: wo aaj maine abhinav aur diya ko ek café main dekha

sachin: donno coffee pine gaye hoge. Tum bhi na kaha ki baat kaha lekar ja rahi ho.

purvi: nahi they have feeling for each other. Maine bahut najise se dekha jab main achanak  
unnke samne agayi tho donno ke chahare dekhane layak the.

sachin: wo donno gerenally gaye hoge. Tum bhi na. maine diya ko aur purab ko kahi bhaar  
café main dekha tab ye tho nahi hotha na ki wo donno ek dusre ko pasad karthe hai.

purvi: sachin tume kya pata.

sachin: madam humari shaadi love marriage hai.

purvi: ha pata hai but acha hai na diya humare family main hi rahegi. Abhinav aur diya

sachin: madam zameen pe avo. Unnke man main kuch nahi hoga aur tum sapne dekh rahi  
ho. Kya pata wo donno friend ho. Tum na bina baat ko jane kuch bhi socthi ho.

purvi: tume nahi lagtha na teek hai. Par main sure hu both are in love. Purvi smile

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	15. Chapter 15

**at night all go to have dinner with abhinav**

they all reached restro.

abhinav ne pahale hi table book kiya tha. Manager ake unne welcome kartha aur unnka  
table dikhatha. They all settle down.

abhinav diya raj kavya ragini sachi divesh , purab and nidhi.

all gave the came with food.

all are busy with doing dinner with chit chat with each other. Abhinav ke pass diya baithi  
thi. Abhinav hold her hand.

diya in low voice:kya kar rahe ho sabh hai.

abhinav: sabh dinner kar rahe hai.

abhinav smile. Both are eating dinner while holding hand.

raj ke haath se chamch girtha hai. Raj wo uthane ke liye niche juktha hai he saw abhinav  
hold diya left hand. He smile. He took the chamch.

raj : diya tumare left hand ko kya huva.

diya: kuch nahi. abhinav diya ka haath chodtha hai. Raj smile.

kavya: ab fir kab avoge abhinav.

abhinav: kuch tay nahi hai. Par khoshish karuga ki avu.

raj: abhinav kal javoge.

abhinav: jana jaruri hai raj.

than all did dinner.

ragini: abhinav bhai ice cream

kavya: ha kuch desert order karona.

abhinav: teek hai. Abhi kartha hu.

abhinav call waiter an order ice cream for all of them.

waiter came with ice cream all took it

purab: diya ye ice cream hai.

abhinav: purab nahi pichali bhaar ki tarah usse mat tag karo.

purab smile.

kavya: vaise purab abhinav teek kah raha hai. Diya ko mat chidavo.

sabh happylly eating the ice cream.

diya: main abhi ayi. **she go to washroom.**

abhinav: tum sabh ka ho gaya. Chalo chalthe hai.

raj: ha hum car ke pass rukhthe hai a javo.

abhinav: ha. main bill pay karke atha hu. They left. Diya came.

diya: sabh kaha hai

abhinav: car ke pass chalo

abhinav and diya go near bill counter.

abhinav open her wallate took the money. Gave to manager Diya saw something in wallate.  
But she keep quite.

manager: sir agali bhaar jarur ana. Abhinav smile

they left from bill counter.

diya: abhinav wo tumare wallate main wo but she stop.

abhinav smile

abhianv: tumari photho tum tho mere ankho ke samne nahi hothi tho usse photho ko dekh  
kar din kat tha hu. Jabhi akhela hotha hu tab tumare photho se baat kartha hu.

diya smile.

they both reached near car.

raj: chalo bahut raat huyi hai kal muje bureau jana hai.

abhinav: chalo.

purab say bye to nidhi . Left with his bike.

they left from restro.

 **in abhinav's car**

divesh nidhi back seat pe the. Divesh was busy in his phone.

nidhi: diya ye do din kaise gaye pata hi nahi chala na.

diya: ha

nidhi: diya pata hai tume tum logo ke saath muje family ki feeling hothi hai.

abhinav: vaise nidhi tumare papa kya karthe hai. Sorry main aaj puch raha hu.

nidhi: its ok tum the hi kaha yaha pe. Wo mere papa arjun tackar the great business man  
of mumbai.

abhinav: wo tho tum tackar ki beti ho.

nidhi: ha

abhinav: tumare papa ka itna bada business hai tho tumne mba kyu nahi kiya ye faranic  
doctor ki field kyu choose kiyi.

nidhi: I hate to become business woman. Hume vahi kaam karna chahiye jis se hume khushi milthi hai. Aur main khush hu doctor bane ke. Profit loss, farda nukshan se bahut agal hai ye sabh.

abhinav: achi soch hai.

than they drop nidhi.

 **in raj's car**

kavya: aaj bahut maza aya . Pata nahi ab kab ayega ye moka ek saath spend karne ko.

raj: bahut jaldi. Abhinav atha ayega na. aur ab main bhi hu yaha pe.

kavya: pata hai abhinav kitna atha rahtha hai. Teen mahino ke bhand ab aya hai aur kal  
jayega.

raj: kal subh usse milne javogi na.

kavya: nahi wo kal jaldi jana hai dr. batra sir ki jaldi lacutre hai. So kal tho milna nahi hoga.

raj: wo main bhi kal nahi milne javu ga abhinav se. koi baat nahi call karuga. Wo samj jayega.

kavya smile.

kavya in slow voice: raj wo muje kuch puchna tha. Wo diya

raj: ab kya diya teek hai usska mood bhi teek hai tumne dekhna na.

kavya: ha pata hai. **From back sachi**

sachi: raj bhai kavya di tho mumma jaise behave kar rahi hai. Sabh ki chita karthi hai. Bhai aapko pata hai mere iss semister ko kam marks aye tho di ne muje pushment diya main sirf 1 hrs game khel sakhathi hu.

ragini: sachi galathi tumari hai. Tum kaise galath subject ke paper ki padai karke a sakhathi ho.

kavya: aur nahi tho kya ye tho acha huva kam se kam passing marks mile varna fail ho jathi.

raj smile.

raj drop kavya sachi and left.

 **in abhinav's car**

diya: abhinav kal tum javoge.

abhinav: ha par vapas jarur avoga mera dil jo tumare pass hai.

diya: abhinav divesh sunn lega.

abhinav: nahi wo tho phone main gaya hai.

diya smile.

abhinav: diya aapna khayaal rakho. Aur exam ka tension mat lo.

diya: ha

abhinav again hold her hand. Both saw each other.

abhinav took out the a small box. And hand over to diya

diya in low voice: kya hai ye.

abhinav in low voice: kholke dekho. And he smile

diya open it. And saw a beautiful braslet thi on which d is written. She smile

abhinav in low voice: pasad aya. Diya smile

diya: it is so petty.

abhinav in low: tumare liye aya hu. Tumare jitna khubasurat nahi hai par agar tum pahno gi tho usski khubarati badegi. He smile diya too smile.

than after some time diya ke ghar puch jathe and diya wish abhinav and left.

abhinav left from their.

 **raj reached house**

 **in raj's room**

 **raj's phone ring**

he saw the caller id and smile

raj: hi abhi tak soyi nahi.

kavya: nahi wo sone ja rahi thi. Kuch kahna tha.

kavya: best of luck for your first day in bureau. And wo

raj: thanx u.

kavya: raj wo after some second I love you

raj: me to

kavya: raj wo main tumse puchne wali thi sachi ragani the na issliye nahi pucha

raj: puch kya puchna chahathi ho.

kavya: wo abhinav kise pyaar kartha hai I mean he is in love.

raj smile and say : tume kya lagtha hai

kavya: muje lagtha hai koi hai usske life main.

raj: ha.

kavya: kon baathavona promises kisi ko nahi baathavugi.

raj: usski bachpan ki dosth jise wo bahut pyaar kartha hai.

kavya: raj baathavo na paheli mat bujavo.

raj: budu diya. Wo diya se bahut pyaar kartha hai. Aur ab jake ussne usse propose kiya.

kavya: diya humari diya.

raj: main bahut khush hu abhinav ke liye he got what he want.

kavya: tume pata tha aur tume muje nahi baathaya. Main tume sabh baatha thi na. tho fir  
abhinav ka ye sach mujse chupaya.

raj: sorry par ab pata chala na.

raj: ok good night and I love you toooo

kavya: same to you good night she cut the call.

kavya smile : diya abhinav . She remembered diya and abhinav's chehra. And smile.

 **in abhijit's house**

tarika: abhijit maine pandit ji se baat kiyi hai. Wo kal subh a jayege. Sabh hone ke bhand  
hum mandir jayege.

abhijit: ha.

tarika: abhi bhi vishwas nahi ho raha hai ki humari beti humare bich nahi hai. Yaisa lagtha  
hai ki wo ayegi aur muje piche se hug karegi. The tear came.

tarika: agar wo aaj hothi tho diya ki umar ki hothi na. purab aur diya ko jab dekhthi hu tho yaisa lagtha hai ki abhiksha aur purab hai. Bachpan main purab aur usski kitni understanding thi. Abhinav ke liye tho wo sabh kuch thi. Tarika talking about abhinav and abhiksha. abhinav hear it abhijit and tarika saw abhinav. she stop

tarika: abhinav tum a gaye

abhinav did not say anythings

 **after some seconds.**

abhinav: mumma main kal ja raha hu. Good night and he left.

tarika: ye kab suitation ka samna karega. Hume tho ab halath ke saath samjotha kiya hai  
na. kitne sal huve ek bhaar bhi usski barshi main samil nahi huva. Bas khud ko taklif detha  
hai.

abhijit: thoda time do usse.

tarika: aur kitna time abhijit. Sirf us ne abhiksha ko nahi khoya hai wo humari bhi beti baat karugi abhinav se wo kal na jaye. Barshi ke bhand jaye.

abhijit: tarika tume pata hai usse taklif hothi hai issliye wo har bhaar koi na koi bahana karke uss din ko taltha hai.

tarika: kab tak talega abhijit wo. Yaisa sachayi se bhagana kaha ki samjdari hai. Uss ab accpt karna chahiye ki 10 sal pahale wo hume chod kar gayi. main baat karthi hu. And she left.

 **in abhinav's room**

 **abhinav window ke samne khada tha and kahi pe khoya tha.**

 **tarika enter**

tarika saw abhinav. She came near

tarika: abhinav abhi tak soye nahi.

abhinav: ha wo sone ja hi raha tha.

tarika: abhinav kal barshi hai tho rukh javo na parso javo.

abhinav: mumma aapko pata hai na main nahi rukhna chahatha. Fir kyu. aap aur papa ho na.

tarika: ha hai par abhinav tum uss ke bhai ho. Tho tume bhi shamil hona chahiye na.

abhinav: jab bhi usska mala laga photho ko dekhtha hu tho usska wo masun chahara mere samne atha hai. Mumma main nahi shamil hona chahatha hu. Please

tarika: abhinav dekho wo humare saath nahi hai par kal usski barshi hai. Wo dekh rahi hai  
usse acha nahi lagega ki usska bhai uss ke barshi main shamil nahi huva hai. Aaj se  
pahale jo huva usse bul javo. Please uss ke liye.

abhinav: mumma

tarika: abhinav pata hai muje tume taklif hothi hai. Par beta agar tum iss main shamil hoge  
tho uss ki athma ko shanti milegi. Aur tumari bhi takalif thodi kam hogi.

abhinav saw tarika.

tarika: good night ab so javo. Tarika left.

abhinav took out the wallate open it and saw one photho. The tear came.

after some time his phone ring it is message.

diya : kal jane se pahale hum mil rahe hai. Good night kal milthe hai.

abhinav read it.

abhinav reply the message

abhinav: teek hai. Good night. Than he sleep.

 **kya abhinav rukhega barshi ke liye ya nahi shayad rukh bhi sakhtha aur nahi bhi.  
Kya uss pe tarika ki baatho ka asar hoga ye sabh jane ke liye wait kijaye agale update  
ka.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	16. Chapter 16

**in morining**

 **in abhijit house.**

 **in abhinav's room**

he wake up. Saw the watch.

abhinav (povs): kya karu pune javu. Mumma ka man hai ki main aaj na jahu. Teek hai rah jatha hu aaj mumma bhi udash hogi agar main raha tho unn ki udashi thodi tho kam hogi. Aur mumma sahi kahthi hai jo huva usse bulkar muje khud ko sabhalna hoga. Agar mumma papa khud ko sabhal sakhathe hai tho main kyu nahi.

 **abhinav phone ring**

message from diya

diya : mere college ke rasthe highway no. 22 pe jo garden hai. Main tumara wait kar rahi hu.

abhinav read it. And smile and type the message.

abhinav: diya sorry hum aaj mil nahi payege. Main aaj nahi ja raha hu. Wo aaj barashi hai tho mumma chahathi hai ki main uss maine shamil ho. Hum kal milthe hai usse place pe. Bye.

diya read it and call back abhinav.

diya: hello good morining

abhinav: good morining

diya: tum teek ho na.

abhinav: ha

diya: muje tho nahi lag rahe ho.

abhinav: thoda low feel kar raha hu. Main usse bahut miss kartha hu. Kyu wo muje chod  
kar gayi. Aaj bhi usska chehara mere samne atha hai. With having tear in eyes.

diya: abhinav please sabhalo aapne aapko. Please

abhinav: diya har sal iss din ko main akhele rahna chahatha hu.

diya: tho iss bhaar bhi akele rahna chahathe ho.

abhinav: ha main iss din abhiksha ke saath jitne pal gujare hai wo yaad karna chahatha hu.

diya: ok. take care.

abhinav: tum bhi aapna khayaal rakho. Abhinav cut the call.

 **he took the phone on side table and left to wash room to have bath.**

 **rajat house**

meghna raj ragini rajat doing breakfast

rajat: so mr. rajveer kumar tayar hona aapne carrer ka pahala mukam hasil karne ke liye.

raj: ha papa. Mere liye ye bahut hai ki muje aapke abhijit sir aur daya sir ke under traning  
leni ko mil raha hai.

meghna: acha hai tum ab mere ankho ke samne rakhoge. Bhagwan kare posting bhi tume  
yahi pe mile. Bache ankho ke samne ho tho acha hai. Pata nahi tarika kaise abhinav ke bina rah rahi hogi.

than all did the breakfast

rajat , raj bureau jathe hai.

 **in daya's house**

daya: aaj abhijit nahi ayega bureau

shreya: family ke saath gumne ja rahe hai.

daya: nahi shreya wo aaj he stop

shreya: woow sorry main bul gayi.

daya: pure 10 sal hogaye nahi humari abhiksha ko jakar. Daya have tear.

shreya:daya diya and divesh came he rubbed his tears.

shreya: a gaye tum donno breakfast karo.

diya saw daya.

diya: kya huva papa

daya: kuch nahi. Jaldi se breakfast karo tume college chodke muje bureau jana hai.

diya nodded.

they did breakfast.

 **in abhijit's house**

abhinav came wore with white dress. Tarika abhijit saw it.

pandit ji aye huve the.

abhijit tarika baithe the. Abhinav also move towards their and seat near them.

pandit ji aapni pooja start karthe hai.

tarika have tear in eye. Abhijit kept the hand on tarika's hand.

abhikasha ke photo pe phool ki mala thi. Abhinav saw it tear came.

 **after 2 - 3 hrs panditji left .**

tarika: main ye sabh nipatha thi hu.

 **after 1 hrs.**

tarika: abhijit chalo mandir main jana a rahe ho na.

abhinav: ha.

 **they left to temple.**

 **in car**

abhinav car chal raha tha. After some time they reached temple.

 **they enter in temple. Tarika gave tali to pandit ji. And did prayer. They did some dhan in the name of their daughter. they finised their work and left to house.**

 **kavya abhinav ko call kar rahi thi par uss ka phone nahi lag raha tha. So she call raj and tell raj.**

 **raj call to diya.**

raj: hello diya wo tumari baat huyi hai abhinav se. wo aaj pune jane wala tha subh bhi muje call nahi kiya. Main tho busy tha aaj first day tha na bureau main.

diya:ha meri baat subh huyi thi uss se wo pune nahi gaya. Wo barshi ke liye rukha hai. Aur tume tho pata hai na aaj ke din wo kitna distrubed rahtha hai.

raj: tho iss liye phone switch off rakha hai. Diya subh wo teek tha na I means wo low feel  
tho nahi kar raha tha na.

diya: kar raha tha. Bahut udas tha.

raj: pata tha muje. Abhinav bhi na teek hai main shaam ko call kartha hu usse.

diya: teek hai.

raj cut the call.

 **the whole day pass.**

 **at night**

 **in daya's house**

 **in diya's room**

diya ka mobile bed pe tha usski bas nazar phone pe thi. Aur kabhi kabar wo utati aur number  
dial karthi but phone switch off.

diya(povs) : abhinav please call karo. I known tum aaj bahut distrubed ho. Baat karo tumara  
dil halka ho jayega. Please call karo. Landline pe call karu. Par agar uncle ne utaya tho.

diya phone ring she did not saw caller id.

diya: hello

: hello diya wo muje mrs. mishra mam ke subject ke note chahiye. Tina told me that tumare pass hai.

diya: nidhi tum muje laga.

nidhi: kya laga

diya: kuch nahi mere pass hai main kal tume de dugi. Ab main rakhu.

nidhi: ok teek hai. Nidhi cut the call.

 **in abhijit's house.**

the landline phone ring. Tarika pick up it.

tarika: hello

: hello buva raj

tarika: raj bolo.

raj: buva wo abhinav se baat karni hai. Wo usska phone nahi lag raha hai.

tarika: ek minutes hold karo.

 **tarika go in abhinav's room.**

tarika saw abhinav baitha tha.

tarika: abhinav raj ka call. Abhinav took the call.

abhinav: bolo aaj tumara pahla din tha na bureau main. Kaisa gaya.

tarika smile and go.

raj: bahut acha gaya. Abhinav sabh tho apane hai. Jinke nazaro ke samne main pada bada huva hu. Main akhasar bureau jatha tha but aaj kuch ajib sa laga.

abhinav: hotha hai yaisa.

raj: meri chodo tum baathavo aaj ka din kaisa gaya.

abhinav: acha mumma papa ke saath pura din tha. Raj aaj pahali bhaar laga ki main galath  
tha. main khamkha sachai se bhang raha tha. Papa mumma ko dekh kar laga they accept  
the fact that abhiksha ab nahi hai aur usski yaado ke saath hi ab jina hai. So I decided ab se  
barashi main main samil rahuga.

raj: abhinav tumne wo baat accpte kiyi thi par tum bas bhagthe the. Buva teek hai na. abhinav buva ne abhiksha ka jane ka dukh kyu jela pata hai tume kyuki tum the unnke saath. She love you a lot. Abhiksha ke jaane ke bhand wo chahe tho tume rok sakhathi thi police ke job karne ke liye par unn ne wo kiya nahi. she is great mother yaar. you are too lucky jo buva jaise maa tuje mili.

abhinav: raj thanx you tum muje har sal samjatha ki barashi main samil ho par mera dil nahi  
chahatha tha. Tum sahi the main galath tha. Pata hai tum mere man ki baat baataye bina janthe  
ho. You are the my best friends. Raj kabhi bhi muje dur aur naraz mat hona. aur agar main kuch  
galath kartha hu tho you have right to stop me. inn 10 sal main tumse sabhse jada close hu. aaj  
tak tumse yaisi konsi bhi baat nahi chupayi you known that.

raj: ya pata hai muje hak hai tum pe. Par mujse jada kisi aur ka hai pata hai chal ab aapna phone utha aur usse chalu karo aur diya ko call karo. Wo bichari tume call kar rahi hogi.

abhinav smile

raj: ok kal milthe hai raj cut the call.

abhinav smile. And move towards hall

 **abhijit in hall**

tarika saw abhinav

tarika: a gaye dinner karthe hai.

than they did the dinner

 **in daya's house**

 **they all doing the dinner**

diya get message she smile.

diya: mumma mera huva.

shreya: ye kya aaj kal main dekh rahi hu tumara khaane pita kam ho raha hai.

diya:mumma pet bhar gaya. And She go.

shreya: ye ladki bhi na.

 **in diya's room**

she dial no.

diya: hello abhinav teek hona

abhinav: ha dinner ho gaya.

diya: ha abhi huva. Tumara

abhinav: ha abhi huva.

diya: abhinav aunty teek hai na.

abhinav: ha meri mumma bahut strong hai.

diya smile.

diya: ha wo raj tume call kar raha tha aaj par tumara phone switch off a raha tha so he call  
me.

abhinav:humari baat huyi.

abhinav: ok ab so javo kal milthe hai. Vahi address pe. Abhinav smile

diya: teek hai good night.

abhinav: good night and I love you

divesh enter

divesh: bas phone pe baat karo aur kuch kaam nahi hai tum donno ko. Raat din bas phone  
ko chupke rahthe hai. Wo nidhi aur tum.

diya: me to.

diya: divesh chup raho. Aur tum mere kamare main kyu aye.

divesh: wow ye acha hai pakd liya tho ab mujse pucho.

diya: mumma mumma divesh ko dekhaye.

abhinav smile and cut the call. Diya kept the phone on side table and divesh se jagadne lag thi hai.

 **shreya enter**

shreya: kya huva raat ho gayi hai divesh diya kam se kam time tho dekho.

diya: mumma ye divesh meri baate chori chupe sunta hai. aap dekhaye usse.

 **daya enter**

daya: very bad divesh chup chup ke baate suna achi baat nahi hai. Bad manner.

divesh: papa jo log chori chupe baate karthe hai unnki sunni chahiye.

diya: dekhaye mumma

divesh: mumma tho muje pichale 19 sal se dekh rahi hai.

shreya and daya smile

shreya: bas karo kitna ladthe ho.

shreya: divesh aapne kamare main javo.

diya: aur jab mere kamare main avoge tab door knock karke avo. Door knock karna good manner hothe hai. Diya smile

daya: chalo divesh good night diya

diya: good night papa

shreya: good night so javo. They left.

 **HAPPY HOLI**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	17. Chapter 17

**next day**

 **in morning**

 **in abhijit's house.**

tarika: abhinav thanx you kal rukhe.

abhinav: mumma thanx mat bolye.

tarika: ab kab avoge iss Sunday ko

abhinav: pata nahi agar work load nahi raha tho a javuga.

abhinav's phone ring message came. He ready it and type message

tarika: abhinav khaate samay mobile phone mat use karo. Tum mano ge nahi na.

abhinav: sorry.

tarika: call karthe raho.

abhinav: ok teek papa jaldi gaye

tarika: ha wo unne meeting hai. Aaj jaldi gaye.

than they all did breakfast. Abhinav pune ke liye nikhaltha hai.

 **in rajat's house**

rajat: raj kal abhinav yaha mumbai main tha.

raj: ha wo buva ne rukho usse. Kal pura din bahut distrubed tha wo.

meghna: wo abhiksha ko bahut miss kartha hai. Wo hi kyu tarika aur abhijit sir bhi .

rajat: acha huva ki kal abhinav mumbai main tha.

raj: mumma mera huva. Wo abhinav se milne jana hai. Raj left.

 **outside the daya's house**

diya ghar se nikhal thi hai. Purab use miltha hai.

purab: hello diya chalo main tume chod detha hu. Nidhi se mil bhi luga.

diya: purab main college nahi ja rahi hu. Tum javo. Main chali javugi.

purab: are college nahi ja rahi ho tho kaha ja rahi ho.

diya: wo ( ab kya baathavu isse) ha wo main meri school ki dosth se milne ja rahi hu. jab hum banglore main the na tab hum school main saath main padthe the. Bye purab. And she seat in taxi and left.

purab: jaha tak muje pata hai iss ke bahut hi kam dosth the banglore main. Aur unn ke contact main bhi nahi hai ye. Tho yaise konse friend se milne ja rahi hai. Ek kaam kartha hu. Main usska picha kartha hu. Purab diya ke piche jatha hai.

 **abhinav raj aur kavya ka wait kar raha tha. And they came.**

raj: bye aapna khayaal rakho.

kavya: kal kaha the call kitni bhaar kiya. Kaha chupe the. Kahi donno gumne tho nahi gaye  
the na.

raj: kavya wo abhinav kal sara din tarika buva aur sir ke saath tha. Family time you known.

abhinav: tum bhi aapna khayaal baat achi huyi main ab bidas aapni duty kar sakhatha hu ab tum ho raha pe sabka khayaal rakhne ke liye.

raj: ha sabh ka khayaal rakhuga. Usska bhi fikar not.

abhinav smile.

kavya: abhinav diya nahi anewali tume bye kahne.

raj: kavya samja karo yaar. Wo dono humare samne kaise milne. Kuch jaruri baate karni  
hogi wo humare samne kaise.

abhinav: raj tum na kuch bhi bakwas karthe hona.

raj: main bakwas kartha hu. Pata hai dosth ek taraf aur gf ek tarah.

abhinav: ab group hug tho do. Usse lekar main pune ja sakhu.

they share group hug. Diya came they separate.

raj: ajavo diya abhinav tumara hi wait kar raha tha.

diya smile.

kavya saw the braslet in diya's hand.

kavya: diya tumari braslet bahut petty hai. And wo D alphabat . D for diya it is too good. Aunty ne diya. Diya saw abhinav.

kavya: kuch bhi ho aunty ki choose bahut achi hothi hai. She smile.

raj: abhinav hum chalthe hai.

kavya: bye abhinav

abhinav: bey. kavya and raj left.

abhinav saw braslet and say

abhinav: bahut pyaari lag rahi hai ye tumare haath pe. Abhinav smile.

abhinav: diya aapna khayaal rakho.

diya: ha aur tum bhi. And ha I m waiting for you.

abhinav: ha wadda karo ki tum meri diya ke ankho main asu nahi lavogi.

diya: ha wadda raha. They have tiddly hug.

purab bhi puch jatha hai. He saw raj and kavya bhi vaha se ja rahe the. Wo chuptha hai.

purab (povs): ye dono yaha pe. Chal kya raha hai. Diya yaha ayi hai ye donno bhi.

raj aur kavya vaha se jathe ko call atha hai. And he pick up it.

here abhinav and diya sepearte from hug.

purab baath karthe karthe abhinav aur diya ke pass puch jatha hai. He cut the call.

abhinav to diya: I love you aapna khayaal rakho. I miss you

diya: l love you main bhi tume bahut miss karugi

abhinav again move towards diya he gave soft kiss on forhead.

but he hear the voice

purab: dosth dosth na rahi bhai bhai na raha

both diya and abhinav turn and shocklly saw purab

abhinav: purab tum.

purab: baat mat karo mujse. Naam bhi mat lena Mera muje bhai bhai kahthe ho aur mujse itni badi baat chupayi. Aur tum diya main tume aapni dil ki sari baate kahtha tha as a meri best dosth ke nathe aur tumne muje usske badle kya diya dokha mujse kaha ki tum tumare kisi banglore wali friend se milne jarahi ho itna bada jut.

diya: purab wo tum achanak mere samne aye tho mere dimag main jo aya wo maine bola par main tume baathane wali thi.

purab: kab diya sabh ko pata hai kavya raj ko bhi sirf muje nahi main main kon hu.

diya: purab yaisa nahi hai.

abhinav: ha purab uss se kahne tho do

purab: humare bich main mat balo.

abhinav: ok teek hai main tum donno ke bich main nahi boluga. Purab I m sorry maine tume nahi baathaya. Par yaar baathane keliye humare bich baate hone chahiye na par tum tho itne busy the aapni nidhi main ki humari baat nahi ho pati. Ab gussa tuk do bhai.

purab: main bike ke pass hu. Agar tumara ho gaya tho a jana. Purab left.

diya: purab

abhinav: diya jane do usse. Muje pata hai tum usse mana logi. Ok chalo main bhi nikhtha  
hu. Abhinav diya once again hug each other and separate. Both left.

purab bike ke pass tha.

abhinav: purab acha huva tum a gaye diya ko college chod do. Aur ha aapna khayaal rakho  
tume teen din bhand acedamy jana hai man laga ke training lo.

purab nodded yes his head.

abhinav: ok main chaltha hu. Abhinav left.

purab diya ko college chodtha hai. Purab bina baat kiye jatha hai.

 **at eveing abhinav call diya**

diya: hello purab abhi bhi gussa hai. Pata nahi subh kaise mere muh se jut nikhal gaya  
bichara hurt ho gaya. Aaj nidhi ne bhi usse baat kiyi par purab baat karne ke liye tayar nahi  
hai.

abhinav: diya tension mat lo wo purab hai wo kabhi tumse jada time naraz raha hai ki aaj lahega. Dekhna jab wo acedamy jayega tab tumse milne baat karne ayega. Main jantha hu purab ko.

diya: khas yaisa hi ho.

abhinav: yaisa hi hoga.

than both did some call get end.

 **after abhinav leaving in pune 3 days later**

 **in daya's house**

shreya ka off tha tho wo ghar pe thi.

purab came to meet diya while he is going for militery traning.

purab: aunty diya nahi hai.

shreya: hai aapne kamare main.

purab go towards diya's room

 **in diya's room**

she is with book but kuch soch rahi thi.

purab enter and saw it. And say

purab: ab iss dosth ki kya jarurat. Kho javo khayalo main.

diya : purab tum mujse milne aye ho.

purab: aapni dosth se milne aya hu. Jo mujse kabhi jut nahi bol thi. Main uss diya se milne  
aya hu.

diya: sorry na purab . I m really sorry **and wo aapne kan pakdthi hai. and have tear in eye.**

purab can't saw tear in diya eye.

purab: ye aapne asu puch do. Diya main ye asu nahi dekh sakhatha hu tumare ankho main. Ha main mantha hu uss time main kuch jada hi over react huva par bhand main nidhi se baat kiyi ussne samja tho samj paya. Acha kiya tumne muje nahi baathaya agar baathaya hotha tho main tumara picha karke vaha nahi jatha aur tum logo ki milne ka spot nahi pata chaltha. **purab smile and hug diya.**

diya: ok aaj shaam ko ja rahe ho na.

purab: ha

diya: aapna khayaal rakhna aur call karthe raho muje nahi nidhi ko.

purab smile.

purab: tum aapna khayaal rakho.

than both did some chit chat and purab left.

 **in sachin house**

 **in purab room**

purvi: purab sabh saman hai aur ache se set bhi kiya hai. Ache se rakho taki tume jaldi se mile. Aur ha hadbadi nahi. Ab main vaha pe nahi hu tho khud ka kaam khud hi karna padega.

purab: mumma aapna yaisa karye aap na mere saath aye. Main sirf traning pe ja raha hu  
koi ladayi pe nahi.

purvi: ha pata hai par vaha pe familywale nahi hoge. Sabh tume khud karna hai subh jaldi  
utha hai. Yaha tho tumari subh 9.30 ko hothi hai. Par vaha yaisa nahi chalega.

kavya: mami muje lagtha hai purab ko har din pushiment milegi. Isse jaldi uthna nahi hoga.

purab: bas kar yaisa kuch nahi hai. Main sabh managed kar luga.

 **sachin came**

sachin: ho gaya ab chalo.

purvi: purab dhyaan rakho. The tear came.

purab: mumma. Purab hug purvi than kavya and sachi.

sachin: purab ab life main serious ho kar sabh shikho. Tum jab as a capitan banke avoge  
tho main bade fakar se kah pavuga ki ye mera beta purab hai.

purab hug sachin. Than both left with sachin

 **in a garden**

raj: kya hai yaar kitna time. Doctor kavya main busy rahtha hu. Mere pass faltu ka time nahi  
hotha.

kavya: sorry wo aaj purab ja raha tha tho usse bye karna tha .

raj: ha gaya wo.

kavya: ha and said : main usse bahut miss karugi. Balehi hum logo main behas hothi thi par I known he love me lot. Aur main bhi usse bahut pyaar karthi hu. Jaha tak muje yaad hai ye pahli bhaar hai jo purab hum sabh se dur ja raha hai. Pata nahi wo kaise adjusted karega.

raj: kavya kabhi na kabhi purab ko aapni life ke bhaare main serious tho hona tha na. aur wo kaha hamesha ke liye gaya hai wo atha rahega.

kavya: ha.

raj: vaise aaj tum bahut sudar dikh rahi ho. Yaisa lag raha hai ki chan niche uttra hai. **Kavya  
smile.**

 **raj bahut close atha hai kavya ke. She also feel closness of raj. She close the soon as he move his phone ring.**

 **raj saw caller id and made face.**

raj: hello bolo abhinav. kavya open the eye and gave the smile to raj. Raj also gave smile.

abhinav: kaam main busy ho.

raj: agar kahuga tho call cut karega,

abhinav: chid kyu rahe ho. Sunno wo diya but raj cut

raj: dekh abhinav tumne baataya na uss se ki tum usse pyaar karthe ho and you also known ki wo bhi tumse pyaar karthi hai. tho bas ho gaya na usse tum baat karo muje bich main mat dalo. Main koi postman nahi hu tum donno ka. Mujse jitni help karni bathi maine ki ab tum jano aur tumari pyaari diya muje baksh do. Abhinav ek bhaar tho mere bhaare main soch yaar main yaha pe aapne busy schedule se aapne pyaar se milne aya socha kuch time akhele spend karuga par nahi a gaya tumara phone distrubed karne.

abhinav smile: ok teek hai pata chal gaya tum kavya ke saath ho.

raj: ab rakho.

abhinav: sunno wo tumare liye aur kavya ke liye kuch hai wo diya ne muje baataya hai. Are bhai sunno kavya ko khush karne keliye aur tum aaj kavya ke saath jada time spend kar sakhe usske liye kuch hai.

raj: what baathana.

abhinav: kavya ke favourite sahar jiski wo fun hai uska aaj programma hai . Dekh acha moka  
hai programma ke bhand dinner karna aur ghar jana.

raj: wow it is good but ticket.

abhinav: dan't warry diya ko kisi ne diyi thi. Tum bas wo collect karo. Ab bye varna muje galiya doge.

raj: thanx you yaar tere jaisa yaar sabko mile. Raj smile.

call get call.

kavya: kya huva itane khush lag rahe ho.

raj: chalo baatha hu. **Than raj meet diya. Collect the ticket. Than both enjoyed that programme and than dinner night date. With lot of happiness.**

 **like this month go. Diya aur abhinav ek chotti chotti baat share karthe the. Kavya aur raj ka kuch yaisa hi tha. Purab sabh ke contact main tha. Nidhi bhi diya ke ghar athi rahthi thi. Sabh ladkiya milkar ek saath kuch pal bithathe kabhi kavya ke ghar ya kabhi diya ke ghar yaise hi 2 mahine gaye. inn do mahino main abhinav ko aneko nahi mila. jab bhi wo plan kartha kuch na kuch hoke bichare ko rukhna padtha. purab ka ana impossibile tha usski traning ko chod kar wo nahi a sakhatha tha. raj bahut bor ho gaya tha abhinav nahi tha usske saath nahi purab. divesh aapne dostho ke saath busy tha. ragini sachi padai main busy thi.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	18. Chapter 18

**after 2 month**

 **in mumbai**

diya (povs): had hothi hai ek bhi call nahi yaha main pareshan hothi ja rahi hu aur ye vaha  
mazese rah raha hai. This is too much jab mumbai ayega tab baat hi nahi karugi.

and she threw the phone on bed.

a boy saw it and smile.

and move towards her. Hug her from back.

boy: naraz ho abhi dekho kaise narazi khatam hothi hai.

diya: chod do kya kar rahe ho abhinav koi a jayega. Hatho and she push .

abhinav: kya hai yaar socha tha mera swag acha hoga. Par ye tho fika fika hai.

diya: itane din tak busy the. Maine kahi bhaar call kiye. Bas 2 minute bolthe aur call cut.

abhinav: ha thoda busy tha. Par ab main tumare samne hu na. bolo.

diya: abhinav sach main na tum vaha pe kaam main busy the. Aur koi baat nahi hai na.

abhinav: sa but he stop.

abhinav smile and say : diya wo humare team main do nayi officer join ho gayi hai. You  
known sabh jr. unnke piche pade hai. Aur wo donno ladkiya unne bhav hi nahi dethi. You known wo sirf mujse baat karthi. Donno hi bahut cute hai. Pata nahi donno ne cid join kyu kiya. bina matlab guddo ke piche bhagna wo donno itani sudar hai ki agar film main kaam karthi tho donno ka carrer ban jatha. you known unnki wo smile woow mar mitne ka man kartha hai, aur wo riya jab hasthi hai tho yaisa lagtha hai ki ye pal vahi rukh jaye aur usske bal (he smile and say) lat jab face pe athi hai tho wo kya dikhthi hai.

diya: bahut hi karib se dekh rahe ho. She move near abhinav.

abhinav: ha main soch yaha tha ki agale Sunday ko main riya ke saath coffee pine javu.

diya abhinav ko nakun lagathi hai.

abhinav: ahhhhhhh kya kar rahu hi. Nakun kyu laga rahi ho.

diya: mere rahthe don't dare to have coffee with another girl. Main tume nahi uss kudale  
ko mar dugi.

abhinav: you known we are police agar marder kiya tho sidhe jail main javogi. Tho soch lena tume kya karna.

diya: abhinav and the tear came.

abhinav: sorry sorry are baba mazak kar raha tha tum tho serious ho gayi. Mere life main  
sirf tum ho aur koi nahi. Mera pahala aur akhari pyaar tum ho.

diya hug abhinav.

abhinav: I love you. And sorry sach main busy tha. Bahut high profile case jo aye the. Ek ke  
bhad ek. Bas kal hi free huva. Ek case file yaha ke **cid ho** main submit karni Tho socha mumbai janeka acha moka hai kaam bhi hoga aur tumse milna bhi hoga.

 **both separate.**

abhinav: raj se baat huyi hai kab tak a raha hai wo.

diya: pata nahi meri kavya se baat nahi huyi.

abhinav: teek hai.

abhinav: purab kaisa hai. Aur usski lady love

diya: donno khush hai.

than both came in hall did some chit chat. Both are seating in hall.

 **daya came**

daya: are abhinav kab agye pune se.

abhinav: abhi bhi.

daya: tum baitho main aya. Fir baithke baate karege.

abhinav: nahi uncle muje jana hai. Mumma papa se milkar fir pune jana hai.

daya: aaj hi nikhaloge.

abhinav: ha kal duties pe jana hai.

daya: teek hai fir kabhi baitke baat karthe hai. And daya left to room.

abhinav to diya: main ab ja raha hu par agale mahine main ane ki khoshish karuga. Take  
care.

diya: tum bhi apna khayaal rakho. Bye.

abhinav left.

 **in abhijit's house**

tarika: ye abhinav na kal se call nahi fikar hothi hai. Vaha akhela rah raha hai. Pata nahi teek se khata pita hoga ya nahi.

abhijit: kisi mission pe gaya hoga. Jab ayega tho call kayega. Chita mat kijaye.

tarika: abhijit pune ke acp ko tum janthe ho na please unnse ek bhaar abhinav ke bhaare  
main puch lona. Muje chita ho rahi hai.

abhijit: tarika aap na. ok teek hai main abhi call kartha hu. Abhinav enter

abhinav: mumma aapne muje yaad kiya aur main a gaya.

they turn back.

abhinav took blessing both of them.

tarika: aaj achanak mumbai kaise.

abhinav: aap se milne.

tarika: acha hai ab a gaye ho tho do din rukho. Main bhi chutti lethi hu. Aur abhijit bhi lega  
kahi gumne chalege.

abhinav: mumma plan tho acha hai par muje aaj hi jana hai. Fir kabhi sabh jayege.

tarika: aaj hi abhi bhi aye ho.

abhinav: ha par jana hai.

tarika: tum yaha sirf jana hai kahne aye ho.

abhinav: sorry par pakka wadda agli bhaar koi acha sa plan banayege.

tarika: ok rukh main khane ke liye kuch lathi hu.

tarika left.

abhijit: aaj kal work load jada hai.

abhinav: ha pata nahi logo ko khoon kharabe main kya miltha hai.

abhijit: abhinav sabh ache se chal raha hai na. tumara man lag raha hai na.

abhinav: ha papa.

tarika came. With one daba in her hand.

tarika: ye lo.

abhinav took it.

tarika: kaam ho gaya tumara.

abhinav: ha ho main case file submit karni thi. Kiyi. Aur aap se milne aya.

than after some time abhinav left to pune.

 **in rajat's house**

meghna: rajat acha huva na hum firse mumbai aye. Vaha main bor ho gayi thi. Yaha sabh  
hai tarika,Shreya purvi sabh ke saath din bahut ache jathe hai.

 **meghna phone ring**

meghna: tarika ka call hai.

rajat: dekho kya kahthi hai.

meghna: hello tarika bolo.

tarika: meghna sunno wo humne yani maine purvi shreya ne decided ki kal hum shopping  
karne jayege so please tum bhi hume join karo na bahut maza ayega.

meghna: shopping teek hai hum jayege. She smile.

rajat made face.

tarika cut the call.

rajat: tho tum sabh ne humare balance par raide dalne ka socha hai with smilling.

meghna: ha

 **next day all meet and did shopping.**

tarika: coffee ho jaye.

all: ha kyu nahi.

 **in café**

 **while drinking the coffee.**

shreya: jabhi bhi shopping pe avu bacho ka kuch na kuch farman hotha hi hai.

meghna: ha aur ragini tho muje badasa list tamathi hai.

tarika: I wish ki main abhinav ke liye khud se shopping kar pathi.

purvi: tarika abhinav ke shaadi ke time aapni ye wish puri karo.

meghna: ha vaise tarika bahu kaise chahiye tume. Purvi saw tarika's face.

tarika smile usse abhijit's baate yaad athi hai..

tarika again smile.

shreya: kya baat hai bahu ka nam sunkar madam ke chehare pe smile kya abhinav ne koi  
dud ke rakhi hai kya.

tarika: are nahi you known what pichali bhaar jab abhinav yaha mumbai aya tha tab  
shayad usska mood off tha aur abhijit ko laga ki abhinav shayad kisi ladki se pyaar kartha.  
Maine kitna samjaya fir jake mane ki abhinav ki koi gf nahi hai.

purvi: tarika tum sure ho abhinav ki koi gf nahi hai wo.

tarika: ha par honi chahiye thi na. wo experience kitna cute hotha hai. Ek dusre ke saath  
gumna, yaisa lagna ki sirf wo aur main aur koi nahi pyaar main sabh buljana wo feeling kitni cute hai na.

meghna: tarika tum

shreya purvi smile.

meghna: kash humari jitni dosthi humari bahuyo main ho.

tarika: ha.

purvi (povs): tarika ko pata nahi abhinav aur diya ke bhaare main.

shreya: purvi kaha kho gayi.

purvi: kahi nahi. Tarika baathavo na tume bahu kaisi chahiye tumari baate se tho lag raha  
hai ki agar abhinav love marriage kare tho tume koi problem nahi hai.

tarika: wo tho hai. par mere man main meri bahu ki ek chavi hai par yaisa nahi hai ki main abhinav ki pasad ko nahi accpte karugi. Meri bahu bahut samjdar honi chahiye. Mere parivaar main asani se adjust ho. Mere abhinav ko samj sakhathe. Khole vicharoki, humare culture ko samjnewali,bado ka respect, pure family ko bhand ke rakhne wali , jarurat padne par kador bane, thodi emotional ho aur khas kar abhinav ki job ko samjnewali fir age chalkar un donno ko koi problem na ho.

purvi (povs): inn sabh main diya ekdam fit basthi hai. Jab sabhko malum padega tab ka  
najara dekhne layak hoga.

shreya: wow sugrun sampan bahu ki gono ki puri list banayi hai. She smile.

purvi: tume yaisi hi bahu milegi. Purvi smile.

shreya: chalo bahut baate ho gayi.

tarika: ha chalo.

they left.

 **sachin's house**

 **in purvi's room**

purvi ko tarika ki baate yaad athi hai and she smile.

sachin saw purvi.

sachin: kya baath hai purab ne koi jok kaha ki bas harthi ja rahi ho.

purvi: nahi sachin wo main yaise hi tarika ki baate sunkar hasna aya.

sachin: yaisa kya kaha tarika ne ki tum wo sochkar has rahi ho main bhi jan na chahatha hu.

purvi: kitna ajib hai na tarika ke samne usski bahu hai aur wo usse nahi pahchan rahi hai.

sachin: metlab kya hai tumara. Ek minutes tum firse vahi baat lekar baithi ho purvi tum na  
nahi manogi na. are yaar chodo main kise samja raha hu.

sachin chup chap aapna kaam kartha hai.

purvi bas has rahi thi. **Sachin saw her.** **And isska kuch nahi ho sakhatha look.**

 **frineds kya aap log ko meri story pasad nahi hai. Sirf ek hi review.**

 **maine na sirf 8 - 9 mahine tak hi iss site pe active hu. Usske bhand I m taking a long break muje pata nahi kab main firse site pe avugi ki nahi.**

 **friend tab tak meri story ko bahut sare review dijaye. Maine decided kiya hai ki sabh pending story main inn 9 mahine ke bich complete karugi. So please one small & sweet review for my story.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	19. Chapter 19

**after 5 month**

diya pichle do din se abhinav ko call kar rahi thi. Par usse contact hi nahi kar pa rahi thi.  
Than she remember that raj ko kuch pata hoga abhinav ke bhare and she call to raj

raj bahut dher se call received kartha hai.

diya: hello raj busy ho sorry wo tume distrubed kiya.

raj: nahi its ok

diya: raj wo abhinav ke bhaare main kuch pata hai tume pichle do din se usse call kar  
rahi hu. Par lag hi nahi raha hai.

raj: diya wo abhinav tum kaha pe ho.

diya: college main wo chodo abhinav ke bhaare main kuch bol rahe the na.

raj: ha wo abhinav hospital main hai.

diya: what par kaise wo teek hai na.

raj: nahi wo operation chal raha hai.

diya: main a rahi hu pune.

raj: abhinav pune main nahi balki mumbai main hai city hopsital.

diya: teek hai main a rahi hu. Diya cut the call and left from their.

 **in city hospital**

tarika ko shreya aur purvi console kar rahi thi. Abhijit sir aur daya sir dehli gaye the ek  
imp. meeting ke liye. Rajat sachin and raj hospital main the.

tarika ke asu tamne ka naam hi nahi le rahe the. She is strong but after ward she is a mother maa nahi dekh pathi aapne bache ko takalif main.

sabh ki nazar red light pe thi. Kab doctor bahar ayege aur kab abhinav ki suitation pata  
chaligi. Sabh bas wait kar rahe the.

diya enter. She saw raj and move towards raj.

diya: raj wo abhinav.

raj in low voice: doctor opertation kar rahe hai. Khoon kafi gaya hai.

diya in tear : kaise huva.

raj: jaha tak muje pata hai ek gudde ke pich gaya tha. Aapni team se alag ho gaya. Bahut  
gahra jagal tha. Abhinav akhela tha. Aur unnke haath laga. Unno ne bahut torture kiya  
usse. Aur goli marke mumbai pune border pe pek adami ne dekha aur police ko baathaya. aur usse turat yaha lekar aye.

diya: kya. And seat on bench.

raj: diya please khud ko sabhalo. Please but her tear not stopping. Raj gave her side hug.  
Rajat saw raj and diya. Rajat came and place the hand on raj's shoulder. They both separate.

rajat: raj sambhalo aapne aapko. Agar tum yaise karoge tho tarika bavo ko kon sabhalega. Dekho aapni buva ko kya hala huva hai usska please usske liye be strong.

raj: papa doctor abhi tak kyu nahi aye. Abhinav teek hoga na. with tear.

rajat: ha raj hum bas doctor ka wait kar sakhathe hai.

 **it is 3.00 pm**

all are waiting for doctor. The red light off. Doctor came out. Tarika and all rushed towards  
doctor.

tarika: doctor mera beta wo teek hai na. usse kuch hoga tho nahi na.

doctor: dekhye aap logo ne usse dekha uski kya condition thi. Humne bas aapna kaam puri himadari se kiya hai. Bas ab upparwale pe barosha rakhye. Jab tak usse hosh nahi atha hum kuch kah nahi sakhathe.

tarika: aap doctor ho yaise kaise aap kah sakhathi hai upparwale pe barosha rakhye.  
Aapne ye doctor ki padayi kyu kyi jo ek insaan ko nahi bacha sakhathe.

shreya: tarika sabhalo aapne aapko.

doctor: dekhaye madam aap khud ek doctor hai. Aapko pata hoga humse jo ban pata vahi  
karthe hai. Baki sabh bhagwan pe chodthe hai. Hum koi bhagwan nahi hai. Sabhalo aapne aapko Doctor left.

shreya and purvi tarika ko bech pe bithathe hai.

tarika: agar abhinav ko kuch huva tho. Mere life ki akhari ummed hai abhinav.

shreya: tarika abhinav teek hai. Tum na yaise hi kuch bhi soch rahi ho.

tarika: doctor ne kya kaha sunna na tumne.

purvi: humare abhinav ko kuch nahi hoga.

tarika: agar meri god sunni ho gayi tho. Muj main ab aur takat nahi hai aur kisi ko khone  
ki.

shreya: tarika bas karo kya pagalo jaisi baate kar rahi ho. Tarika abhinav ko kuch nahi  
hoga. Sunna tumne. Humara abhinav fighter man hai. Wo mokt se bhi ladega aur jitega.

some how tarika console.

diya saw the tarika's ka condition. And left from their with tear in bhi usske pich jatha hai.

diya came in garden and seat on bech. And crying. Raj came and put the hand on diya's  
shoulder.

diya: raj abhinav ko kuch nahi hona chahiye. Nahi hoga na usse kuch bhi.

raj: usse kuch nahi hoga diya. Abhinav ke saath hum sabh ki prayer hai hum sabh ka pyaar  
hai. Tumara pyaar usse kuch nahi hoga.

diya crying. Raj took the seat near diya.

 **in side the hospital**

rajat: sachin main coffee lekar atha hu. Rajat left. Rajat go in cateen and bring the coffee.

 **in out the hospital.**

rajat saw raj with diya. Raj ne diya ka haath pakdke rakha usse console kar raha tha.

rajat (povs): raj bahut dukhi hai abhinav ko yaise dekhe. Donno main sage bhai jaisa pyaar  
hai. Main javu raj ke pass.

rajat (povs): nahi diya hai wo sabhalegi usse. And rajat left from their.

raj: diya please yaise ro mat. Dekho tarika buva ka kya halat hai. Agar tum yaise himmat  
hayogi tho tarika buva ko kon sabhalega. Please be strong for buva. Aur jab abhinav  
hosh main ayega tho usse tume aur buva ko yaise dekhke bahut takalif hogi. tume pata  
hai na abhinav kabhi bhi aapne barib jo hothe hai unnne takalif main nahi dekha sakhatha  
tum aur buva usski takat ho. so please yaisa rovo mat. kuch nahi hoga abhinav ko. diya hug raj.

diya console herself and left with raj inside the hosiptal.

 **special room**

 **all most 5 hrs. the nurse came out from the abhinav's room. And call doctor. doctor came and did check up .and came out from the room**

tarika: doctor abhinav teek hai na.

tarika: doctor baathaye main sunne ke liye tayar hu. Bolye.

doctor: madam aap sabh ke prayer kaam ayi. He is fine. Ab wo khatre se bahar hai.

tarika: kya thanx you doctor.

rajat: doctor hum mil sakhathe hai.

doctor: ha bilkul par please jada baate mat kijaye. Wo abhi bhi kamjor hai.

rajat: teek hai doctor sahab. Doctor left.

 **all enter in room**

 **abhinav bed pe tha. Tarika slowlly move towards abhinav follwed by raj, purvi shreya rajat sachin and diya. Tarika took the chair and seat right of abhinav. Raj abhinav ke left side main tha. Purvi shreya diya rajat sachin sabh raj ke side the**

tarika forward the hand and care the hair of abhinav. With touch of tarika abhinav slowlly  
open the eyes.

tarika: abhinav abhinav .a painfull smile on abhinav's muh.

abhinav: mumma wooooooooooooooo mainnnnnnnnnn tee

tarika: bas baat mat karo.

raj: abhinav kya yaar hum sabh ko daraya tumne. **Abhinav saw raj and abhinav saw his love diya. Whose eye asking him about his health.**

raj: dekh abhinav buva ki halath. Tum kya koi superhero ho ki akhele gaye unn ke piche.

tarika: dono baap bete ek jaise hai.

raj: aaj na mumbai main bina barish ki bad athi.

rajat: abhinav ab kaise feel kar rahe ho.

abhinav in week voice: better

shreya: bas ab doctor ne jada baat karne ke liye mana kiya hai.

all nodded and left. Diya want to talk to abhinav but she can't. she also left.

 **in out side abhinav's room**

rajat: tarika tum ghar javo. Kal subh ana

tarika: nahi main rahi rahthi hu na.

purvi: tarika ab abhinav teek hai. Tumne baat kiyi na usse. Ghar javo aur kal subh ana.  
Subh tak wo pure tarike se recover hoga.

shreya: ha tarika.

rajat: main aur raj yaha pe rukhte hai.

tarika: ok teek hai agar koi bhi baat ho tho muje call karna.

rajat: ha. Rajat's phone ring. Meghna ne call kiya tha. Rajat infomred her and say stay  
house its self. And cut the call.

than shreya purvi, tarika diya and sachin ghar jane ke liye hospital se nikhalthe hai.

 **in sachin's car**

shreya: tarika tum na aaj mere saath chalo. Tum ghar pe akheli rahegi tho bina dinner kiye  
so jayegi.

tarika: are nahi ab main teek hu abhinav ab teek hai na.

purvi: tarika hum tune janthe hai. Akhele pan main tum bas purani baate sochathi hai.  
So please chalo shreya ke ghar.

tarika: are nahi.

diya: mumma main rahthi hu na aunty ke pass.

shreya: ha ye teek rahega.

tarika: nahi diya.

shreya: diya aaj tumare saath rahegi.

tarika: teek hai. And smile.

sachin drop tarika and diya. And they all left from their resepective house.

 **in abhijit's house**

tarika and diya enter

tarika couch pe baiththi hai.

diya: aunty main coffee banake lathi hu.

tarika: are nahi tum rukho main bana kar lathi hu.

diya: aunty main coffee achi banathi hu. Kabhi tho mere haath ki coffee test karye.

tarika: ok teek hai.

diya prepared the coffee. Shreya ghar puch jathi. Divesh ke saath diya ke kapde bejthi hai.

divesh kapthe dekar jatha hai.

 **both are enjoing coffee.**

tarika: are wow bahut achi coffee banathi ho. Shreya ki jaisi.

diya: thanx you.

tarika: ok tum bhi change kar lo. Diya nodded. Tarika left to bed room. Diya also left in  
guest room.

 **at 9.30 pm**

both are in hall

tarika abhijit se baat kar thi aur diya aapne phone pe busy thi.

tarika cut the call.

tarika: diya main soch rahi hu ki bahar se kuch magathe hai.

diya: ok teek hai.

tarika order some food. Than after some time both did dinner.

 **at the around 10.00 pm**

tarika: chalo diya sothe hai kal tume college jana hai na.

diya: ha. Good night. And as soon she left but tarika stop her.

tarika: diya mere saath so javo. Agar tume koi problem nahi hai tho.

diya: teek hai.

 **both left in bed room.**

tarika: sach kahu na agar tum nahi rahthi na tho main bina dinner kiye so jathi.

diya smile.

diya: aapne uncle ko baataya.

tarika: ha wo kal a rahe hai. Uss bhi abhinav ki chita hai. Acha huva daya hai usske saath  
varna aur tension letha. Abhijit na abhinav ki baat sunkar bahut distrubed ho gaya tha.  
Abhijit abhinav ko bahut pyaar kartha hai. Par abhinav aur usski utni achi tunning nahi hai.  
abhijit aapni feeling khulke kisi ke samne nahi rakhtha hai issliye. agar donno main baat  
hothi tho shayad abhijit ki wo feeling bahar a jaye. abhijit ko abhinav dartha hai bachapan se  
abhinav ne abhijit ko kodor se baat karthe dekha aur sunna hai tho wo dartha hai. aur  
tum sabh bhi na. par diya you known abhijit jitne kodor dikhathe na utne nahi hai wo tho  
naryal ki tarah hai upar se strong aur andhar se soft. abhijit ne kabhi usske andhar ke soft  
ness ko kabhi kisike samne nahi dikhaya. diya main na uss din sabhse jada khush ho javugi jis din abhijit aur abhinav ki ek cute si tunning hogi. tume pata hai main na har sal abhiksha **she stop. diya saw tarika.**

 **tarika light smile.**

tarika: you known iss bhaar abhinav pahali bhaar abhiksha ke barshi pe rukha har sal  
main chahathi thi ki abhinav ho humare saath par ye bas uss din dur rahna chahatha  
tha. Par iss sal rukha meri baat mani I m so happy.

tarika smile and say: main bhi na kya baat karne lagi. **And she kept the hand on her hand.**

tarika: pata nahi kyu diya aaj man kiya ki tumse ye sabh baate karu. **She smile.**

tarika: kahthe hai ki betiya maa ke karib hothi hai. Shayad issi liye kahthe hoge ki maa  
aapni beti ko aapne man main jo baat hai wo usse kah sakhe. **Tarika smile.**  
Jo baat aapne pati ya bete se nahi kar sakhathi hai. mere aur abhijit ke bich main bahut majbut understanding hai main usse ashani se sabh kah sakhathi hu par nahi kah pathi pata nahi ye shaadi ka bandan hi kuch yaisa hai. shaadi ke pahle hum bahut ache dosth  
the par shaadi ke bhand wo dosthi kahi gum ho gayi. main abhijit ki dosth se usski wife  
bani aur usske bhand abhinav ki maa. ye sabh risth ke nibhane main lagi. tume ab pata nahi chalega jab shaadi hogi na tab pata hoga. par diya ek baat kahna chahathi hu koi bhi  
suitation aye aapne dostho ko nahi bulna tumare bure time main vahi tumare saath hothe hai tab tum hume hi dekho na abhijit yaha nahi tha par muje abhijit ki kami mehsus nahi  
huyi kyu ki mere saath shreya purvi rajat sachin raj aur tum sabh the shayad issiko  
family kahthe hai. hum log ka khoona ka ristha nahi hai par fir bhi ek dusre ke dukh main  
shamil ho jathe hai . **Tarika saw diya. And say with giving smile.**

tarika: tum sabh logo yaha avona. Har bhaar club house ya tumare ghar ya purab ke ghar milna muje bhi thoda moka do tum logo ke saath time spend karne ka. Wo nahi athe tho  
tum hi avo. Bahut acha lagtha hai tumse baat karne ke bhand. Tho tay raha tum har  
sat ya agar free ho tho jab meri off hotha hai tab ana bahut sare baate karege.

diya: aunty wadda tho nahi karthi but ane ki khoshish jarur karugi.

tarika: abhijit ki chita mat karo. Jab wo ghar pe rahtha nahi tabhi ana. I known abhijit ko  
dekhe tum darthi ho. Abhinav ne kaha tha. **Diya saw tarika** I mean tum aur bakki sabh. **  
She smile**

tarika: diya tum kuch kaho na yaise main meri baate khatam nahi hogi. **She smile.**

diya tarika ko aapne college ke kuch kisse baathathi.

tarika ne diya ki company ache se enjoyed kiyi thi. Donno ki baat chal rahi thi. Fir pata nahi  
kab donno so gaye.

 **in hospital**

 **out side the abhinav's ward**

raj: papa aap ghar chale jaye main hu yaha pe. Agar koi bhi jarurat padthi hai tho main  
aapko call kartha hu.

rajat: are you sure.

raj: ha papa.

rajat: teek hai. Muje call karna.

rajat left.

 **raj enter in room**

raj: abhinav ab kaise feel kar rahe ho.

abhinav: much better raj. Mumma gayi. Wo teek hai na.

raj: ha wo teek hai . yaha sabh rahke kya karthe issliye buva ko ghar beja.

abhinav: diya teek hai na. usse baat hi nahi huyi.

raj: wo teek hai. Chita mat karo.

raj: abhinav vaise abhi abhi diya ka message aya tha wo aaj aapni mother in law ke saath  
hai lagtha hai shaadi ke pahale buva ko pathayegi.

abhinav smile. Than after some time they both sleep.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	20. Chapter 20

**in morining**

 **in daya's house**

shreya on phone : aap aur sir kab ayege.

daya: aaj shaam tak puch jayege. Abhijit pareshan hai kal raat bhaar teek se soya nahi  
bas abhinav ki aur tarika ki fikar thi. Baat ho gayi thi tarika se par fir bhi pareshan tha.  
Abhinav ki baat sunakar mera dosth fir ek bhaar fil gaya. Maine baat ki par baap ka dil hai  
na.

shreya: daya kal tarika ka bhi haal bahut bura tha. Jab abhinav se baat kiyi tab wo acha  
feel karne lagi.

daya: tumne ye acha kiya diya ko tarika ke pass beja. He smile.

shreya: chalye ab main rakhthi hu ayege tab baate karege.

daya: ha they cut the call.

 **in abhijit's house**

tarika phone pe thi.

tarika: maa aapko pata hai main inn sabh baatho ko nahi manthi. Aap na.

tm: tarika par main manthi hu. Aur man na bhi chahiye. Tum aaj hi abhinav ke liye pooja karogi. Muje kuch nahi sunna. Mera bacha itne bade hadse se bacha hai. Tarika bas haft  
din ki baat hai.

tarika: ok teek hai karthi hu. Aur ab aap chita mat kijaye abhinav teek hai.

tm: ha tum bas pooja karo. Aur ha abhinav ki naraz bhi utharo.

tarika: teek hai. Ab main rakhthi hu . Tarika cut the call.

 **meantime raj came.**

raj: diya chalo dheer ho rahi hai.

diya: ha.

tarika: raj wo muje na abhinav ke liye pooja karni hai. So muje mandir main jana hai. Tho kya tum adhe din tak hospital main rukh sakhathe ho.

raj: ha buva kyu nahi. Main tho kahtha hu aaj aap hospital hi mat aye shaam ko a jana.

tarika: nahi bas half day tak pooja khatam hogi usske bhand main hospital ajavugi.

tarika: diya huva tumara.

diya: ha chalo raj.

tarika: diya thanx you tum kal yaha rukhi.

diya: aunty please thanx mat kijaye.

raj: buva ye diya ka farz hai **he saw diya** I means agar main bhi hotha diya ke jagah tho aapke saath rahtha. **Tarika smile**

tarika: bye diya

diya: bye **and raj and diya go.**

tarika smile.

tarika(povs): bilkul daya pe gayi hai. Sabh ko aapna banathi hai. Daya bhi kuch yaisa hi  
hai. Main akheli na feel karu issliye mere saath rukhi. **tarika smile.** Par pata nahi muje  
yaisa kyu lag raha hai ki isska aur mera koi natha hai. Pata nahi kal itani sari baate meri  
dil main thi wo achanak diya ke samne kah dali aaj kaffi acha lag raha hai. **she smile.**

 **in car**

diya was tensed raj observed it.

 **diya phone ring it is nidhi**

nidhi: hello diya main tume kahna bul gayi. Dr. shan ki class hai aur wo kal tume puch  
rahe the. So please aaj ki class miss mat karo.

diya: nidhi main ye class attend karne nahi puch javugi. Abhinav se milne jana hai.

nidhi: diya nahi you known na dr. shan kitne strick hai humare pratical ke marks unnke  
haath main hothe hai. Aur wo kuch bhi kar sakhathe hai so please ajavo.

diya: par raj saw diya. She cut the call. With sad face.

raj: kya huva.

diya: kuch nahi

raj: diya abhinav teek hai. Kal mili thi na tum usse.

diya: ha raj sach main wo teek hai na.

raj: ha. Raat ko ache se soya hai abhinav. Aur aaj kal se better feel kar raha hai.

diya: muje usse milna tha. Par aaj pahla lucture attend karna bahut jaruri hai.

raj: are shaam ko mil na. aur vaise bhi abhi vaha pe papa hain aur purvi aunty mumma  
anewale hai. Yaise main tum donno ko time nahi milega akhele main baat karne ke liye.  
Shaam ko ana aur dher sare baate karo aur abhinav ko bahut dato ki wo firse koi bekufi  
na kare.

diya: ok. Than raj drop diya in college. And go to home. And came back in hospital.

 **in hosiptal**

 **raj came in hospital.**

abhinav ke saath rajat meghna sachin purvi the.

meghna: kaha gaye the subh subh.

raj: wo diya ko college chodne.

meghna: tarika kaisi hai.

raj: teek hai.

raj: purvi aunty main na ghar jake fresh hoke atha hu tab tak aap abhinav ke saath rahogi.

purvi: ha tum javo. Main hu yaha pe. Raj left and rajat meghna bhi nikhale the

 **after 2 hrs raj hosiptal atha hai aur purvi bureau jathi hai.**

abhinav: raj mumma teek hai na.

raj: ha buva teek hai. Wo anewali thi par unne pooja rakhi hai tere liye tho mandir gayi hai.  
Shaam ko a jayegi.

abhinav: nani ne kaha hoga. Mumma kal bahut royi thi na. unnke chehre se saf dikh raha  
tha. Wo bas dikhathi hai ki wo strong hai. Par indhar se bahut kamjor hai .

raj: ha abhinav vaise tumare life ke do lady bahut hi emotional aur santitive hai tume lekar  
kal buva aur diya ke ankho se asu nahi rukh rahe the.

abhinva smile.

raj: diya ko tumse milna tha. Bichari ka man tha. Par collage jana pada. Bahut hi sad mood  
se gayi hai.

abhinav: kaisi hai wo. Matlab kal dekha maine usse usska chehra uthra huva tha.

raj: thodi pareshan hai par jab tumse milegi na tho teek hogi. Shaam ko ayegi wo.

abhinav: tumne kavya ko tho nahi baathaya na.

raj: nahi par wo kal bhaar bhaar puch rahi thi. Par maine nahi baathaya.

abhinav: teek kiya .

than both did some chit chat.

 **4.00 pm**

diya came in hospital to meet abhinav. Raj their. Tarika was not their. She yet to came.

diya enter. and gave a little smile to abhinav. She forward the step. As soon as she came near. nurse came.

nurse: ye madicine lani hai.

raj: dijaye main lekar atha hu.

nurse go.

raj: diya main ye lekar atha hu. **Raj go.**

abhinav saw diya. She also saw abhinav. And tear came.

tarika reached in hospital. She forward step towards abhinav's wards.

 **in abhinav's ward**

abhinav: yaha avo. She came near abhinav. Seat near abhinav. He saw tears.

abhinav rubbed her tear.

abhinav: diya ye asu. Kaha tha na maine ki mere diya ke ankho main asu main nahi dekh  
sakhatha hu. Muje takalif hothi hai. Kal bhi royi thi na.

diya: abhinav main wo abhinav stop her.

tarika reached towards door. She open it. And saw abhinav and diya. She half open it. And  
stand near door.

abhinav: main teek hu. Jab kal tume dekha tabhi main better feel kar raha tha. Tum meri  
dawai ho. Tume pata hai main itane torture se kyu bacha tumare liye humara pyaar ke  
karan muje wo sabh takalife jelne ki himmat mili. Aur tumara chehra mere ankho ke samne  
tha jo muje sabh jel ne ki takat de raha tha. diya jab tak tum mere saath ho muje kuch ho  
hi nahi sakhatha.

abhinav: ab bologi ya sirf main bolu.

abhinav: diya I love you.

diya: I love you toooo and she tiddly hug abhinav . Tarika saw it and go from their.

they both are in hug. Raj enter

raj: woooooooooo sorry. And he back them both separate.

raj: abhinav ye hospital hai yaha pe aur kuch mat karna.

abhinav: raj kuch bhi.

raj came. Diya smile she feel awkward.

diya: muje jana chahiye. Bye abhinav and she left.

raj abhinav both smile.

 **in outside**

tarika: kiska matlab abhinav aur diya. Abhinav aur diya ek dusre se pyaar karthe hai.  
Abhinav ki pasad hai bahut achi. Muje bhi diya pasad hai. Par jab tak abhinav khud muje  
nahi baathayega main kisi ko nahi baathavugi. And she smile.

diya came from ward. Tarika saw her. And call her

tarika: diya rukho

diya: aunty aap a gayi. Aapki pooja kaisi rahi.

tarika: achi ho gayi. Mil ayi abhinav se.

diya: ha. ab abhinav acha feel kar raha hai.

tarika: kyu nahi karega usski dawai jo usske I means doctor ke dawai ka jadu hai. Jo wo acha feel kar raha hai.

diya: ha.

tarika hug diya and separate.

diya: aunty aap teek hai na ye sabh

tarika: kyu ek maa aapni beti ko hug nahi kar sakhathi ya sirf ye hak shreya ka hai.

diya: aunty yaisa nahi hai. Wo main chalu. Main college se sidhe yaha ayi hu.

tarika: ha javo. Tarika smile diya go.

tarika (povs) : muje ye pata nahi tha ki meri bahu mere itni najadik hai. **Tarika smile.**  
Shayad issi liye maine kal diya se itani khulke baat ki.

 **and she go to abhinav's room**

on the other side abhijit came. Diya saw abhijit. She gave a smile to abhijit & go forward  
but abhijit stop her.

abhijit: diya

diya stop and and move towards abhijit.

abhijit: thanx you muje tarika ne baathaya tum kal tarika ke saath thi thanx you .

diya say after some second : uncle wo aap

but daya came their.

daya: diya tum yaha wo bhi iss samay.

diya: papa wo main abhinav se milne ayi thi.

daya: teek hai. Main bhi miltha hu usske bhand saath main ghar jayege. Tum yahi rukho.  
Main bas milke atha hu.

diya: teek hai.

daya: abhijit chalo. They both left.

 **in ward**

 **tarika enter**

tarika: kaise ho abhinav

abhinav: acha hu.

tarika: wo tho dikh raha hai. Dawai jo mili hai.

raj: buva usski recovery bahut jaldi ho rahi hai. Ab tho lagtha hai kal hi iss se discharges  
dege.

tarika: ha raj. she smile.

raj: abhinav tho main chaltha hu. Buva raat ko avuga.

tarika: nahi raj wo aaj abhijit a raha hai tho main rahi rahugi. Tum aram se ghar pe raho.

raj: ok teek hai. Raj left. Raj ko abhijit aur daya ward ke bahar milthe hai he asked them  
and left.

abhijit and daya enter in ward. Tarika book pad rahi thi.

abhijit: abhinav kaise ho.

abhinav: teek hu papa.

daya: doctor ne kya kaha.

tarika: kuch nahi ab ye teek hai bas rest ki jarurat hai. Thoda weekness aya hai.

abhijit: teek hai.

they did some chit chat.

than daya go and abhijit fresh hone aapne ghar jatha hai.

 **in abhinav's ward**

tarika saw abhinav she remember abhinav's and diya's baate and smile.

tarika(povs): jabhi usse dekhthi thi lagtha tha ki usska aur mera koi natha hai muje har time usske aur chichtha tha tab dimag main nahi aya ki wo meri ghar ki bahu banewali hai.  
Tarika smile.

abhinav: mumma mera phone

tarika: ha lo. Abhinav busy in phone. Abhinav smiling in middle. Tarika saw abhinav  
and she too smile.

2 dino ke bhand abhinav ko discharge miltha hai.

 **after 2 days**

shaam ko sabh athe . Tarika ne fb se chutti liyi thi. Diya kavya aur nidhi abhinav se milne aye thi.

tarika (povs): jab sabh ko pata chale ga tho sabh shock hoge. Diya aur abhinav wah  
donno ki jodi kitni achi lagthi hai. Maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki meri bahu diya banegi.

tarika smile.

 **in abhinav's room**

abhinav ke saath raj tha.

 **they all enter**

abhinav: tum teeno ek saath.

kavya: ha kya tumse milne sirf diya a sakhathi hai hum nahi

abhinav: yaisa nahi hai.

kavya: tum na mujse baat hi mat karo. Muje baathaya kyu nahi. Tum sabh yaha pareshan  
aur main vaha enjoyed kar rahi thi. This is not fare abhinav. Jarur tume mana kiya hoga  
issliye raj ne muje nahi baataya.

abhinav: are main teek hu. Aur agar tume pata hotha tho tum vaha se athi. Kya yaar main  
teek hu. Wo purab bhi yaise hi baate kar raha tha.

kavya: akhir bhai kiska hai.

abhinav: pata hai. Tumara.

nidhi: kaise ho abhinav.

abhinav: main teek hu. Aur ha purab se jarur kahna main teek hu. Tum muje milke ayi ho.  
Varna wo kal mumabi ayega.

nidhi: teek hai.

raj: diya tume kuch nahi kahna. Ya jab hum jayege tab isse dat na hai.

diya smile.

diya: main abhi ayi aunty se milke. She left

raj: are diya abhinav bimar hai buva nahi. Yaha avo. He smile and all laugh.

abhinav: tum fir se suru ho gaye raj.

raj: maine kya kiya.

 **in kitchen**

tarika doing work in kitchen. Diya came.

diya: main kuch help karu. Tarika saw her and smile.

tarika: nahi bas ho gaya tum sabh ke liye pohe bana rahi thi.

diya smile: main coffee cup main dalu. Tarika saw diya's face.

tarika: ok teek hai . **And smile.**

 **after that both left from kitchen.**

tarika diya enter with pohe n coffee. And abhinav ke liye juice.

tarika: bahut baathe huyi ab kuch khalo.

than they all took pohe and coffee.

tarika saw diya and than abhinav. Both are look happy. She to smile. She left.

than did some chit chat. And left.

 **like this 15 days go. After 15 day he return in pune.**

 **abhinav in pune**

 **his phone ring**

abhinav: ha diya madam bolye.

diya: abhinav itani bhi kya jaldi thi pune jane ki . Aur do teen rest karthe.

abhinav: main teek hu. Aur kitna aram kartha. Main bor ho gaya tha aur main vaha rahke  
kya kartha tum tho nahi ho vaha pe. Ye acha hai main yaha bimar aur tum seminer attend  
karne gayi ho.

diya: sorry muje iss seminer main nahi ana tha par ye certificate mere age ke carrer ke liye  
bahut jaruri hai. Abhinav samjo na please

abhinav: pata hai main tho mazak kar raha hu. Kal a rahi ho na.

diya: ha.

abhinav: main kal raj ko kah duga tume airport se pick karne ko. Tum bas time baathavo  
tumari filght landing ki.

diya: wo papa a rahe hai muje pick up karne.

abhinav: ok teek hai. Apna dhyaan rakhna.

diya: main tho rakhugi par tum aapna dhyaan rakho. Aur ha dawai time se lena.

abhinav: ha.

diya: ok ab rakhathi hu. Bas 15 minutes ka break tha.

abhinav: teek hai. And she cut the call.

 **in sachin's house**

 **in evening**

purvi aapne room main thi. Mirrior ke samne baithi thi. Aur kuch soch rahi thi sayad.

 **sachin enter**

sachin: purvi mera laptop ka charger dekha hai. Sachin saw charger near purvi.

sachin: wo raha ye jagah rakhne ka. And he go to pick up it. He forward hand to took it  
meatime a drop of tear felt on his hand. He saw purvi.

sachin: purvi kya huva ro kyu rahi ho. Purvi saw sachin and hug sachin.

sachin confuses.

sachin care her hair and say: kya huva.

purvi: purab ki bahut yaad a rahi hai. Sachin purab ne sahi decesion liya kya hume usske  
decesion ko support karke acha kiya?

sachin: purvi she separate.

purvi: sachin dar lagtha hai. Achanak aaj abhinav ka chehra mere ankho ke samne aya.  
Aur tarika ki halat dekhe. Mere man main bhi bahut se sawal ut rahe hai. We take good  
decesion na.

sachin: avo they both seat on bed.

sachin: purvi purab ko miss karna lajmi hai. Main bhi usse bahut miss kartha hu. Har maa  
baap ko aapne bache bas aapne ankho ke samne chahiye hothe hai. Hum usse naraz bhi  
hothe hai par thode dheer bhand narazi khatam bhi hothi hai. Maa baap ko bas aapne bache khush rahne chahiye hothe hai. hume tho bas purab ko usske decesion main  
support kiya hai. hum man se chahathe the na ki purab settle ho. aapne life main serious  
ho.

purvi: ha sachin par ye job.

sachin: purvi tum ek cid officer ho main bhi hu tume pata hai iss jab main kabhi bhi kuch  
bhi ho sakhatha hai.

purvi: ha pata hai par dil nahi mantha maa ka dil hai.

sachin: tumne jab mera haath tama tha tab kya sochke tama tha.

purvi: sachin.

sachin: baathavo.

purvi: jab tumare haath tama tha tab maine future ka nahi socha tha. Bas present ka socha tha kyu ki humare job main future ka koi barosha nahi. Bas yaisa socha ki ye pal  
tumare saath gujaru jab tak hu tab tak.

sachin: dekha javab mil gaya na. purvi purab ne bahut acha field choose kiya hai aur age  
jake tum dekhna purab hume proud feel karayega. Hum aapne bete ka naam bahut fakar se lene. Sachin smile.

purvi: sachin sorry ek pal ke liye main bah gayi thi mamta main par ab nahi mera beta  
aapni desh mata ki seva karne ja raha hai main khush hu. She smile. Sachin to smile.

 **like this day day month month go. Abhinav pune main man laga kar kaam kar raha tha. Raj bhi man laga kar kaam kar raha man laga kar aapni Training complete kar raha tha. Kavya diya aur nidhi aapni study kar rahi thi.  
Tarika se milne diya athi thi dono ki baate hothi rahthi. tarika share all baate with  
diya. both have nice bonding.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	21. Chapter 21

**after 1.5 yrs.**

purab ab capitan ban gaya tha.

rajveer as sub inspector join in mumbai cid .

kavya doctor ban gayi thi. Aur life line hospital main job kar rahi thi.

nidhi as a forensic expert banke tarika ke under kaam kar rahi thi

diya as a forensic expert banke tarika ke under kaam kar rahi thi.

abhinav pune main tha.

 **in the military camp**

 **on phone**

purab: hello kaisi ho. Aur diya wo teek hai na.

nidhi: ha you known what main aur diya aapni job bahut enjoyed kar rahi hai.

purab: tum sabh saath ho sirf main aur abhinav tum logo se dur.

nidhi: purab tum donno ki job ke karan.

purab: ha. Both did some time chit chat andcut the call.

 **a girl is waiting for a boy.**

the boy came

boy: sorry sorry late ho gaya.

girl: abhinav kya hai tume pata hai main kab se wait kar rahi hu.

abhinav: main bas 2 minutes late aya hu. Par diya hamesha ki tarah tum 15 minutes pahale  
ayi ho na.

diya: ha

abhinav: dekha mistake tumari hai

diya: meri nahi hai mera dil mantha hi nahi bas kahtha hai ki jaldi se jaldi javo aur tumse  
milu.

abhinav: really you miss me.

diya: ha bas tum ye do din yaha ho. Main chahathi hu ki main tumare saath time spend karu.

abhinav: sunno mere pass ek surpise hai jo muje sabh se pahale tume baathana tha aur  
tumara reaction dekhna tha. Tumare chehre pe khushi dekhani thi.

diya: baathavo na.

abhinav: ok tho sunno main abhinav sub inspector se inspector ban gaya hu. Aur meri  
posting mumbai main huyi hai mumbai cid main as a inspector.

diya: what I m so happy. Ab tum humare pass rahoge. I mean humare saath abhinav saw  
her and smile.

abhinav: ha tum khush ho na. ab tumare bilkul najaro ke samne.

diya: khush nahi bahut khush hu. And she hug abhinav.

abhijit aapne kisi informer se milne vahi aya tha .

abhinav with hug: vaise tume nahi lagtha muje kuch mitha milna chahiye. Diya separate  
from hug.

diya: ha mere haath ke gulab jamun bana ke tumara muh mitha karthi hu.

abhinav: main uss mithe ki baat nahi kar raha hu. Main wo dusre mithe ki baat kar raha hu.  
And he came more close to her. She understand and shy.

abhijit ko abhinav ki car dikhathi hai.

abhijit: ye tho abhinav ki car hai. Par ye yaha abhinav yaha kya kar raha hai. And he forward  
the step.

abhinav gave the kiss on her forhead. And move toward lip both did lip kiss. Abhijit saw  
abhinav. He turn back and move from their. After some time both separate lack of oxygen.

diya smile.

abhinav saw her. Diya ke chehare pe ek ajib si smile thi abhinav saw it. Diya aapna sar niche  
karke bas kadhi thi. Abhinav smile. And say

abhinav: sabhko club house bulaya hai. Chalo vahi pe.

diya nodded. after both left.

 **abhijit in car**

abhijit: pata nahi kya ho gaya hai aaj kal ke ladke ladkiyo ko kahi bhi suru ho jathe hai. Pata  
nahi kya hoga age ki pidi ka. Kuch sharm hayad hi nahi hai.

abhijit: wo ladki kon thi jo abhinav ke saath thi chehara teek se nahi dekh paya. Muje laga tha abhinav kise se pyaar kartha hai par tarika ko nahi lagtha tha. Ab aur dheer nahi aaj hi abhinav se baat karuga aur age ka sochege. Ye yaise khule amm shee. he left towards house.

 **in daya's house**

 **shreya on call**

shreya: maa aap bhi na pata hai diya aur natasha ek hi age ke hai par hum ne abhi diya ke  
shaadi ke bhaare main nahi socha. Usse aapna career bana hai. Meri mano tho aap natasha  
ke maa se baat kijaye kyu bichari ko itani jaldi ghar grahati ko lagathe hai ek bhaar shaadi  
ho gayi wo to lag jayegi aapna ghar sabhalne maa ussne vakili kiyi hai ek bhaar usse tho  
pucho ki wo kya chahathi hai.

sm: tum aapne bavuji ki tarah baat mat karo ladki ka ashali ghar usska sasural hotha hai.  
Main khud damad ji se baat karugi are hum diya ke liye yaisa ladka dudege jo diya ke professional ko bhi samje.

shreya: maa ap bhi na aap ko lagtha hai aapke damad ji manege unnki ladli ki shaadi ke  
liye. Daya hear it. And saw shreya.

sm: jo karna hai karo.

shreya: maa chido mat maa main bhi diya ko shaadi ke jode main dekhna chahathi hu par  
hum diya ke saath jidagi ke kuch pal bithane chahathe hai . Maine tho kisi na kisi bahanese  
uske saath thi uski padayi, uski school ki meeting, get together par maa daya wo usko  
teek se samay nahi de paye.

sm: pahle tho tum damad ji ko naam se bulana bhand karo.

shreya: maa ok sorry diya ke papa ab khush she smile daya to smile.

sm: ha ye bhi teek hai damad ji tho free hi nahi the. Chal koi baat nahi humari diya jab chaye  
tab hum usske kiye dula dudege. She smile

shreya: maa ok aapna aur papa ka khayaal rakhye. Rakhthi hu.

daya: kya huva kya kah rahi thi maa ji.

shreya: kuch nahi unki saheli ki beti ki shaadi tay ho gayi hai diya aur wo dono ek hi umar ki  
hai tho maa ko lagtha hai ki ab diya ki bhi shaadi ho.

daya: kya abhi

shreya: tho kab daya beti ko kabhi na kabhi aapna mayala chodke aapne sasural jana padtha hai. Aur aap kya diya ko hamesha aapne pass rakhoge.

daya: par shreya shaadi

shreya: ye mat kahi ha ki aap diya ki shaadi hi nahi karvayege she smile.

daya: acha hotha na.

shreya: daya ab na muje bhi lagne laga hai that we can also think about diya's marriage.

daya: par.

shreya: sochye na koi acha sa ladka jo diya ko usske professional ko samj aur usse bahut  
pyaar kare jo uss phool jaise rakhe.

daya: ha

shreya: chita mat kijaye jab tab diya se na puch usski shaadi tay nahi karege aap na bina  
matlab tension lethe hai. She smile.

shreya: pata nahi jab diya shaadi karke jayegi tab aap ka kya hoga.

daya: madam ye sochye aapka kya hoga kabhi socha hai diya ke bina kaise rahogi.

shreya remain slient.

daya gave side hug. Both smile

after separate from hug.

daya: diya divesh hai kaha pe.

shreya: divesh aapne dostho ke saath gaya hai 8 baje tak a jayega. Aur diya club house call  
kiya tha muje aaj sabh club house milne wale hai. Shayad abhinav ki yaha posting hone ki  
khushiya mana aye hoge.

daya smile.

 **in club house**

all gether raj, kavya, diya abhinav, nidhi, but divesh sachi ragini nahi aye nahi tha.

abhinav share the news to all of are happy. And cong abhinav

kavya: abhinav ab tum tumare papa ke saath kaam karoge.

raj: kavya abhijit sir ke saath kaam karna ashan nahi hai. Wo bureau main sirf acp hothe hai  
aur agar koi mistake huyi tho usski khair nahi. Wo kuch nahi dekhathe bas dat the hai.

nidhi: ha muje Experience hai.

kavya: par abhinav ki baat kuch aur hai. Uncle abhinav ko nahi datege.

raj: yaisa kuch nahi hoga. Sir ke liye pahale duty aur bhand main sabh risthe.

abhinav: ha. papa main aur muj main sure se kam baat hothi hai. Humare bich baat karne ka jahra mumma banthi hai. Aur ab tho papa ke under kaam karna hai tho main bahut nervous feel kar raha hu.

kavya: abhinav ek baat puchu it is personal.

abhinav: ha pucho.

kavya: jab se main yaha mumbai ayi hu tab se abhijit uncle ko serious hi hothe hai hum  
sabh jab mil the hai tabhi bhi serious hi hothe hai. Main jabhi un ko dekhathi hu. Tho muje  
lagtha hai ki unn ke dil main kuch hai koi dard. Kya baat hai 12 saal pahale kuch huva  
tha kya jo muje pata nahi.

raj: kavya aaj khushi ka moka hai kyu purani baate yaad karna. jo ho gaya wo hum bul gaye  
kyu abhinav. 12 saal pahale kya huva wo aaj kyu.

abhinav in sad voice: kitne saal ho gaye nahi raj. Pata nahi nahi chala. **abhinav remembered  
some images. **

raj: abhinav chod do na. diya kal hum sabh ko gulab jamun chahiye.

diya nodded her hand in yes.

abhinav sad tha.

raj place the hand on shoulder.

abhinav: raj hum sabh main tum purab abhiksha ke saath khel rahe the na. pata nahi wo  
humare saath hi thi na garden main. Pata nahi kaise wo vaha se gayab ho gayi. Maine  
tumne purab ne sabh jagah pe duda par wo mili bhi nahi. Raj mumma papa ko kya  
baathayege. abhiksha kaha hai raj. the tear came

raj: abhinav please kavya maine kaha tha na. ki mat karo purani baate.

nidhi to diya in low voice : diya ye abhiksha kon hai.

diya in low voice : abhinav ki bahan aaj wo hothi tho humari jitni hothi.

raj: abhinav please hum sabh ne wadda kiya tha na ki hum wo hadasa fir kabhi yaad nahi  
karege.

abhinav hug raj. All was sad.

 **abhinav go in flash back**

abhinav: abhiksha abhiksha he searched abhiksha **but she did not find.**

than they told elder about abhiksha is missing.

tarika: abhinav abhiksha mil nahi rahi hai isska matlab kya hai dudo usse yahi kahi hogi.

abhinav: mumma hume sabh jagah dekha wo nahi hai.

meatime abhijit came

tarika: abhijit abhiksha nahi mil rahi hai. Sabh bahar khel rahe the.

abhijit: are meri pari kahi pe chupi hogi. Abhi rukho kaise papa ki awaj sunkar athi hai.

abhijit bhi usse awaj lagtha hai aur sabh jagah pe dudtha hai. Par wo nahi milthi hai.

sabh tensed the. Sachin purvi bhi aye the.

 **after 2 hrs.**

abhijit ko ek call atha hai.

 **on call**

man: abhijit kya aapni beti ko dud rahe ho par koi fayda nahi wo mere pass hai. Tumne meri  
baat nahi mani tho ab teri beti ko usska ka nukasan barna padega.

abhijit: kon raghu. Dekh teri dushmani mujse hai meri beti ko kuch hona nahi chahiye  
dekh raghu wo masum hai. Usse kuch mat karna.

raghu: ye baat meri baat ko na kahne se pahale sochna chahiye tha. Ab dekho uss galathi  
ka kya parinam hotha hai. Bas 30 minutes tumari beti aja yegi ghar. Par par and he cut the  
call.

abhijit: raghu but call cut.

tarika: abhijit muje meri bachi chahiye.

purvi: tarika shant ho javo abhiksha ko kuch nahi hoga.

abhijit chup tha.

tarika: abhijit tum kaise chup rah sakhathe ho utho abhiksha ko dudo. Meri bachi abhijit.

 **after 30 minutes**

the door bell open the door.

abhinav: papa papa jaldi aye

all go. And shock to

tarika: abhiksha abhiksha and hug her.

tarika: bolo beta mumma se baat karo but she did not talk

tarika: beta bolo . Purvi saw abhiksha. And check her nash. She is no more.

purvi: sir iss ki sase nahi chal rahi hai.

tarika: purvi kuch bhi dekho abhi uthegi abhiksha wo bas mumma ko tag kar rahi hai. Hai na  
beta.

abhijit band down on ground.

abhijit: tarika humari beti ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

tarika: hold the abhijit coller nahi jut hai. And cyring loudlly.

abhinav: abhiksha abhiksha utho dekho main tumse baat nahi karuga. Abhiksha

 **in present**

abhinav: abhiksha nahi abhiksha.

raj: abhinav and they separate.

abhinav : sorry he go away for all of them. Diya saw raj having tear . Kavya also saw raj.  
Raj Kavya move towards hold the hand.

nidhi to diya: diya kya ho gaya tha abhinav ke bahan ko.

diya: muje jada kuch pata nahi tab main sirf 10 ya 12 sal ki hogi hum banglore main the mumma papa se sunna tha ki abhiksha ko kisi ne kidpad kiya tha aur jab ghar beja tab she  
is de but she stop and she also having tear.

diya: abhinav love abhiksha very much wo usse bahut miss kar raha hai. Aur aaj bhi uss  
sachayi se bhag raha hai ki abhiksha ab iss duniya main nahi hai.

nidhi: I m sorry.

kavya: I m sorry abhinav muje nahi pata tha

abhinav: its ok I m fine.

raj: ab bas karo.

raj: diya nidhi yaha avo. Diya rubbed the tear and move towards abhinav. Diya gave a smile  
to abhinav.

diya: are you ok

abhinav: ha and he smile sadly.

raj: sunno abhinav kal diya hum sabko aapne haatho se gulab jamun bana ke khilayegi.

kavya: ha hum sabh kal diya ke ghar pe dera jamane wale hai.

diya: teek hai. All smile

abhinav: baki sabh nahi aye.

diya: divesh aapne dostho ke saath gaya hai. Ragini aur sachi ki exam hai.

raj: bas ab purab ki kami hil rahi hai.

abhinav: ha.

 **abhijit ne abhinav ko ek ladki ke saath dekha ab abhijit ka step kya hoga. He will accept abhinav's pasad. Or reject that girl. To see what happen wait for next update**

 **bye bye  
take care**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	22. Chapter 22

**in abhijit house**

abhijit came

abhijit : abhinav kaha hai.

tarika: abhijit abhinav ki posting yaha huyi hai.

abhijit: ha letter mila tha subh. Abhinav mumbai aya hai ghar nahi aya.

tarika: wo club house gaya hai sabh se milne aur baat share karne aur and she smile.

abhijit: bulavo usse abhi.

tarika: a jayega na wo. tum baitho.

abhijit: tume pata hai abhinav bahar kya kya kar raha hai yaha wo kahke jatha hai ki wo  
club house jatha hai par usska aur kuch chal raha hai.

tarika: abhijit kuch bhi. Wo club house gaya hai muje pata hai. Humari baat ho gayi thi.  
Ussne call karke kaha tha.

abhijit: aapko koi galathfami huyi hai. Aapko pata chalega tho aap chok javogi. Aaj maine abhinav ko kisi ladki ke saath dekha. Shee shee muje kah ne se bhi sharm athi hai.

tarika smile.

abhijit: hasye mat . Aapko pata hai wo itane karib the. Aur ki sheee pata nahi kya hog  
gaya hai aaj kal ke bacho sankhar bul gaye kitna awkward lag raha tha.  
Pata nahi humare pit piche kya kya karthe hoge.

tarika (povs): lagtha hai abhijit ne diya ko nahi dekho hoga. And she smile.

abhijit: main kuch baath kar raha hu. Sun rahi ho aap.

tarika: ha. Bolo

abhijit: maine kaha tha usski life main koi hai. Par aapne nahi mana. Par ab pata chal gaya  
hai tho aap puchegi. Are nahi main hi puchtha hu. Muje ye sabh nahi pasad. Ye chup chup  
ke milna. Aur ye khule aam. He stop

tarika: abhijit tum bhi na kitane hyper ho rahe ho. Bas kiss hi kiyi na. Wo tumara beta hai  
iss se age nahi jayega. Main ye soch rahi hu jo tumse nahi ho paya wo abhinav ne kiya.  
She again smile.

abhijit: tarika main mazak ke mood main nahi hu. Dekhye wo bache hai iss umar main  
bahke ne ke jada hope hothe hai. Aur kal jake kuch uch nich huyi tho. Nahi uss ladki ke mata pita se baat karni padegi. Bacho se galathi ho sakhathi hai. Aur wo ek ladki hai abhinav ka kuch nahi jayega. par ladkiyo ko sare javab dene padthe hai. galathi kisi bhi ho par hamesh suffer ladki hothi hai.

tarika: abhijit wo abhi bache hai aur muje abhinav aur uss pe pura vishwas hai. Wo donn  
kuch galath nahi karege. Jiska unne kal jake pachatava ho. Wo kabhi aapne sankhar nahi bulegi. Wo achi hai samjdar hai. Muje abhinav se jada uss par vishwas hai.

abhijit: ek minute ek minute janthi ho usse bolo pata hai aapko.

tarika: abhijit jane do na.

abhijit: ha tho aap janthi ho. Abhinav ne aapko baathaya sirf muje nahi pata. Aur aap bas dekh rahi thi. Ek bhaar muje nahi baathaya. Ye jo ho raha hai wo bas dekh rahi thi. Pata nahi  
kab se chal raha hai ye.

tarika: yaisa kuch nahi hai muje abhinav ne nahi baathaya wo muje pata chala. Aur abhijit pyaar vyaar tho hotha rahtha hai wo uss pe depand hotha hai ki wo aapne parents ko baataye ya na baataye usski life hai. Jab abhinav hospital main tha tab abhinav ki aur usski baate galathi se sunni aur donno ko ek saath bhi dekha. tab muje pata chala ki abhinav ke life main koi hai.

abhijit: baathaye wo ladki kon hai .kiss parivaar se hai. Aapko pata tha fir bhi aapne abhinav  
se nahi pucha had hai. Ab aap bolegi kon hai wo ladki.

tarika: (kya karu baathana tho padega varna abhijit nahi manega). abhijit tume gulab janum bahut pasad hai na. tumare bete ne tumari ye wish puri kiyi ab jindgi bhaar bas aapni bahu ke haath ke gulab janum khathe raho.

abhijit: unnka mithayi ka business hai.

tarika smile.

tarika: wo ladki aur koi nahi humari diya hai.

abhijit: diya daya ki beti diya.

tarika: ha . Dekha abhinav ki choose achi hai na.

abhijit: tarika are you sure. Aapko koi galathfami tho nahi huyi hai na. shayad aapne teek se  
nahi dekha hoga. Shayad koi aur hogi.

tarika: wo diya hi hai. 100 % sure abhinav ki pasad diya hai. Aur ab meri bhi.

abhijit: muje tho vishwas hi nahi ho raha hai. Aaj maine diya ko dekha abhinav ke saath.  
Abhijit smile. **Than he say** hum kal hi daya ke ghar jayege diya ka haath mange.

tarika: what. abhijit wo abhi bache hai kyu unne shaadi main bhand chahathe ho. bahut time hai pahale donno ko ek dusre ko tho samjne tho do. Yahi wo umar hothi risthe ko samjne ki  
unne enjoyed karne dethe hai ye phase.

abhijit: hum kal jayege.

tarika: par abhijit ok teek hai jayege. Ab tumara dimag tada karne keliye tada kuch lavu. Ya jarurat nahi hai.

Abhijit saw tarika. tarika smile and left.

 **in club house**

raj: chalo ab hume bhi chalna chahiye.

abhinav: nidhi chalo main tum donno ko chodtha hu.

diya: ha

raj: abhinav tum aur diya javo main nidhi ko usske ghar chodtha hu.

abhinav: teek hai diya chalo.

abhinav and diya go.

raj kavya nidhi also go.

 **in raj's car**

raj: kavya tume abhinav se kyu puch mujse puchthi main baatha na.

kavya: raj muje nahi pata tha. I m sorry. Muje laga abhinav akela hi hai.

raj: abhinav abhiksha se bahut pyaar kartha tha. Aapne aap se bhi jada. Tume pata hai  
abhinav kabhi bhi police force join karna nahi chahatha tha. Wo aapna business karna  
chahatha tha. Par abhiksha ke mokt ke bhand abhinav ke decided kiya ki wo police force  
join kargega. usse har criminal main abhiksha ke khatil dekhathe hai.

nidhi: abhinav ko dekhke lagtha hai ki wo aapni bahan ko kitna pyaar kartha tha.

kavya: mere karan wo hurt ho gaya.

raj: koi baat nahi diya hai usske saath. Diya abhinav ko akhele kuch time mile issliye main  
nidhi ko lekar aya.

raj: kavya aur ek baath. Purab ke samne abhiksha ke bhaare main baat mat karo. Wo tut  
jayega. Jaise kaise karke wo uss baat se bahar aya hai.

kavya: ha main ab se kisi ke samne baat nahi karugi.

than raj told them all the story about abhiksha. And her death.

 **in rajat house**

meghna rajveer ka kamara saf kar rahi thi. She find the earing from raj's cupboard.

meghna: ye main tho nahi pahn thi ragini bhi nahi. Raj kis ke liye aya hai.

she took it and go towords rajat's room

 **in rajat's room**

meghna: rajat ye dekho. Rajat saw it.

rajat: woow ache hai kab liye

meghna: maine nahi raj ke wardrobe se mile.

rajat: tumare liye hoge tumari tho ash hai.

meghna: mere liye nahi main yaisi earing nahi pahnthi hu. Lagtha hai aapni kisi khas dosth  
ke liye layi ho.

rajat(povs): diya ke layi hogi. Achi hai.

rajat: meghna tumne kyu usska wardrobe khola.

meghna: main maa hu usski mera pura hak bantha hai ki usske kamre main javu.

rajat: ab wo bada ho gaya hai.

meghna: rajat tume pata hai usske life main kon jarur bathaya hoga. Wo ek bhi  
baat nahi chupatha tumse. Tum usske dosth ho.

rajat: main usska baap hu. Aur wo muje kyu baathaye ga agar wo kisi se pyaar kartha hai  
Muje nahi pata. Rajat go.

meghna(povs): jarur raj ke life main koi hai. Agar tume nahi pata tho main khud dud lugi.  
Rajveer khud bathaye ga. Ab muje cid walo ke tarah plan karna padega ki raj khud hi bolega  
rajat babu ab dekhaye main kya karthi smile.

 **in abhinav's car**

diya: abhinav sach main na tum teek ho. Wo

abhinav: ha main teek hu. Bas abhiksha ko bahut miss kar rah hu. Diya kitne saal huve nahi  
uss hadse ko. Aaj yaisa laga ki kal parso ki baat hai.

abhinav stop the car. Hold diya hand. Than both of hug he cryed .

diya: abhinav tum teek ho please baathavo.

abhinav: bas ji kiya tume hug kar ke rovu. After some time both separate.

diya: main raj ko bulavu.

abhinav: nahi main teek hu. Chalo dheer ho rahi hai.

both left.

 **in rajat house**

raj came and move towards his room

meghna saw it.

meghna (povs):kya karu kaise nikhalu sach.

ragini came

ragini: mumma ye aaj aya tha main dena bul gayi. Shayad mashi ne beja hai.

meghna took it.

meghna: ha tum javo padai karo ragini go.

meghna (povs): ha ab dekho main kya karthi hu.

 **meghna go in raj's room**

meghna: a gaye milke.

raj: ha wo abhinav ab mumbai cid main kaam karega. Inspector ban gaya hai.

meghna: ha maine sunna rajat ne baathaya.

raj: aap kaho kuch kaam tha.

meghna: ha wo swati didi bhaar bhaar kah rahi hai are kah rahi hai nahi mere piche padi  
hai ab tum bade ho gaye hai tho tumari shaadi karo.

raj: shaadi aap bhi na. mashi ke baatho main a rahi ho.

meghna: par raj socho na didi ne ladki dudi hai. Aur didi ki pasad bahut achi hai.

raj: mumma muje shaadi nahi karni aur mashi mere piche kyu padi hai. Jatin ki karvaye na.  
Aap na unnke batho pe jada dhyaan mat do.

meghna: raj ladki dekho tho didi ka kahna hai ladki achi hai fashion designer hai. Usska  
khud ka business hai. Aur usse tumari job se kio problem nahi hai.

raj: mumma aap na bas mana kijaye. Main abhi shaadi nahi karuga.

meghna: are kitni achi ladki hai sagaai kar sakhathe hai shaadi 2 saal bhand kar lena.

raj: mumma bas maine kaha na nahii.

meghna: dekho raj didi bura manegi. Are dekho na tumara ha hi hoga.

meghna: ye lo photho hai. Dekho

meghna: aur baathavo.

raj: mumma aap .

meghna: main yaha rakhthi hu. Dekh lena. Aur ha ladki ka naam riddima hai. Didi agale Sunday ko lekar a rahi hai. Maine ha kah diyi hai. Ab kuch nahi ho sakhatha.

meghna: dekh lena . Meghna left.

raj: ab ye sabh kya hai. Ha papa ab papa hi mumma se baat karge.

and he move towards rajat's room but he is not their than he left to roof. Meghna bhi  
rajveer ke piche jathi hai.

raj: papa

rajat turn

rajat: ha kya hai

raj: papa wo muje aap se baat karni hai.

rajat: kaho kya kahna hai.

raj: papa aap mumma ko samjaye main abhi shaadi ke liye tayar nahi hu. Muje nahi karni  
shaadi.

rajat saw meghna.

rajat(povs): ye nahi manegi par acha hai aaj usske muh se nikha hi lethe hai. Usske baat  
daya sir se offically diya ka haath magne jayege.

rajat: raj ab kuch nahi ho sakahatha . Tume shaadi karni padegi uss ladki ke saath.

raj: muje nahi karni shaadi uss riddima se. papa aap mashi se baat kijaye. Nahi tho mumma  
ko samjaye.

meghna came.

meghna: nahi muje kuch nahi sunna aur rajat tum kuch nahi bologe. Main raj ki shaadi  
kar ke rahugi. Riddima achi hai. Well settle hai.

rajat: ha raj wo ladki ha kya naam hai riddima achi hai tumari mashi ki pasad hai. Aur tumari mashi ki pasad ko koi napasad nahi kar sakhatha pata hai tume. Nahi main aur nahi tumari mumma.

meghna: ha aur raj shaadi tho tume kabhi na kabhi karni hai tho ab kyu nahi.

raj: muje abhi nahi karni.

meghnaa: ek valid reason do fir sochthe hai.

rajat: ha

raj: ab aapko reason chahiye.

meghna: ha agar hai tho bolo varna ready ho javo ladki dekhne keliye.

rajat: ha

raj: nahi karni muje shaadi riddima se.

rajat: karni padegi

raj: kaise main kavya se pyaar kartha hu.

meghna / rajat: what kya firse kaho

raj: main pyaar kartha hu.

rajat: wo pata hai kisse

raj: kavya se

meghna: sachin ki batiji kavya.

raj nodded his head in yes.

rajat: raj kavya par muje laga ki diya. **Meghna saw rajat.** Wo mera matlab hai wo tum aur diya har time ek saath hothe na tho muje laga diya ko tum pasad karthe hoge.

raj: diya aur main hum sirf best friend hai. We are just friends.

meghna: ek minutes rajat matlab tume pata tha ki raj kisise pyaar kartha hai muje kyu nahi  
baathaya. Pucha tha na tumse.

rajat: maine acha kiya tume nahi baathaya varna bahut badi badbad ho jathi.

both laugh

meghna: dekha rajat muje bhi atha hai sachayi zuban pe lana. Cid officer ki wife hu itna tho  
sikha hi gayi hu.

rajat: ha

raj: matlab. Ek minute dono ne muje bevkuf banaya.

both smile

rajat: ha bachu . Vaise meghna raj ki pasad hai bahut pyaari.

meghna: ha

rajat: agle Sunday plan kar the hai sachin ke ghar janeka.

meghna:agle Sunday kyu kal Sunday hai kal hi jayege.

rajat: teek hai .

meghna: raj kavya ko call mat karo hum unn logo ko surpise dege. Kal achanak unnke ghar  
jayege. What say rajat.

rajat: ye bhi teek hai.

raj: ok teek hai.

raj smile and go from their.

 **in abhijit house**

abhijit in hall. Tarika bhi uss ke saath thi.

abhinav saw abhinav Tarika smile.

tarika: a gaye tum javo fresh ho kar avo.

abhinav go.

after abhinav came they did dinner and go to sleep.

 **abhijit ko pata chala abhinav diya se pyraa kartha hai he accpet it. But what about daya and shreya. Abhijit jaise wo bhi shock hoge. Jab pata chalega tab. Wo sabh jane ke liye agali update ka wait kijaye.**

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


	23. Chapter 23

**In morning**

 **Abhijit house**

Tarika abhijit abhinav breakfast kare the.

Tarika:abhinav tumara aaj koi plan nahi hai. Kahi bahar janewale ho.

abhijit: hai tho cancle it.

tarika: abhijit main baat rahi hu na.

Abhinav:nahi hai kahi jana hai.

Tarika:ha daya ke ghar. Tum bhi humare saath chal rahe ho

abhinav(povs): uncle ke ghar aaj achanak. Diya se baat huyi thi meri ussne tho kuch nahi kaha.

tarika saw abhinav who is loss in somewhere.

tarika: jada socho mat. Nastha karo. She smile.

Abhinav nodded his head in yes.

They did breakfast

 **In daya house**

Diya divesh hall maine the with laptop

Diya:divesh dekhne do na muje

Divesh:maine dekha muje pata hai

Diya: tumne dekha hai na tho mere piche kyu pade the. La do muje mera laptop. Muje kaam  
hai.

Divesh:pata hai tumare kaam bas chatting kar the ho tum donno.

Diya:tume kya tum padai karo enterance main qualified hona hai.

Divesh:diya tum doctor bani tho jada mat udo.

Shreya:bas karo aur ye sabh kitabe room main rakho. Aaj abhijit sir anewale hai.

Daya:pata nahi achanak yaha humare ghar a raha hai. Yaha milne ka tay nahi huva tha.

Shreya:acha hai na aaj sunday hai. Aaj ka din ache se jayega.

Diya(povs): subh tho abhinav se baat ho gaye thi par uss ne yaisa kuch nahi baathya.

Shreya:diya sunna nahi maine kya kaha.

Diya aur divesh kitabe room main lekekar jathe hai.

 **After some time door bell ring. Daya open door.**

Daya:avo tumara hi wait kar raha hu.

Abhijit tarika abhinav enter.

Tarika saw diya and gave smile to diya. Abhijit saw diya. Diya gave smile to abhijit .  
Diya abhinav ko dekhkar long smile dethi hai. Abhijit saw both of them

they all settle down on couch.

Shreya:sir aaj ka sunday humare saath.

Tarika:yaisa hi kuch samjo.

Daya:abhinav tumari posting mumbai mai huyi acha huva. Hume ab tum youth ke saath kaam karne ko milega. Aaj ke generation se hume bahut kuch naya sikhane ko milega nahi abhijit.

Abhijit:daya aaj ki generation humse bhi char katam age hai. Tarika saw abhijit.

Abhinav: uncle muje tho aap logo se bahut kuch sikhna hai.

Tarika:abhijit kyu na rajat aur sachin ko bulvathe hai.

Daya:ha

Shreya:ha main sachin sir ko call kar thi hu.

Tarika:main rajat ko.

Both did call.

 **rajat's house**

meghna: tarika kya kah rahi thi.

rajat: daya sir ke ghar ane ko kaha hai.

meghna: par hum tho purvi ke ghar ja rahe hai na. raat ko decide kiya tha.

rajat: ha par wo programme agle Sunday ko karthe hai. Aur abhi bahut samay hai. Aaj daya  
sir ke ghar jathe hai. Aur ha sachin bhi vahi ayega.

meghna: teek hai chalthe hai. Main ragini aur raj ko kahthi hu. Meatimes raj enter

meghna: acha huva tum aye main tume bulane a hi rahi thi.

raj: mumma papa kavya ka call aya tha they all are going to daya sir house.

meghna: ha hum bhi vahi ja rahe hai. Tarika ne call kiya tha.

raj: teek hai.

rajat: chalo than they left.

 **in daya's house**

Daya:shreya coffee vagera ka kuch dekho

Shreya:ha and she left.

Diya bhi usske piche jati.

After some time both came with coffee

And handover to all of them.

Daya:abhinav pune main sabh kaisa athe tab jaldi jaldi jathe baat tak karne nahi baith  
the.

Abhinav:uncle vaha sabh ache officer bahut hi caring the. Sabh ek team ki tarah  
kaam karthe hai. Do ko chod ke baki sabh bahut hi friendlly hai. Aur uncle vaha ke officer  
aapke aur papa ke fan hai.

daya: tho tumne as a sub inspector bahut acha kaam kiya issliye itani jaldi permossion mila.  
Cong abhinav yaise hi age bado.

 **Sachin and rajat aapni aapni family ke saath athe hai. came.**

Sachin:are aaj sabh daya sir ke ghar pe.

Tarika:ha aaj sunday hai.

Raj:abhinav kaise ho.

Abhinav:main teek hu.

Shreya offer all of them coffee.

Kavya:diya chalo hum sabh chat pe jate hai.

Raj:ha chalo abhinav.

Rajat and meghna saw raj and smile.

Abhijit:rukho raj. Muje baat karni hai. sachi ragini tum dono divesh ke saath javo.

divesh: hame bhi yahi rahna hai papa please.

daya: divesh abhijit uncle ne kaha wo sunna nahi. Go

Divesh:ok hum chat pe jate left.

Raj to abhinav:lagtha hai aaj sir humari class lene wale hai. Wo bhi kavya aur diya ke samne.

Sachin:sir kya baat kar ni hai.

Shreya:baathaye na sir.

daya: abhijit koi badi baat hai. Baathavo na.

abhijit: daya hum yaha pe aye hai tumse baat karne.

daya: ha kaho

abhijit saw tarika.

raj in low voice: kya chal raha hai. Uncle ke dimag main

abhinav: muje pata nahi shayda mumma ko pata ho. Kya baat karni hai papa ko jo humare  
samne karna chahathe hai.

abhijit: daya hum yaha pe tumse diya ka haath mange aye hai Abhinav ke liye.

tarika: ha daya hum chahathe hai ki ab ye dosthi risthedari main badle. Diya aur abhinav  
ka ristha karke. It was shock for all other. Accept purvi. She smile.

purvi with pruod smile to sachin: dekha kaha tha maine par tum.

abhinav smile. Diya to smile.

daya: abhijit tarika tum ye matlab muje kuch samj nahi araha hai. Ye sabh

tarika: daya donno ek dusre ko pasad karthe hai. Abhinav tum donno bolgo ya fir yaise  
chup baithoge.

both saw each other faces.

purvi: tarika baathana kya donno ke cheharo se saf saf dikh rahe hai ki they are in love. Dekha  
sachin maine tume kaha tha ki abhinav in love but tum nahi mane.

purvi: abhinav main uss din samj gayi thi. Jis din tum donno ko café main dekha tha tab

 **diya abhinav both smile. But daya and shreya still in shock.**

kavya kept the hand on diya's shoulders.

abhijit to tarika: dekha purvi ne bhi dekha tha donno ko aap ko abhi bhi lagtha hai wo dono  
bache hai. **In low voice**

tarika: abhijit ab aye na hum baat karne. **In low voice**

daya and shreya saw diya usske chahare pe ek alag hi smille thi.

rajat: are lo abhinav tum bhi chupe rutam nikhale. Dono dosth ek jaise ho kya. **Raj saw rajat.**

sachin: matlab

rajat: bhand main baatha hu. Pahele daya sir ka yes tho ane do.

shreya: sir tarika ye sabh yaise achanak

tarika: dekh shreya ladka acha hai acha khasa kamatha hai. Tumari beti ko khush rakhega.

daya shreya saw each other face. And than again saw diya. Diya ke chehare pe khushi hi  
khushi thi.

daya: diya ki khushi hi humari khushi hai.

rajat: matlab sir aapka ha hai.

daya nodded yes in head.

sachin: shreya tumara.

shreya: offcourse daya jo chahathe vahi main bhi chahathi hu.

sachin: tho sir ladki ke side se ha hai ab ageki baat kar sakhathe hai. All smile.

rajat: tho ab abhinav ka gode pe chalna tay raha.

abhijit: wo tho kab se tayar hai.

abhinav smile.

abhijit: daya shreya hum chahathe hai ki pahale sagaai ho. Shaadi ke bhaare main bhand  
main soche ge.

sachin: ha sir sagaai pahle shaadi ke bhaare main bhand main sochege ye teek rahega.

daya /shreya : teek hai.

diya ke face pe smile rukhne ka naam hi nahi le rahi thi.

tarika: diya bado ke pair chuke ashirwad lo. Diya move.

tarika: ab tume kya invition du. Abhinav move and took the blessing for all elder.

raj: diya mere pair kon chuyega. Main tumse bada hu.

purvi: raj ab diya tumse risthe main badi hai.

kavya: wo kaise mami. Raj diya se age se bada hai na tho wo bada huva na.

purvi: ha par raj abhinav se chotta nathe diya raj se badi huyi. Aur raj ki badi bhabhi.

raj: tho main aur diya dosth hi rahe that is better. Aur hum aaj ki generation hai bade chothe hum nahi manthe .sabh ek saman ek dusre ke pratih respect, pyaar hona bahut jaruri hai

rajat: ha ye tho hai.

tarika: raj you are to smart kaise baat ko paltna na tume ache se atha hai.

raj smile.

abhijit and daya also hug each other.

tarika to shreya: aye samdanji gale milye. Ab hum dosth nahi balki samdan banewali hai.  
They both hug. Abhinav hold diya hand.

diya saw abhinav. Raj saw both of them. Raj kept the hand on abhinav's shoulders. And smile.

rajat to meghna in low voice : meghna yahi sahi mokha hai sachin se baat karna..

meghna: ha.

rajat: sunno sunno muje bhi kuch kahna hai.

abhijit: ha kaho.

rajat: sachin wo kaise kahu.

meghna move towards kavya. Raj saw it. And smile.

meghna: sachin sir purvi hum kavya ko humari bahu bana chahathe hai.

sachin purvi: kya

rajat: aur donno ek dusre ko pasad karthe hai.

sachin: rajat sir agar kavya khush hai iss risthe se hume koi problem nahi hai.

kavya smile . Meghna hug kavya. They separate.

tarika: tho ab do do sagaai hogi.

meghna: ha tarika jaldi se sagaai ki date fix karni padegi.

tarika: ha main acha sa subh muhrat dekhthi hu aur baathathi hu.

than raj kavya took all elder blessing.

purvi: tarika ab tum daily soap dekhna suru karo. Ab tum mother in law jo banewali ho so  
you should know how to handle bahu.

tarika: diya main na bahut strick hu. Tume pata hoga tum mere saath kaam karthi ho.  
Ghar ka sara kaam karna padega. Subh subh ut ke mere liye coffee, abhijit ke liye coffee  
ye sabh tume karna padega aur ha jara si bhi dheer nahi honi chahiye varna mere jaise  
buri mother in law tumne nahi dekhi hogi.

Diya:ji aunty in tense voice. Tarika saw diya.

Tarika:are main mazak kar rahi hu. Aur ha diya ab se tum muje mumma bulavo. Tarika smile.

Diya :ji aunty i mean mumma. Diya smile

 **Shreya feel something like (jaise ki aapna kuch karibi jise hum kis ke saath share nahi  
karna chahathe like that l can't explain it) it is not jealousy but ajib si feeling. Jo ek maa mehsus kar sakhathi hai. **

Daya saw shreya and asked shreya in eyes. She say nothing. And smile.

Purvi:sir ye sagaai grand honi chahiye. Ek saath do do sagaai.

Abhinav diya kavya raj smile.

Raj: uncle ab tho hum ja sakhate hai na.

Tarika:javo

Tarika to diya

Tarika:diya mere liye pani lavogi please

All go accept diya. Diya gave water to tarika

Tarika:thax you

Diya smile and left.

Tarika:shreya maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki diya jo humare ghar pe athi wo ab hamesha ke  
liye anwali hai. Meri daughter in law banke.

Purvi: tarika jodiya uppar se banke athe hai. Hum bas jariya hai.

Rajat:ha ye tho hai.

Daya: abhijit sabh ek sapna jaisa lag raha hai.

Tarika:daya sapna nahi hakikat hai.

Purvi:ye sabh achanak

Tarika:purvi tume tho pata hai abhijit agar ussne kuch thana tho wo jarur kartha hai. Par  
muje ye sabh itani jaldi hoga ye pata nahi tha. Acha huva kal abhijit ne de and she stop.  
Abhijit saw tarika. She smile.

shreya: sir . Pahale sagaai . Wo hume kuch time chahiye diya ke saath bithane ke liye so please.

tarika: ha ha shreya . Aur vaise bhi diya kaha dur ja rahi hai iss shahar main tho rahegi aur  
har din tumare samne hogi. chita mat karo hum shaadi ki jaldi nahi karege.

shreya smile.

meghna: pata hi nahi chala bache kab bade huve. Kal tho hum unnke piche bhagthe the.

tarika: ha

 **in roof**

divesh: kya baate ho rahi thi bahar jo humare samne nahi ho sakhathi thi.

raj: wo humare ghar pe ek bada sa function honewala hai.

ragini: wow purab bhai bhi ayege na function main.

kavya: ha usse tho ana hi hai.

 **in hall**

meanstime niddhi came.

nidhi: aunty wo di she stop and she saw all present

shreya: nidhi wo diya uppar hai

nidhi: main athi hu. She left.

 **in roof**

diya came.

raj: vaise abhinav tum bas kahthe ho ki uncle se tumari jada baat nahi hothi tho ye kya hai  
yaar. Tumne uncle ko kab kaha tumare aur diya ke bhaare main.

abhinav: maine kab kaha.

kavya: jada bano mat.

abhinav: maine nahi kaha. main bhi vahi soch raha hu. Vaise tumne baathaya ghar pe. Bade hi chupe ratam nikhale.

divesh: please sabh saf saf bolo na kya ho raha hai.

raj: bas kuch din main humare yaha sagaai ka function honewala hai.

nidhi enter she hear it.

nidhi: what sagaai ka function. Nidhi move towards diya. And saw Diya's smile  
she hug diya. They separate

ragini: kya

sachi came and say

sachi: main baathathi hu. Sorry maine chupke se sabh sun liya tha bahar kya baate ho rahi  
thi.

all: kya.

abhinav: sachi ye bed manner hai. Chup chupke baathe sunni nahi jathi

sachi: sorry bhai wo main pani pane gayi thi tab mere kaan pe pada.

ragini: baathavo na.

sachi: ha divesh ragini sunno abhinav bhai aur diya di ki aur raj bhai aur kavya di ki sagaai  
hone wali hai. all smile.

divesh: what par ye kaise.

niddhi: diya se pucho. Wo abhinav ki pyaar main kitni dubi hai.

diya: niddhi.

niddhi: sachayi hamesha kadvi hothi hai diya.

ragini: wah ab humare ghar main bhi bahut sare function hoge sagaai shaadi hum tho enjoyed karnewale hai. Kyu sachi.

sachi: ha main tho di ki sagaai ki shopping kal se start karugi.

nidhi: sachi aapne aap pe control rakho abhi sagaai ki date fix nahi huyi.

sachi: nahi huyi tho hogayegi na. bhai sachi to abhinav.

sachi: bhai muje aapse sagaai ke liye dress chahiye.

ragini: mere liye bhi. Bhai.

raj: teek hai.

abhinav: sagaai humari hai aur jeb bhi humari hi kategi.

sachi: ha. All smile.

kavya: aaj purab hota tho kitna maza atha.

raj: wo tho abhi se humse party ya manga aur sagaai se pahle hi bahut kharcha karvatha hai.

all smile.

diya: yaisa nahi hai raj purab known his limit.

kavya: ha ha diya pata hai purab ki burayi tumse hajam nahi hothi.

all smile.

kavya: diya ek baat bolo purab tumare bahut karib hai na.

diya: ha

 **in hall**

tarika: shreya lunch hum aaj bahar se order kare ge.

shreya: teek hai.

rajat: shreya please mithe main diya ke haath ke gulab jamun. Aaj khushi ke moke par diya ke  
haath ke gulab jamun mele tho khushi aur dunagi ho jayegi.

shreya: sir wo tho aapko main abhi khilathi hu.

rajat: abhi chalega. Muh bhi mitta karege. All smile.

shreya go and bring the gulab janum.

shreya: abhijit sir lijaye. Aapko gulab janum ache lagthe hai. Tho pahle aap lijaye.

tarika: shreya rukho ek minute are daya aapne haatho se abhijit ka muh mita karvayega kyu  
daya.

daya: ha ha kyu nahi. Daya took the gulab janum and feed the abhijit's muh.

than shreya gave to all other.

shreya: main unn sabko dekar athi hu.

shreya left.

 **at 1.00 pm in dying table**

daya: aaj kitne dinno main ek saath lunch kar rahe hai.

rajat: ha sir. Jab abhinav pune jane wala tha tab mile the sir ke ghar pe.

sachin: usske bhand aaj mokha mila.

purvi: sachin ab ye mokha hamesha milnewala hai. Sagaai se shaadi tak.

daya: abhijit acp sir wo bade hai unne baathna hai.

abhijit: ha main baathavuga. Par doctor sabah se main nahi kahuga.

sachin: unne baathane ki jarurat hi nahi hai acp sir hi unne baathayege.

tarika: abhijit salunkhe sir ko main baathavugi. Tum unnka mood kharab karoge.

abhijit: what main unnka mood kharab kartha hu ya wo mera.

tarika: pata hai. Lunch karo.

all laugh and enjoying it.

than all did lunch . After that at evening all go to their respective house.

all are happy.

 **AAPKI**

 **shreyadayalove**


End file.
